Vida nueva
by Ana Black
Summary: Una oportunidad para la Orden del Fénix de vencer a Voldemort, una oportunidad para Sirius de recuperar la felicidad ÚLTIMO CAPÍTULO.
1. Default Chapter

PRÓLOGO  
  
  
  
Todos los mortífagos salieron de la reunión notablemente impresionados. No era para menos. Su señor, Voldemort, por fin les había explicado cuál era su objetivo final, su ambición más profunda, aparte de la de conquistar el mundo mágico.  
  
Vencer a la muerte.  
  
Lord Voldemort era probablemente el mago tenebroso más ambicioso que había habido en la historia de la magia después de Salazar Slytherin, y también era muy inteligente, eso lo sabían incluso los que no eran mortífagos. Lo que pocos sabían, lo que sólo sus fieles partidarios acababan de conocer aquel día, era cómo llevaría a cabo sus planes para alcanzar la inmortalidad.  
  
Por supuesto, cualquier mortífago que hubiera estudiado en la escuela Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería, o en cualquier otro colegio de magia, sabía que ningún mago había conseguido jamás encontrar un modo de vencer a la muerte. Y, si alguno, como Nicolás Flamel, lo había hallado, había sido lo suficientemente prudente como para comprender el verdadero alcance de este poder y ocultarlo. Pero Voldemort no era como Nicolás Flamel. Él no era uno de esos idiotas bondadosos cuya máxima aspiración en la vida era fundar hospitales y casa de caridad para muggles desgraciados. Él no era uno de esos que hacían amistad con Albus Dumbledore y renunciaban a practicar la magia más fascinante de todas: las Artes Oscuras. Él haría lo que ningún otro había hecho.  
  
Pero había un problema. Todo ser humano está destinado a morir, es la ley de la naturaleza y de la vida. Jamás ninguno había escapado a ese destino. Había quienes estaban destinados a morir de muerte natural, por accidente o de enfermedad. Por el contrario, otros estaban destinados a morir a manos de otros seres humanos, ya fuera por un accidente o por propia voluntad del homicida. Y lord Voldemort, tras una larga búsqueda, había conseguido descubrir quién estaba destinado a matarle. Quiénes, mejor dicho. Era el primer mago en la historia que conseguía descubrirlo, y aquello le dio ánimos. Le hizo creer que estaba a poca distancia de su meta final.  
  
Sólo tenía que matarlos.  
  
La sangre de sus venas, la sangre descendiente de Salazar Slytherin, hirvió dentro de él cuando a qué persona mataría primero. No sólo se trataba de rencor personal, también era necesario que él fuera primero, ya que faltaba muy poco para el nacimiento de su hijo.  
  
-Ha llegado la hora de mi venganza, Godric... -susurró.  
  
  
  
1981  
  
  
  
Aquella noche no había luna. Las estrellas brillaban con claridad en el cielo y una suave y helada brisa movía las copas de los árboles, haciendo susurrar las hojas. Nada en medio de aquella quietud hacía suponer lo que iba a ocurrir...  
  
Sirius Black volaba. No podía acelerar más su moto voladora, que surcaba el aire de un modo extrañamente siencioso. El sudor le corría por la frente y no paraba de morderse el labio inferior en un gesto inconsciente que delataba su nerviosismo. Tenía que llegar, pero, aunque cada vez se acercaba más, el Valle de Godric parecían tan lejano...  
  
Apenas hacía un cuarto de hora que había salido corriendo de casa de Peter Pettigrew al ver que se había marchado sin dejar rastro. Los cajones y armarios estaban vacíos. No había alimentos en la despensa. Algunos objetos de valor, los más craos, habían desaparecido. La palabra "traidor" se deslizó en su mente y apareció ante él como un estallido, y entonces se subió en su moto a toda prisa y partió hacia la casa de los Potter. Estuvo a punto de avisar a Remus, pero decidió que no había tiempo. Además, no tenía una garantían al cien por cien de que no estuviera conchabdo con Peter en todo aquello.  
  
"Hay que ver lo que todo este infierno ha hecho conmigo" pensó."No soy capaz de confiar ni en mis mejores amigos. Aunque no creo que carezca de motivos. Uno de ellos ya nos ha traicionado...".  
  
Comenzó a vislumbrar entre los árboles la mansión en la que Lily y James Potter vivían con su hijo Harry. Una sensación de alivio comenzó a recorrerle el cuerpo, pero no le duró mucho. Apenas acababa de tomar tierra cuando oyó un grito, horriblemente claro y agudo en medio del silencio del bosque.  
  
-¡A Harry no! ¡A Harry no! ¡Ten piedad, te lo ruego!-.  
  
Sirius se quedó paralizado. Intentó gritar "¡Lily!", pero de su garganta sólo brotó un gañido ahogado. Un destello de luz verde resplandeció por una de las ventanas del segundo piso, la ventana del cuarto de Harry. Se oyó una risa fría y aguda, una risa que Sirius conocía muy bien y que le congeló la sangre en las venas. Durante un segundo no ocurrió nada...  
  
Y entonces tuvo lugar la explosión.  
  
  
  
Remus Lupin arrugó la hoja de papel que le había llegado por correo y la echó al fuego de su chimenea, donde se enroscó y se consumió entre las llamas de inmediato. Se apoyó en el respaldo de su viej butaca y suspiró. "Lo lamentamos, señor Lupin, pero no es usted la persona adecuada que buscamos para el puesto de trabajo...". Bueno, al menos esta era educada. Había llegado a recibir notas en las que el encargado de valorar las propuestas de empleo le insultaba, llamándolo perturbado, mostruo o asesino, e incluso una vez le llegó una carta en la que decía literalmente que, aunque la continuidad de la empresa de Túnicas y Capas de Calidad Orchideus & Co. dependiera de ello, jamás contratarían a un licántropo entre la plantilla. Una persona tan realista como él habría perdido la esperanza hacía ya tiempo, pero Remus se negaba a resignarse a que nadie le diera trabajo.  
  
Sus sospechas acerca de que Sirius fuese el traidor, muy a pesar suyo, no había hecho más que acrecentarse los últimos meses. Era cierto que se trataba de un buen amigo, muy simpático, y todo lo demás, pero... a la memoria de Remus no hacía más que volver aquel día, cuando todos tenían dieciséis años y estaba en Hogwarts, cunado Sirius había conducido a Severus Snape a sabiendas al pasadizo del sauce golpeador, cuando Remus estaba dentro convertido en hombre lobo. Se había enfadado mucho con Sirius cuando se enteró de lo ocurrido. "¿No te das cuenta de que podría haberlo matado?" le increpó. "¿Te has parado a pensar en cómo me habría sentido teniendo que cargar con su muerte en mis espaldas en resto de mi vida?".  
  
Sirius se disculpó y alegó que no se había parado a pensarlo. Ese era el problema de Sirius, se dijo Remus. Resultaba extraño que una persona tan inteligente y con una agudeza mental como la suya fuese a la vez tan precipitada tan impulsiva. No era violento por naturaleza, pero se ponía muy agresivo si alguien le hería a él a a alguno de sus seres queridos. Alguien tan leal, cualidad que compartía con Remus, no parecía capaz de pasarse al bando de los mortífagos, y, sin embargo, Remus no creía que pudiese ser nadie más.  
  
Si pudiera saber lo que estaba haciendo en ese momento...  
  
  
  
A pesar de que se encontraba a bastantes metros de distancia de la casa, Sirius fue derribado por la onda expansiva provocada por la explosión. Al cabo de unos segundos, se levantó. Se llevó la mano a la frente, donde sentía un fuerte dolor, y al mirársela la vio manchada de sangre. Alguno de los escombros debía haberle dado en la cabeza. Pero la herida no parecía grave, y a Sirius era lo que menos le importaba en aquel momento. Sintió que le volvía la voz, y echó a correr hacia la casa.  
  
-¡James!- gritó, desesperado.- ¡Lily! ¡James! ¡Por Dios, contestad! ¿Estáis ahí? ¡James!-.  
  
Sabía que sus gritos eran inútiles, que ra imposible que sus amigos hubiesen sobrevivido, pero aún así no podía parar. Se adentró entre las ruinas, llamando sin parar a James y a Lily.  
  
Nadie contestó.  
  
Fue entonces cuando vio lo que parecía un cuerpo semienterrado entre los cascotes, a la altura de lo que en otro tiempo fue el salón. Se arrodilló junto a él, y, al apartar los escombros, descubrió el cuerpo sin vida de James Potter.  
  
Tenía heridas en la cabeza y en los brazos producidas por el derrumbre de la casa, pero no era eso lo que le había matado. Sirius distinguó con claridad la mueca de horror y sorpresa que dejaba la maldición Avada Kedravra en sus víctimas al arrancarles la vida. Aún sujetaba la varita en la mano. Sus gafas estaban rotas y las llevaba torcidas. Sirius notó cómo los ojos se le llenaba de lágrimas. Cerró los ojos de James, y se apartó de él, incapaz de volver a mirarlo. Era su mejor amigo, y ahora estaba muerto. No tuvo que andar mucho para descubrir a Lily, en condiciones similares. Su cabello largo y rojizo estaba desparramado en el suelo formando una aureola alrededor de su cabeza. La expresión desorbitada de su rostro no impedía ver que había sido hermosa, que aún lo era.  
  
"Harry" pensó Sirius. "Harry es mi ahijado, y ahora estará muerto también. No es posible que haya sobrevivido". No se sentía con ánimos de buscarle. Era un niño precioso, con una sonrisa encantadora y los mismos enormes ojos verdes de su madre. No podría resistir verlo igual que sus padres.  
  
En ese momento, oyó, casi imperceptible, un llanto infantil. Venía de cerca. Sirius, casi sin creer lo que oía, se acercó hasta allí, pero pronto se dio cuenta de que otra persona habia llegado primero. Alguien alto y fuerte, mucho más de lo normal. Sirius sintió temor durante un segundo. Luego, se dio cuenta de que aquella persona era Rubeus Hagrid.  
  
-¡Sirius!- exclamó Hargid con sopresa- ¿qué haces aquí?-.  
  
-Hola, Hagrid, yo... -Sirius tragó saliva. Estaba demasiado horrorizado como para hablar.  
  
Hagrid meneó la cabeza con tristeza.  
  
-Lo sé. Es horrible. Dumbledore me ha mandado a recoger a Harry-.  
  
-Pero... pero... ¿Cómo es posible? Quiero decir, James y Lily están... ¿cómo ha podido Harry...? ¿Dónde está Voldemort?-.  
  
Un brillo extraño centelleó en los ojos de Hagrid.  
  
-Ha desaparecido. Dumbledore lo sabe. Se acabó-.  
  
-¿Cómo que ha desaparecido? ¿Él? ¿Cómo ha ocurrido?-.  
  
-No lo sé. Tal vez no lleguemos a saberlo nunca. Bueno, Sirius, me llevo a Harry antes de que aparezcan los muggles-.  
  
-Espera- le detuvo Sirius.  
  
-¿Qué?- preguntó Hagrid.  
  
-Dame a Harry, Hagrid. Soy su padrino. Yo cuidaré de él. Dámelo-.  
  
-Lo siento, Sirius, pero Dumbledore me ordenó que se lo trajera a él. Va a entregarlo a sus tíos-.  
  
-¿Qué?- se extrañó Sirius.-¿A sus tíos muggles? ¿La hermana de Lily? Vamos, Hagrid, eso no tiene sentido. Dumbledore sabe que yo soy su tutor. James y Lily me nombraron su tutor en caso de que les pasara algo-.  
  
-Lo siento, Sirius, pero discute eso con Dumbledore cuando le veas. Yo tengo órdenes-.  
  
Sirius abrió la boca para protestar, pero de pronto se detuvo. Comprendió por qué Dumbledore le había dicho a Hagrid que se llevara a Harry. Se suponía que Sirius era el Guardián Secreto de James y Lily. Nadie, ni siquiera Dumbledore, sabía que habían hecho un cambio en el último momento y habían hecho Guardián a Peter, dejando a Sirius como cebo. Dumbledore creía que Sirius era el traidor. Y, si no encontraba a Peter pronto, todo el mundo lo creería.  
  
-Está bien- contestó, pensando con rapidez- llévate mi moto, al menos. No la voy a necesitar. Llegarás antes. Cuídalo-.  
  
-Vaya, gracias- Hagrid parecía sorprendido. Todo el mundo sabía que Sirius adoraba aquella moto.-Bueno, tengo que irme. No te preocupes por Harry. No le pasará nada. Hasta pronto-.  
  
-Hasta pronto- contestó Sirius. Pero pasarían más de doce años hasta que volviera a ver a Hagrid.  
  
Sujetando con delicadeza al niño, que aún gimoteaba, Hagrid se subió a la moto de Sirius, encendió el contacto, y unos segundos después se elevó, desapareciendo en la oscuridad de la noche.  
  
Sirius se quedó durante unos segundos mirando el lugar por donde se había marchado Hagrid. Luego, se obligó a reaccionar cuando empezó a escuchar voces. La gente no tardaría mucho en llegar. Sirius miró por últimas vez los escombros de la casa. No distinguió los cuerpos de sus amigos, pero fue suficiente para que un estremecimiento de ira y dolor le recorriera todo el cuerpo. Se transformó en un perro grande y negro. Su novia solía decirle que podía reconocerle cuando se transformaba en animago porque era el único perro del mundo que podía tener aquellos ojos azules. Echó a correr con todas sus fuerzas hacia Londres. Sabía que, si huía, Peter se escondería allí. La mayoría de criminales lo hacían. Era mucho más difícil para el Ministerio de Magia actuar contra un criminal en las grandes ciudades, puesto que estaban llenas de muggles que podrían ver cualquier signo de magia que empelaran. Sólo tenía un objetivo en su mente: encontrarle, encontrarle y hacer que todos comprendieran la verdad. Debía hacerlo para vengar la vida de sus amigos... y para salvar la suya propia. 


	2. Prólogo II Doce años

Bueno, aquí va la segunda parte del prólogo, lo que vendría a ser el capítulo dos.  
  
Cris: Muchas gracias por tus comentarios. Yo también estoy de acuerdo en que al escribir hay que poner cuidado con el estilo y la gramática, siempre es agradable leer un texto sin faltas de ortografía (aunque a veces las letras se me cambieb de sitio es porque escribo muy aprisa, no porque no sepa cómo es la palabra, y luego, en la revisión del texto, se me escapan :-)  
  
Yverne: Gracias también por tus palabras de ánimo. Te alegrará saber que Sirius es uno de los personajes que más saldrá aquí.  
  
Sybill: Gracias por tu sugerencia, pero me parece que voy a seguir haciéndolo en word, porque, como aún no domino muy bien esto de las publicaciones, mejor no cambiar el método, no vaya a ser peor el remedio que la enfermedad. Un abrazo.  
  
Lucía: Lamento tener que decirte que a lo mejor también lloras en este segundo capítulo, pero no te preocupes, te prometo que en los próximos capítulos será mas alegre. Un abrazo para tí también.  
  
Laura: Me vas a hacer sonrojar con eso de la estatua. Muchísimas garcias por darme ánimos en tu review, un beso.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
PRÓLOGO (II)  
  
  
  
Remus se había quedado dormido frente a la chimenea cuando una voz le despertó.  
  
-¡Remus! ¡Eh, Remus!-.  
  
Remus despertó, medio sobresaltado. En la chimenea, entre las llamas, estaba la cara de Albus Dumbledore.  
  
-¿Qué ocurre?- preguntó.-¿Ha pasado algo?-.  
  
-Sí, Remus. Ha pasado algo. El Seño Tenebroso ha caido. Está muerto. O al menos, eso es lo que va a pensar el Ministerio. En cualquier caso, ya no está. Pero los Potter han muerto-.  
  
-¿Qué?- balbuceó Remus.-¿Cómo... cómo que Voldemort se ha ido? ¿Y James y Lily? ¿Pero cómo les ha...  
  
-Han muerto, Remus- dijo Dumbledore, hablando con rapidez.-Al parecer, Voldemort fue a su casa y les mató, pero no pudo matar a Harry. Puede que haya sido eso lo que le ha hecho desaparecer-.  
  
-Pero... si ellos han muerto... significa que Sirius...  
  
-Sí, Remus, me temo que tenías razón. Aunque sé que deseabas no tenerla. Sirius traicionó a James y a Lily. El traidor era él. Bueno, lo siento mucho, pero he de irme. Debo ir a Privet Drive para dejar a Harry con sus tíos, y Hagrid ya está en camino hacia allí. Volveremos a hablar. Hasta luego-.  
  
Remus se quedó allí, quieto, viendo cómo la chimenea volvía a recuperar su aspecto natural. Se llevó una mano a la frente, esforzándose por controlar los sentimientos que le embargaban de golpe. James y Sirius. Sus dos mejores amigos. Uno muerto, y el otro convertido en un servidor de Voldemort.  
  
Peter se quedaría horrorizado cuando lo supiera.  
  
  
  
Una de las ventajas incuestionables de poder convertirse en perro, pensó Sirius, era la sorprendente capacidad de poder seguir un rastro que al resto de los humanos pasaría desapercibido.  
  
Estaba en uno de los muchos callejones poco transitados que había en Londres. Había encontrado el rastro de Peter Pettigrew apenas un par de horas después de empezar a buscarlo. Al convertirse en perro, podía seguir señales que al resto de personas normales pasarían desapercibidas. Algunas personas, todos muggles, que caminaban por la calle, se le había quedado mirando con una mezcla de curiosidad y espanto, ya que no era muy común ver a un perro tan grande como aquel, más que un San Bernardo adulto, recubierto de aquel espeso pelaje negro y siguiendo una dirección fija, como si supiese exáctamente a dónde quería ir y por qué.  
  
Peter no estaba muy lejos, y Sirius lo sabía. Podía sentir su presencia cada vez más cercana, el miedo, la maldad, el odio reprimido... y el cansancio. Pettigrew estaba agotado, probablemente no tenía a quién recurrir y carecía de un objetivo concreto, ahora que Voldemort había caido.  
  
Un cuarto de hora más tarde le encontró. Estaba en un callejón algo más grande que los anteriores, observando el escaparate de una tienda, cuando Sirius le encontró. Se ocultó tras unos contenedores de basura y recuperó su forma natural. Luego, salió y se encaminó hacia él. Entonces Pettigrew se dio la vuelta. Cuando vio a Sirius, sus facciones se desencajaron a causa del horror. Se quedó paralizado durante unos segundos, pero, antes de que Sirius pudiera decir nada, se metió la mano en el bolsillo y exclamó:  
  
-¡Asesino!-.  
  
La gente le miró y luego se quedó mirando a Sirius.  
  
-¡A James y Lily, Sirius!- gritó Peter, poniendo cara de indignación- ¿cómo pudiste?-.  
  
A partir de ahí todo ocurrió tan rápido que Sirius casi no se dio cuenta hasta que hubo sucedido. Ciego de rabia, sacó la varita con la intención de matar a Pettigrew, junto en el instante en que vio un destello plateado junto a la capa de éste. Se oyó un grito de dolor al mismo tiempo que Pettigrew, moviendo la varita a su espalda, hacía que la calle explotara.  
  
Durante unos momentos, Sirius, ensordecido por el ruido de la explosión y cegado por la nube de humo que se había levantado, no pudo ver ni oír nada. Luego, poco a poco, comenzó a distinguir los gritos. Eran gritos de histeria, de terror, que se escucharon cada vez más claros al mismo tiempo que el humo iba disipándose. Y, entonces, Sirius pudo ver lo que había ocurrido.  
  
En medio de la calle había un enorme boquete. El suelo estaba lleno de esconmbros y cadáveres. Algunas alcantarillas se habían roto y el agua se derramaba, inundando aquel callejón londinense. Había por lo menos doce personas muertas, tiradas en el suelo, muchas de ellas desmembradas. Y allí, en frente de él, estaba la túnica de Peter, manchada de polvo y sangre, y con un dedo mutilado asomando entre los pliegues. En ese momento, vio una rata, una rata que conocía muy bien, introduciéndose por la alcantarilla rota. Sirius intentó moverse, pero estaba paralizado. Oyó sirenas; la policía muggle se estaba acercando. Y el grupo de Magos de Choque de Operaciones Mágicas Especiales no tardaría mucho en aparecer. La gente gritaba algo, señalándole con el dedo, pero Sirius no podía hacer nada, tal era su estado de conmoción.  
  
De pronto, entendió lo que le iba a pasar: él era el Guardián Secerto de los Potter, y sólo lo sabían ellos, Peter y él mismo. James y Lily estaban muertos, Peter había desaparecido... no sin antes acusarle de traidor ante decenas de testigos. Y ahora, a ojos de todo el mundo, él sería el traidor. Nunca podría demostrar que él no era el Guardián Secreto, que él no había matado a Peter... porque Peter, el verdadero traidor, estaba ahora muerto a los ojos de todo el mundo. Nadie sabía que eran animagos, no estaban registrados. Y entonces, ¿qué iba a ser de él?  
  
Vio a los Magos de Choque de Operaciones Mágicas Especiales llegando. Cornelius Fudge iba con ellos. Sirius sintió un acceso de horror y comprensión súbita que le hizo quedarse sin respiración. Por un momento pensó que rompería a llorar... pero en lugar de eso, sin saber por qué, prorrumpió en una risa histérica. Aún se estaba riendo cuando se lo llevaron.  
  
  
  
1982  
  
  
  
En aquel oscuro lugar, hasta la escasa luz del sol que llegaba de cuando en cuando parecía un augurio de muerte. Oscuridad, locura, dolor... muerte, ¿por qué no le llegaría la muerte?  
  
Sirius Black sólo llevaba un año en Azkaban, aunque parecía que llevase ahí toda la vida. Al fin y al cabo, tendría que irse acostumbrando, porque pasaría allí el resto de su vida. Esa había sido la sentencia, si es que se podía llamar sentencia a la orden sin juicio previo que había dictado Bartemius Chrouch cuando supo que le habían atrapado. No pudo hablar con Remus. No pudo hablar con Albus. Nadie quiso escucharle. Aún recordaba aquel día, en el Ministerio de Magia, cuando le llevaron ante el señor Crouch. Este era un mago de aspecto serio, mirada severa y porte orgulloso que se encargó de anunciarle que, sin juicio previo, sería enviado a Azkaban para pasar allí el resto de su vida.  
  
-Pero... pero... no puede hacer eso. Soy inocente. Yo no era el Guardián Secreto-.  
  
-No diga tonterías, señor Black. Todo el mundo sabe que usted lo era. El propio Albus Dumbledore ha testificado en su contra-.  
  
-¡Pero si se lo he explicado! -exclamó Sirius, desesperado- ¿por qué no quiere escucharme? James y Lily nos cambiaron en el último momento. ¡Peter era el Guardián Secreto! Yo no le maté, él escapó, y ahora está...  
  
-¡No me tome por idiota, Black!- exclamó Crouch en tono airado.-¡Sabemos que usted era el Guardián Secreto! ¡Muy astuto por su parte, alegar un cambio de última hora cuyos testigos están muertos! El Ministerio de Magia no tiene tiempo para oír los desvaríos de un mortífago tan despreciable como usted. Será enviado a Azkaban de inmediato- .  
  
Los dos aurores que había en la habitación agarraron a Sirius de los brazos, obligándole a levantarse. Sirius se retorció, mirando a Crouch con desesperación.  
  
-¡No! ¡No! ¡Espere! ¡Soy inocente! ¡Tengo derecho a un abogado! ¡A un juicio! ¡Este es un país democrático, usted no puede hacer esto! ¡La Constitución...  
  
-¡Qué noble por su parte, invocar los principios del sistema que usted y otros como usted han tratado de destruir!- exclamó Crouch, furioso.-¡Bien, señor Black, tal vez su formación jurídica no alcanze a distinguir entre la legislación para tiempo de paz y para tiempo de guerra! ¡Es usted un traidor, y como tal se le va a tratar! ¡Lleváoslo!-.  
  
-¡No!- gritó Sirius con la voz llena de angustia.- ¡Usted está cometiendo un error! ¡Yo no he hecho nada! ¡No traicioné a James y a Lily!-.  
  
No sirvieron de nada sus gritos. Los dos aurores que le sujetaban lo sacaron de la habitación. Sirius, cuando los aurores dieron la vuelta, no tuvo más remedio que girarse también... y se encontró cara a cara con su novia, Susan.  
  
-¡Susan!- exclamó, con una mezcla de sorpresa y alegría. Bueno, al menos, aunque Remus y Albus no habían ido a ayudarle, aún había alguien que creía en su inocencia, que había ido a declarar a su favor...  
  
Pero, en cuanto la miró a los ojos, supo que no era a eso a lo que Susan March había ido al Ministerio de Magia. En los ojos de la chica había una mezcla de temor y odio. Al cabo de unos segundos, habló con una voz fría y temblorosa.  
  
-No he venido a verte a tí, Sirius- dijo.-Sólo estoy en el Ministerio para romper el contrato con la inmobiliaria-.  
  
Hizo un gesto con la mano para mostrarle a Sirius los papeles que llevaba en la mano.  
  
-¿Los... los papeles para nuestra casa?- musitó Sirius con voz débil.-Pero, Susan... tú, tú sabes que yo no soy un mortífago... ¿no?-.  
  
En el rostro de Susan se reflejaba el dolor, pero también la rabia.  
  
-Lily era mi amiga... -dijo, y por su voz pareció que iba a echarse a llorar, pero un segundo después se recompuso.  
  
-Adiós, Sirius- dijo, y, sin mirarle a la cara, se dio media vuelta y echó a andar por el pasillo.  
  
Sirius la vio alejarse atónito, sin poder creer que aquello estuviera pasando.  
  
-¡Susan! ¡Susan, espera! ¡Tienes que creerme! ¡Yo no fui! ¡Por favor, no me dejes! ¡Soy inocente, te lo juro! ¡Susan!-.  
  
Pero ella no dio muestras de estar escuchándole. Giró por el pasillo y desapareció. Sirius sintió una enorme opresión en el pecho. Su novia, sus amigos... todo el mundo pensaba que era un asesino. Nadie iría a ayudarlo, o a declarar en su favor. Estaba solo. Por primera vez en su vida, estaba solo. Sintió que los ojos se le llenaban de lágrimas, y se mordió el labio con fuerza, tratando de no romper a llorar delante de todo el Ministerio de Magia. Al pensar en lo que le esperaba, el terror comenzó a atenazarle el pecho: la celda, los dementores, y con los dementores el dolor, la locura... y, si era afortunado, la muerte.  
  
-¡No! ¡No me llevéis allí! ¡Por favor, dejadme hablar con Albus Dumbledore, con Remus Lupin... ellos... ellos tienen que saberlo, tienen que saber que yo no fui! ¡SOLTADME, MALDITA SEA!-.  
  
-¡Haz que se calle!- exclamó uno de los aurores al otro, exasperado. El otro sacó con esfuerzo la varita del bolsillo y apuntó a Sirius.  
  
-¡Desmaius!-.  
  
A partir de ahí ya no recordaba nada. El siguiente recuerdo era el frío, mucho frío. Estaba en un bote, con las manos sujetas por esposas y con un dementor a cada lado, que remaban en dirección a una isla situada a un par de kilómetros de la costa. Mantenían el bote sorprendentemente firme teniendo en cuenta lo picado que parecía el mar, sensación que se acentuaba por la cantidad de nubes oscuras que cubrían el cielo. Sirius sintió aún más escalofríos cuando distinguió la prisión. Lo habían arrastrado hasta su celda, y ya no había vuelto a salir de allí. Parecía imposible que después de un año aún siguiera vivo en medio de aquel lugar miserable y espantoso. Tal como había temido, tras aquella horrible entrevista con Bartemius Crouch, habían llegado la celda, los dementores, aquella avalancha de recuerdos horribles que provocaban dolor y tristeza... ¿y la locura? ¿Por qué no se había vuelto loco? Aún no llegaba a comprenderlo. Nunca había oído de nadie que pudiera permanecer un año en Azkaban sin volverse loco. Sirius estaba en régimen de alta seguridad, y ello equivalía a tener dos dementores en la puerta las veinticuatro horas del día, que entraban tres veces, a diario, para llevarle la comida. Y, aunque los recuerdos y pensamientos tristes le atormentaban a diario, conservaba la cordura. Sabía quién era, pensaba racionalmente, y, aunque le había quitado la varita, estaba casi seguro de que conservaba sus poderes, aunque en teoría ya debería haberlos perdido. Era curioso. Cada vez que el dolor se hacía demasiado insoportable y él estallaba en lágrimas angustiosas, temiendo perder la razón, pensaba "Soy inocente. Yo no maté a James y a Lily. Soy inocente", y aquello le proporcionaba un alivio casi inmediato. Como a aquel pensamiento le seguía una oleada de furia al pensar que el verdadero traidor, Peter, estaba en libertad, no se podía decir que aquél fuera un pensamiento agradable, de modo que los dementores no podían quitárselo. Y Sirius pensaba aquello con frecuencia, al menos cien veces al día, porque había algo en él que tenía la certeza de que ese era el único método para conservar la cordura.  
  
Había muchos mortífagos y criminales en la prisión, algunos habían llegado después que él, e incluso éstos estaban locos. Uno hablaba en la oscuridad con su esposa, como si estuviera en su casa con ella, y por la noche lanzaba gritos horribles pidiéndole que no se muriera. Al parecer, ése era el recuerdo que le había vuelto loco: el recuerdo de la muerte de su mujer. No debía quedarle mucho tiempo de vida, hacía casi un mes que había dejado de comer. Igual que aquel chico joven y pálido que había llegado no mucho después que él. Primero llamaba a su madre gritando. Luego, se quedó en silencio. Y ahora los dementores rondaban su celda, situada a poca distancia de la de Sirius, y parecían contentos. Debía quedarle poco para morir.  
  
A pesar de que estaba considerablemente mejor que los otros presos, Sirius no creía poder aguantar mucho tiempo. A pesar de que los pensamientos sobre su inocencia parecían funcionar, temía levantarse una mañana y no recordar quién era, ni cómo se llamaba. El dolor constante de todos sus malos recuerdos era cada día más fuerte. No podía soportar ver una y otra vez en su mente a James y a Lily muertos, además de todas las cosas malas que le habían sucedido en la vida. La soledad, para un chico tan sociable como él siempre había sido, era realmente insoportable. Y entonces se decidió. Llevaba más de una semana pensándolo, pero tenía miedo de intentarlo. En realidad, se le había pasado por la cabeza ya la noche de esa primera Navidad en la cárcel, cuando estuvo durante más de dos horas con un alambre que había sacado de su cama en una mano y mirándose la muñeca de la otra, tratando de decidir si suicidarse o no. Creía que fue la idea repentina que le vino a la cabeza lo que le había salvado. Convertirse en perro. Usar su poder de animago, suponiendo que ún lo tuviera. De ese modo, sus emociones serían menos complejas y soportaría mejor el dolor. Decidió hacerlo en ese momento. Se limpió los ojos. No tenía espejos en su celda, pero sospechaba que debía tenerlos tan enrojecidos como una banshee, puesto que lloraba todos los días varias veces, a menudo sin darse cuenta hasta que notaba que tenía la cara empapada. Fue entonces cuando se concentró. Comenzó a usar todo el poder de su mente para convertirse en perro. Por un momento creyó que no funcionaría y se asustó, pero siguió concentrándose, y pronto sintió que su cuerpo se transformaba. Una pequeña punzada de alegría sacudió su alma, que enseguida se desvaneció a causa de los dementores.  
  
Comenzó a sentirse más tranquilo. Se subió a su camastro y observó el cielo nocturno por los barrotes de su ventana. La luna estaba llena. Pensó en Remus, que en ese momento debería haber sufrido ya su dolorosa transformación en hombre lobo. Pensó en Susan, que tal vez habría encontrado ya un nuevo amor y sólo le recordaría como el despreciable mortífago con el que estuvo a punto de cometer el error de casarse. Y pensó en Harry, el hijo de James, su ahijado, que ahora tendría dos años y estaba viviendo con muggles. Luego, el cansancio le venció y se durmió escuchando el sonido del mar y los débiles gritos de los otros prisioneros.  
  
  
  
1994  
  
  
  
Remus Lupin se dejó caer, cansado, en la cama de su habitación, intentando desconectar de otro agotador día de clase.  
  
Hogwarts. Había vuelto a Hogwarts.  
  
Nunca podría agradecerle lo suficiente a Dumbledore que le hubiese dado trabajo como profesor en Hogwarts. Su vida había mejorado considerablemente desde que estaba allí. Tenía un trabajo remunerado por primera vez en años, compañeros con los que charlar, la estupenda comida de los elfos domésticos, la poción matalobos de Snape, y sobre todo, la oportunidad de estar cerca de Harry. Cada vez que lo veía, era casi como estar de nuevo con James, con aquel James de Hogwarts con el que había compartido, junto a Sirius y Peter, los años más felices de su vida. Estar de nuevo en aquel castillo le daba una paz que no había sentido en años. Ojalá pudiera quedarse allí por mucho tiempo...  
  
Entonces, en su mente resonó la palabra "Sirius", y parte de la paz que sentía desapareció. En el correr de los años, había intentado apartar de su mente en la medida de lo posible a sus tres amigos del colegio, aunque no siempre lo conseguía, pero, ahora, los estaba recordando más que nunca. Cada noche se hacía la misma pregunta, por más que pensaba, no podía encontrar la explicación. Debería estar loco hacía tiempo, incluso muerto. Como mínimo, sus poderes tenían que haber desaparecido. Pero, ni en sus sueños más extraños, había considerado la posibilidad de que Sirius pudiera llegar a...  
  
  
  
... escapar de Azkaban. Hacía días que no pensaba en otra cosa. Desde que había visto el artículo que le había mostrado Fudge.  
  
Sirius sólo se transformaba en humano cuando Cornelius Fudge iba a hacer una revisión a Azkaban. Los dementores eran ciegos, así que ellos eran incapaces de ver si lo que había en la celda era un perro o una persona. Además, el hecho de que sus sentimientos se volvieran menos complejos al transformarse en animal había hecho que pensaran que estaba perdiendo la razón, como todos los demás, y habían relajado un poco la vigilancia. Sorprendentemente, Sirius seguía totalmente cuerdo después de doce años. Débil y con la noción del tiempo distorsionada, pero cuerdo y con poderes. Era incapaz de alejar a los dementores sin una varita, claro, pero era capaz de soportar la influencia que ejercían sobre él. Pero había algo nuevo: la idea de escapar. En la última revisión, hacía algo más de uan semana, Cornelius Fudge llevaba un periódico en la mano. Sirius se lo pidió, con la esperanza de poder hacer los crucigramas, un pasatiempo que siempre le había gustado, cuando se encontró con una fotografía en la primera página donde un niño tenía a Peter Pettigrew, en su forma de rata, en el hombro. Sirius se había quedado helado y había seguido leyendo que esa familia estaba de vacaciones en Egipto garcias a un premio, y dedujo que la rata era del niño. El niño, con la edad que aparentaba, unos trece años, estaría en Hogwarts. Y en Hogwarts estaba Harry. El hijo de James Potter y Peter Pettigrew estaban en el mismo lugar.  
  
A partir de aquello no pudo pensar en otra cosa. Aquello se convirtió en su obsesión. Desde entonces, se sentía más fuerte, un profundo deseo de escapar, más fuerte que cualquiera que hubiese tenido antes, crecía en lo más hondo de su corazón. Había deseado escapar otras veces, claro, pero esta era la primera vez que aquel deseo le daba fuerzas. Desde siempre se había sentido culpable por haber sido él quien le ofreció a James y a Lily la oportunidad de cambiar de Guardián Secreto en el último momento. Y lo único que podía pensar era que, si no había podido salvar a James de Peter, tenía que salvar a su hijo. A Harry, a su ahijado... y cada vez la fuerza crecía más en él.  
  
Era de noche cuando ocurrió. Los dementores entraron, como de costumbre, para dejarle la comida en la celda. Generalmente, uno entraba para dejar la bandeja mientras el otro esperaba bloqueando la puerta. Pero, esa noche, ocurrió algo. Cuando el primer dementor entraba para dejar la comida, el preso de la celda de en frente pareció volverse loco. Perdido en sus delirios, comenzó a gritar, abriendo desmesuradamente los ojos ante algo que él sólo veía. Empezó a dar alaridos de pánico y, en un arranque de desesperación, comenzó a golpearse contra los barrotes. Sirius no pudo contener una sensación de repugnancia cuando el preso se mordió una de las muñecas y empezó a brotar sangre a chorros de la herida. Los dementores no podían hacer nada si un preso moría por dejar de comer o por causas naturales, pero, ante un hecho como aquél, el Ministerio les obligaba a actuar. El dementor que estaba en la puerta se lanzó con rapidez hacia la celda del loco, y, en ese momento, Sirius vio que podía salir. Durante un momento, se quedó sin respiración. Fue como ver la luz tras doce años de oscuridad. Sin darse tiempo a pensar, se arrastró hacia la salida y escapó de su celda. El dementor que le había traido la bandeja se giró, confuso, pero, debido a la dificultad de los dementores por sentir emociones animales, tardó en reaccionar.  
  
Cuando dieron la voz de alarma, Sirius, en forma de perro negro, recorría con desesperación los pasillos de Azkaban, intentando hallar la salida. La mayoría de presos no le prestaron atención. Otros le miraron, pero no articularon ningún sonido. Y, entonces, lo vio. Una especie de tragaluz, que daba diréctamente al mar. Había una escalera que bajaba hasta el agua, hasta el lugar donde presumiblemente se ataban los botes cuando hacía mal tiempo, ya que, allí, el viento y las olas producían menos daño que en el embarcadero. Y, entonces, Sirius, sin perder un segundo, saltó.  
  
El agua helada del mar del Norte le sacudió como un latigazo. Aunque la noche estaba en calma y en el mar no había casi olas, hacía mucho frío. Sirius tomó aliento y se puso a nadar. Si no hubiese tenido el cuerpo y la gruesa piel peluda de un perro, habría muerto de hipotermia media hora después, pero su poder de animago le salvó. No obstante, quedaba el tremendo esfuerzo de nadar dos kilómetros hasta la orilla. Pensaba que nunca podría hacerlo, que la orilla estaba cada vez más lejos. Aunque su cuerpo de perro le daba más velocidad y protección frente a las aguas congeladas, le parecía que iba a desmayarse de un momento a otro. Recordaba lo que había estudiado en la asignatura de Estudios Muggles, la historia de un barco muggle llamado Titanic, en el que viajaban también algunos magos y brujas de incógnito, que chocó contra un iceberg a principios del siglo XX en Terranova. La mayoría de los pasajeros murieron por hipotermia, congelados en las aguas del Atlántico Norte. ¿Acabaría él como una de las víctimas del Titanic?  
  
No sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba nadando. No llevaba la cuenta. Sólo se esforzaba en no desfallecer, en seguir adelante, seguir impulsándose, aunque en sus débiles músculos la fuerza era cada vez más escasa y el pesado pelaje que le protegía tiraba de él también hacia el fondo. Fue entonces cuando notó que sus patas rozaban la arena de la orilla. Casi sin creérselo, se dio cuenta de que estaba sólo a diez metros de la orilla. Se transformó en humano, ya que de ese modo sería más alto y podría salir andando.  
  
Cuando la gruesa piel y el pelo desaparecieron para dar lugar a la frágil epidermis humana, fue como si le clavasen mil agujas por todo el cuerpo. Ahogó un grito al notar el agua helada, y fue como si algo estallara en su interior. Al recuperar su forma original, las intensas emociones humanas volvieron a él como una avalancha poderosa, enorme.  
  
Echó a correr a través del agua, sintiendo el frío que se le pegaba a la piel, comenzando a recordar su infancia, sus años en Hogwarts, cuando fue seleccionado para Gryffindor, el bautizo de Harry, todos esos momentos maravillosos que habían estado fuera de su alcance durante tantos años. Corrió para salvar su vida, porque sabía que no tardarían en llegar dementores y magos del Ministerio que peinarían la zona, sin notar que ya había salido del agua y que el frío que sentía era provocado por el viento al azotarle la cara, sin notar que su cabello, que no se había cortado en años, se ensuciaba con las hojas y las ramas que se enredaban en él a su paso, sin notar que, mientras corría, estaba llorando. Cuando tuvo que pararse porque le faltaba el aliento, se apoyó en un tronco del bosque que bordeaba la playa, jadeando, y rompió a llorar, sin intentar controlarse, lloraba, pero no como en Azkaban, de desesperación, sino de asombro y reverencia, de incredulidad frente a la palabra que tenía grabada en la mente.  
  
"Libre" pensó, aturdido."Soy libre. Soy libre".  
  
Se apoyó en el tronco y resbaló hasta quedar sentado. Miró las estrellas. A través de las hojas de los árboles, se veía el cielo, cuajado de estrellas, algunas de las cuales quedaban deslumbradas por la luz de la luna en cuarto creciente. De pronto, se sintió hambriento, cansado y agotado. Tuvo el tiempo justo de volverse a transformar en perro antes de quedarse dormido. 


	3. Un viaje inesperado

En la actualidad  
  
  
  
Dana guardó la mochila en el maletero del autobús y subió al vehículo para ocupar el asiento que tenía asignado. Incluso para alguien tan madrugador como ella, las seis de la mañana era una hora excesiva para emprender un viaje. Un viaje que sería diferente a todos los demás.  
  
Había decidido irse a hacer, sola, el Camino de Santiago. Al principio sus padres no querían dejarla ir, preocupados por que hiciera a pie un recorrido tan largo por los bosques y las montañas de Galicia, pero al final aceptaron, tras hacerle prometer que llamaría por teléfono todos los días. Dana había intentado convencer a alguna de sus amigas de que la acompañaran, pero a ninguna le agradaba demasiado la perspectiva de caminar más de ciento cincuenta kilómetros por los fríos y húmedos bosques de España a través de caminos sin asfaltar, así que tuvo que irse sola.  
  
Hacía tiempo que quería hacerlo. A Dana le fascinaba el arte y la cultura que, a lo largo de los siglos, se había ido desplegando en torno al Camino. Las hermosas iglesias de peregrinación románicas, los hostales, aquellos pueblecitos olvidados anclados en la Edad Media... y aquel verano lo haría. Sabía que iba a irse de vacaciones por su cuenta, teniendo en cuenta que sus padres y su hermano aquel año no irían a ninguna parte. El abuelo de Dana estaba muy enfermo, y el padre de Dana era su único hijo, así que iban a quedarse en la ciudad para cuidarlo. El hermano de Dana iría a un campamento durante un mes y al chalé de la playa con sus abuelos al siguiente, pero Dana, a sus veinte años, era demasiado mayor para pasar sus vacaciones así. De modo que allí estaba, sentada en la butaca del autobús y dispuesta a cruzar media España antes de llegar al punto donde comenzaría su peregrinación.  
  
Fue entonces, apenas un minuto después de sentarse, cuando una chica se puso a su lado. Parecía más joven que ella, de unos quince años, tenía la piel pálida y el cabello rubio oscuro ondulado y algo desordenado. Miró a Dana y sonrió.  
  
-Hola- dijo. Dana se dio cuenta, por su acento, de que era extranjera.  
  
-Hola- contestó.-¿De dónde eres?-.  
  
La chica volvió a sonreír.  
  
-¿Tanto se me nota?- preguntó.-Soy inglesa. Me llamo Hermione, ¿y tú?-.  
  
-Yo soy Dana. Me dirijo a hacer el Camino de Santiago-.  
  
-¡Qué casualidad! Yo también- dijo Hermione.  
  
-¿De verdad?- le preguntó Dana.-¿Cuántos años tienes?-.  
  
-Quince, ¿y tú?-.  
  
-Veinte. ¿Vas sola?-.  
  
-Sí-.  
  
Dana la miró con extrañeza.  
  
-¿Y con quince años tus padres te dejan ir sola?-.  
  
-Mis padres confían en mí- dijo escuetamente. A Dana aquello le pareció muy raro, y pensó que tal vez esa chica se había escapado de su casa, o algo así. Sabía que en países como Gran Bretaña los jóvenes se independizan muy pronto, pero aún así le parecía extraño que con quince años la dejaran irse sola a un país extranjero y hacer un trayecto como el del Camino de Santiago, por muy responsable que fuera. No obstante, Hermione no parecía muy dispuesta a seguir hablando de aquello, y, como apenas la conocía, Dana decidió no insistir más sobre el tema.  
  
Tardaron casi un día en llegar a su destino, el pueblo de Piedrafita. Hermione no hablaba mucho de sí misma, pero le hacía muchas preguntas a Dana. Parecía más inteligente y madura de lo que corresponde a su edad, y por ello, a pesar de su juventud, Dana se alegró de tener alguien con quien charlar mientras hacía el Camino. No era muy buena en inglés, pero Hermione dominaba perfectamente el español.  
  
A las cinco de la mañana terminaron el viaje. Apenas habían dormido en el autobús, pero aún así no tenían sueño. Casi todos los que viajaban allí eran peregrinos. Cogieron las mochilas y se encaminaron a O Cebreiro, una aldea a cinco kilómetros de allí donde empezarían oficialmente el viaje. Hermione y Dana caminaron juntas. A pesar de que estaban en Julio, la noche era muy fría, había niebla y lloviznaba. A Dana le llamó la atención el dibujo que había en el impermeable de Hermione. En la parte de delante, a la altura del pecho, había un bordado rojo y amarillo de un león, con la letra "G" al lado.  
  
Tres cuartos de hora más tarde, Dana, que no estaba muy acostumbrada a caminar cuesta arriba con semejante frío, tenía cara de cansada, y Hermione le ofreció una botella.  
  
-¿Qué es, agua?- preguntó Dana.-Si es agua no podemos beber mientras caminamos, nos entraría flato-.  
  
-Ya lo sé- dijo Hermione.-Pero no es agua, es una bebida isotónica que me he traido por si acaso. Toma un poco-.  
  
Dana se lo agradeció y cogió la botella, pero apenas había dado un par de tragos cuando contrajo el rostro. ¡Aquella bebida sabía muy raro!  
  
-¿Qué es?- preguntó.-Sabe muy extraño- la verdad es que Dana se sentía muy rara, con una sensación extraña en la cabeza. Pero un segundo después se le había pasado.  
  
-Es algo fuerte- dijo Hermione, guardando la botella- pero una se siente mejor-.  
  
Al cabo de una hora llegaron a O Cebreiro. Era realmente un pueblo medieval, por el que no había pasado el tiempo. Las casas, no más de media docena, eran de una piedra gris, cubierta en su mayoría por líquenes, y tenían los tejados de paja.  
  
-¿Entramos?- preguntó Dana, señalando un bar a la orilla del camino empedrado que cruzaba el pueblo. Hermione asintió y se dirigieron allí.  
  
Muertas de frío, pidieron una taza de chocolate caliente y se sentaron. Hermione se había vuelto más locuaz y hacía preguntas a Dana acerca de lo que estudiaba, o de dónde era. Cada vez que le contestaba, se limitaba a asentir con la cabeza, como si le estuviese confirmando algo que ya sabía. Dana iba a preguntarle qué era lo que estudiaba ella, cuando la camarera trajo el chocolate y las dos dejaron de hablar para dedicarse a él, puesto que estaban hambrientas y aún les duraba el frío. Después de media hora, pasaron por la iglesia románica del pueblo para sellar su certificado y se pusieron en marcha. El itinerario previsto era llegar hasta un pueblo llamado Hospital da Condesa y descansar en el albergue de allí hasta el día siguiente.  
  
Llegaron sobre las once y media de la mañana. Durante todo el trayecto había soplado un viento helado, acompañado de una lluvia fina y persistente que se notaba en la piel como si fueran agujas. Al llegar a Hospital da Condesa, Dana estaba cansada y helada. Pero antes tenía que llamar por teléfono a sus padres como había prometido.  
  
-Vaya, mi móvil no tiene cobertura aquí, y la cabina de teléfono está ocupada- comentó Dana con fastidio.-¿Entramos a dejar nuestras cosas mientras tanto?-.  
  
-No- dijo Hermione.-Hay otra cabina por aquí, en un descampado, me lo han dicho antes. Vamos ahora, yo también tengo que llamar-.  
  
Dana no recordaba haber visto a Hermione hablar con nadie, pero, antes de poder preguntarle, vio que la chica ya se iba por una calle y no tuvo más remedio que seguirla.  
  
"Qué chica más extraña" pensaba."Estoy segura de que oculta algo. Y pienso averiguar qué es".  
  
Cuando llegaron, Dana no vio ninguna cabina, pero sí algo muy extraño: un reloj de cuco medio roto que parecía abandonado, y por el que Hermione se sintió muy interesada.  
  
-Vamos a verlo- propuso.  
  
-¿Ahora?- protestó.  
  
-Sí, ahora- dijo ella.-Parece interesante-.  
  
-¿Y la cabina?-.  
  
-Estará más adelante, supongo. Me han dicho que estaba por aquí. Venga, vamos a verlo-.  
  
-Hermione, estoy cansada, estoy empapada y tengo hambre. ¿No podríamos ir al menos a dejar las mochilas primero? Nadie se va a llevar el reloj de ahí-.  
  
Por toda respuesta, Hermione se acercó al reloj. Dana la siguió a regañadientes. ¿Por qué aquella inglesa hacía cosas tan raras? Se preguntó si no habría sido un error hacer amistad con ella.  
  
Ya estában junto al reloj, y Dana iba a abrir la boca para decirle a Hermione que hiciera lo que quisiera, pero que ella se iba a dejar la mochila y calentarse un poco, cuando la chica la empujó. Dana, que no se esperaba aquello, cayó encima del reloj y se agarró a él en un acto reflejo, intentando frenar la caída. Entonces, ocurrió algo muy extraño. Dana sintió que sus pies se despegaban del suelo y que el paisaje a su alrededor desaparecía. Se vio envuelta en una especie de torbellino, y, antes de que le diera tiempo a reaccionar, estaba de nuevo en el suelo. Pero en seguida advirtió que no era el mismo sitio en el que estaba un segundo antes. Se trataba de un patio con el suelo de piedra rodeado de unos bosques que no había visto en su vida. Había un lago un poco más allá, y la temperatura era algo más alta (no mucho) que la de Hospital da Condesa. Dana se puse en pie, aturdida y alarmada. Miró a Hermione, que había llegado allí con ella.  
  
-¿Dónde estamos?- preguntó Dana con voz aguda.-Esto no es Hospital da Condesa-.  
  
-No- dijo Hermione.-De hecho, ni siquiera estamos en España. Estamos en Hogwarts, en Escocia-.  
  
-¿Hogwarts?- repitió Dana desconcertada. Una sensación de irrealidad la invadía; no podía creer que aquello estuviese ocurriendo.-¿Qué demonios es Hogwarts? ¿Cómo hemos llegado aquí? ¿Qué eres tú, una especie de bruja?- .  
  
Hermione la miró con admiración.  
  
-¿Sabes? Creo que Dumbledore tenía razón sobre tí. No pareces tan cerrada de mente como los otros muggles-.  
  
-¿Quién es Dumbled...  
  
-Soy yo- dijo una voz. Dana se giró. Por el patio venía caminando un hombre que parecía muy anciano. Llevaba una extraña túnica que le llegaba hasta los pies y tenía el pelo y la barba blancos. La barba le llegaba al menos hasta el pecho.  
  
-Oiga, ¿quién es usted?- le preguntó Dana, intentando recobrar la serenidad.-¿Cómo he llegado hasta aquí? ¿Qué es esto, un secuestro?-.  
  
-No, señorita, nada de eso. Todo lo contrario. La hemos hecho venir aquí porque necesitamos su ayuda, y no teníamos otro método para traerla-.  
  
-¿Ayuda?- preguntó ella, extrañada. De pronto, tuvo la esperanza de que aquello fuese un sueño. Se pellizcó en el brazo. No, no era un sueño. Aquello era real.-No lo entiendo. ¿Qué es lo que quiere de mí? ¿Quién es usted... y quién es ella?- añadió, señalando a Hermione, que observaba la escena con una media sonrisa en los labios.  
  
-Dana... ¿puedo llamarla Dana?- Dumbledore la miró y ella asintió levemente- le aseguro que se lo explicaremos todo de inmediato. En seguida lo comprenderá. Por favor, acompáñenos- señaló hacia unas ruinas cercanas, lo que probablemente había sido un castillo. A pocos metros de distancia había una valla con un cartel "Ruinas peligrosas. Prohibido el paso".  
  
-Ya sé lo que es esto- dijo Dana débilmente.-Es un programa de televisión, ¿verdad? Una cámara oculta. Esto no puede ser Escocia, usted hablaría...  
  
Dana se detuvo en seco. Claro que hablaría inglés. De hecho, lo estaban hablando desde que empezó la conversación, aunque ella no se había dado cuenta. Las palabras habían salido de su boca como si fuesen español. Se llevó la mano a la boca, conmocionada, y entonces vio que Hermione sacaba de su bolsillo la bebida isotónica.  
  
-Desarrollamos esta poción durante meses- dijo.- Gracias a ella has podido asimilar instantáneamente el idioma-.  
  
-Bueno- dijo Dumbledore.- Y si ahora nos sigue, por favor... -señaló hacia las ruinas.  
  
-No pienso entrar ahí- exclamó Dana.-¿Se ha vuelto loco?- .  
  
Dumbledore sonrió y sacó una especie de varita de madera del bolsillo de su túnica. Apuntó hacia ella y susurró unas palabras que Dana no pudo descifrar, aunque parecían latín. Entonces, sucedió algo increíble: la valla y el cartel desaparecieron, y, donde estaban las ruinas, vio un enorme castillo, con muchas torres y almenas y cientos de ventanas, algunas de las cuales estaban iluminadas Dumbledore hizo un gesto con la mano, y Dana estaba tan alucinada que le siguió sin hacer preguntas hasta el castillo. Por dentro también era enorme.  
  
Al final, tras caminar por varios pasillos y corredores, llegaron a una enorme puerta de madera. Dumbledore dijo "ranas de chocolate", y la puerta se abrió, dejándoles pasar al interior. Dentro había varias personas, que no pudieron reprimir una sonrisa al ver a una joven con el oscuro y largo cabello empapado y una cara de asombro y temor casi cómica.  
  
Eran ocho, según contó Dana de un vistazo, y estaban sentados en unas sillas con la tapicería color granate. Primero vio, en la esquina derecha, a una mujer de rostro severo y el pelo recogido en un moño, ya mayor, seguidamente, a un hombre con el pelo grasiento y la nariz como un gancho, vestido de negro, que la miraba con gesto de desaprobación, a su lado estaba un hombre viejo vestido de colores llamativos y una mujer de cabello blanco, también anciana. Los que seguían eran más jóvenes: un niño con el pelo negro, gafas redondas y una extraña cicatriz en forma de rayo en la frente, otro niño pelirrojo, y, a continuación, dos hombres jóvenes: el que estaba al lado del pelirrojo tenía el cabello castaño claro veteado de gris, estaba muy delgado y pálido, pero era guapo. El que estaba a su lado tenía el cabello negro, un poco largo, y unos ojos azules preciosos, aunque algo tristes. Dumbledore indicó a Dana que se sentara en una silla vacía, entre el joven de ojos azules y Hermione. Él se sentó en una silla más grande, al lado de la mujer del moño que había visto en primer lugar. Cuando estuvieron todos sentados, Dumbledore empezó a hablar:  
  
-Bueno, creo que es hora de que demos la bienvenida a la persona que estábamos esperando. Dana, permítame que la presente. Estos son: Minerva McGonagall, Severus Snape, Mundungus Fletcher, Arabella Figg, Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Remus Lupin y Sirius Black. A Hermione, a quien aprovecho para felicitar por el excelente cumplimiento de su misión, ya la conoce. Y, ahora, permitidme que ponga al corriente a esta chica de la razón por la que está aquí-.  
  
Entonces, contó la historia más increíble que Dana había oído en su vida. Le explicó que hay dos tipos de personas, los magos, que tienen capacidad para usar poderes mágicos, y los muggles, que no la tienen. También dijo que hacía años un mago tenebroso llamado lord Voldemort se había intentado hacer con el poder del mundo mágico, y, aunque al parecer había desaparecido la noche en que intentó matar a Harry Potter, el niño de las gafas, sin conseguirlo, ahora había vuelto y estaba sembrando el pánico entre la comunidad mágica. Y lo que era peor: pronto exterminaría a los muggles, a los que despreciaba, si no se le detenía pronto. Estuvo más de media hora hablándole del mundo mágico, de aquel lugar, llamado Hogwarts, una escuela donde se enseñaba a los niños y niñas que nacían con poderes a usarlos.  
  
Mientras Dumbledore hablaba, algo extraño ocurrió en Dana. La historia era inverosímil, pero ella comenzó a aceptarla casi sin dificultad. No resultó tan traumático como le hubiera resultado a otra persona. Era como si... como si, de algún modo, una parte de ella hubiera estado esperando durante toda su vida a que llegase ese momento. Cuando Dumbledore acabó de hablar, ella le miró:  
  
-Pero, si los muggles no deben saber que los magos y las brujas existen, ¿por qué me han traído aquí? ¿Por qué me lo han contado todo?-.  
  
-Porque usted no es muggle. Por ciertas razones, no se desarrollaron sus poderes, y siguen sin desarrollarse actualmente... aunque pronto lo harán- no dijo nada más.  
  
Se oyó a alguien pronunciar la contraseña desde fuera, y acto seguido entró un hombre gigantesco, con el cabello y la barba revueltos, y un rostro simpático. Llevaba a una chica no mucho más mayor que Dana, y que, si bien parecía cohibida, resultaba evidente que sí era una bruja, ya que iba vestida con una túnica de color naranja. Era rubia, pálida y con los ojos azul claro.  
  
-La señorita Katja Maiorova, si no me equivoco, ¿verdad?- dijo Dumbledore.-De Rusia-.  
  
Katja Maiorova asintió con la cabeza. Se sentó, y entonces Dumbledore le hizo un gesto a Minerva McGonagall y esta salió por una puerta trasera. Regresó llevando un sombrero que parecía viejo y remendado y acababa en punta, como los de las brujas de los cuentos.  
  
-Ahora veremos si las señoritas Katja y Dana son quienes realmente esperamos que sean- dijo Dumbledore, y nos indicó que nos sentáramos en un taburete. Primero se sentó Katja. Dana comprendió que debía ser ese "Sombrero Seleccionador" cuyo funcionamiento le había explicado Dumbledore al hablarme de Hogwarts y sus cuatro casas: Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw y Slytherin, cada una con gente de unas cualidades determinadas. Cuando se lo pusieron a Katja, el sombrero gritó "¡Hufflepuff!" casi de inmediato. Los demás sonrieron con triunfo, algo que Dana no entendió.  
  
Luego, la llamaron a ella. Minerva McGonagall puso el Sombrero Seleccionador en la cabeza de Dana. Estuvo en silencio durante un segundo. Luego, gritó: "¡Ravenclaw!".  
  
Dana vio que todas las caras dejaban de sonreír y la miraban en silencio, con fijeza, en una mezcla de temor reverencial, estupor, y, por extraño que pareciera, alivio. 


	4. Ollivander

Bueno, en primer lugar, mis disculpas por no dejar comentarios en el capítulo tres, pero iba con tanta prisa que no me acordé. Esta vez sí que las pongo, ahí van:  
  
Frida: ¿Que por qué la miran así? Mmmm, bueno, me temo que tendrán que pasar algunos capítulos más antes de que te enteres... sigue leyendo y lo sabrás ;-) Muchas gracias por el review.  
  
Sybill (Sybi-pooh): Te veo sacando muchas conclusiones... ¡y sólo vamos por el tercer capítulo! :-) Bueno, una cosa sí puedo adelantarte, y es que Susan volverá a aparecer, pero no te digo cuándo (y no, no estaba embarazada, esos dos eran de los que usaban precauciones). Un beso, espero que sigas por aquí.  
  
Ceywen: Muchas gracias por tus reviews. Bueno, me algero de que te intrigue la historia, era lo que pretendía. Espero seguirte leyendo.  
  
Lucy-Liu: Me has hecho pensar... bueno, supongo que, si hubieran sido mortífagos, hubieran podido hacer aparecer el iceberg y luego desaparecerse para dejar a los muggles allí, no sé... en todo caso no serían mortífagos (Voldemort aún no había nacido cuando se hundió el Titanic), sino simplemente magos tenebrosos... no sé, igual acabo haciendo otro fan- fiction sobre ello ;-) Respecto a tu pregunta, bueno, no todos los capítulos van a ser tan dramáticos como los dos primeros, intentaré que haya de todo. Un saludo.  
  
Yverne y Kalisto: Gracias por los reviews del capítulo dos.  
  
Por cierto, el hechizo en latín que sale en este capítulo... tiene traducción al castellano, estuve casi una hora con el diccionario de latín intentando recordar las conjugaciones y las declinaciones... :-( De todos modos, si alguien ve algo incorrecto, le agradeceré que me avise.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
OLLIVANDER  
  
  
  
-Bueno- dijo Dumbledore con suavidad, tras una pausa.- Después de esto no creo que le queden dudas a nadie. Dana, por favor, acompáñenos. Vosotros dos- hizo un gesto a Katja y a Harry- venid conmigo, por favor. Los demás pueden acompañarnos también si lo desean-.  
  
-¿A dónde vamos?- preguntó Dana, que, aunque más tranquila, seguía sintiéndose un poco insegura.  
  
-A mi despacho- respondió Dumbeldore.-Tranquila, no tardaremos mucho-.  
  
Caminaron durante varios minutos a través del castillo. A veces, entraban en los pasillos a través de cuadros que en realidad eran puertas secretas, y Dana vio que las figuras de esos cuadros se movían. Recordó la mirada de todos cuando el Sombrero la seleccionó para Ravenclaw. En su mente bullían tantas preguntas que no se sentía capaz de pronunciar ninguna. ¿Por qué la habían traido hasta allí? ¿Cómo era posible que no fuese realmente una muggle, si toda su vida anterior había sido completamente normal? Dumbledore le había explicado que a veces nacen hijos magos de padres muggles, pero, de ser su caso, ella tendría que haber recibido la carta del colegio de magia de su país a los once años, y tenía veinte. ¿No se habrían confundido? Dumbledore parecía muy seguro de que era ella... ¿Y quién era ella?  
  
"¿Quién soy yo?" se preguntó Dana. "¿Y qué hago aquí? ¿Será cierto que tengo poderes? Y, ¿por qué se han hecho cargo de mí magos ingleses en lugar de hacerlo los españoles? Si se supone que hay un Ministerio de Magia y un colegio de hechicería en cada país del mundo...  
  
No le dio tiempo de seguir pensando, porque en ese momento Dumbledore se detuvo frente a la estatua de un pájaro gigante. Dijo "meigas fritas", y entonces la escultura se retiró y apareció una escalera. Subieron. Dana observó que todos habían seguido a Dumbledore. Cualquiera que fuese la cosa que iba a pasar allí, todos parecían tener mucho interés en verla.  
  
Entraron. Dana se quedó maravillada: era un despacho circular con montones de cuadros en las paredes y objetos extraños. Había una mesa enorme con una estantería llena de libros detrás. Pero lo que más le llamó la atención a la joven, con mucho, fue el extraño pájaro de color rojo y dorado que estaba encima de una percha. Se acercó a él.  
  
-¡Qué pájaro más bonito!- comentó.-¿Qué es?-.  
  
-Es un ave fénix- explicó Dumbledore.-Se llama Fawkes-.  
  
El animal pareció entender su nombre, porque se giró hacia Dumbledore y emitió un suave trino. Dumbeldore se acercó a un cajón de su estantería, hizo aparecer una llave dorada, la metió en la cerradura, y lo abrió. Todos se acercaron a ver qué había sacado.  
  
Dana no pudo evitar decepcionarse un poco. En las manos de Dumbledore sólo había un papel que parecía pergamino, muy amarillento y con aspecto antiguo. Hizo una seña a Harry y a Katja.  
  
-Bien- dijo.-Ahora, escuchad con atención, váis a hacer lo siguiente: Sacad las varitas y leed estas palabras apuntando a Dana. Cuando recitéis la última frase, miradla a los ojos-.  
  
Dana, que de pronto se sintió otra vez atemorizada ante la perspectiva de que unos magos pronunciaran palabras raras apuntándola con una varita, retrocedió.  
  
-¿Por qué?- preguntó.-¿Qué me hará?-.  
  
-Devolverle sus poderes- contestó Dumbeldore.- Tranquilícese, no le ocurrirá nada-.  
  
-¿Y por qué van a hacerlo ellos?- preguntó Dana. Katja era sólo un poco mayor que ella, y Harry era casi un niño, ¿y si se equivocaban y la convertían en rana?.-¿Por qué no puede hacerlo usted?-.  
  
-Tienen que hacerlo ellos- dijo Dumbledore con una leve sonrisa- por favor, calma. Le aseguro que no le va a ocurrir nada malo. Confíe en mí-.  
  
Dana no estaba tranquila en absoluto, pero miró las caras de los demás. No parecían preocupados, sólo expectantes. Y Dumbledore se veía muy seguro de lo que hacía. De mala gana, se puso delante de Harry y Katja.  
  
-Vale- dijo.  
  
Entonces, Harry y Katja cogieron el papel. Sacaron las varitas y unieron la cabeza. Lo leyeron en silencio un par de veces, y Harry levantó la cabeza.  
  
-¿Qué significa?- preguntó.-No lo entiendo-.  
  
-Es latín- dijo sencillamente Dumbledore, con un tono de voz que sugería que dejaran las preguntas para más tarde y recitaran de una vez el conjuro. Así que los dos sacaron sus varitas, apuntaron a Dana, y pronunciaron con voz clara:  
  
"Primis se intendentibus tenebris  
  
in integrum animam tua restitiutum est  
  
cum viva improbitas potestatem tua rapuit  
  
ob viva improbitas potestatem tua reddet".  
  
Y luego, ambos la miraron a los ojos y recitaron a la vez:  
  
"Perditum potestas absolvus est".  
  
Un rayo de luz roja salió de la varita de Harry, mientras de la de Katja salía uno amarillo. Se entrelazaron en el aire y se convirtieron en un único rayo de luz blanca que le dio a Dana. Esta vio cómo el rayo de luz la atravesaba, pero no sinitó nada en absoluto. Luego, la luz desapareció, y Dana miró a todas las personas que estaban a su alrededor, que la miraban en silencio.  
  
-¿Qué hago ahora?- preguntó, siniténdose un poco tonta.  
  
Dumbledore no dijo nada. Apuntó con su varita a la chimenea, dijo "incendio", y un enorme fuego apareció de repente, como si la chimenea llevara un buen rato encendida. Echó unos polvos en las llamas, y dijo:  
  
-¡Ollivander! Ollivander, ¿me oyes?-.  
  
Una sombra apareció en la chimenea. Instantes después, apareció un hombre viejo, con el pelo blanco, y llevando un enorme saco tras de sí.  
  
-Esperaba tu llamada, Albus- dijo.-Ya lo tenía todo preparado. Vamos a ver, ¿dónde está la chica...?- miró a todos hasta fijarse en Dana.- Ah, sí, esa debe ser. Bueno, veamos...  
  
-Ahora te asignarán una varita mágica- explicó Hermione a Dana.  
  
No fue una tarea fácil. La primera varita que Ollivander dio a probar a Dana (encina, pluma de fénix, veintisiete centímetros) no surtió efecto cuando la chica la agitó. Tampoco lo hicieron las siguientes. A medida que iba probando varitas, Dana se sentía cada vez más ridícula y convencida de que aquellos magos se habían equivocado de persona, o que el encantamiento de Harry y Katja no había surtido efecto. El joven llamado Sirius Black debía pensar igual, porque se dirigió a Dumbledore cuando la varita número veinte (nogal, fibra de corazón de dragón, treinta centímetros) se unió al montón de las ya deshechadas.  
  
-¿De verdad crees que funcionará, Albus?- preguntó. Era la primera vez que Dana le escuchaba. Tenía la voz profunda, aunque con un dejo juvenil.-Puede que no sea ella...  
  
-Es ella, Sirius- afirmó Dumbledore.-Si no, el Sombrero Seleccionador no habría podido adjudicarle ninguna casa-.  
  
A pesar de que Dana era de la misma opinión que Sirius, le molestó un poco que dudara de ella. Aunque, por otra parte, si se descubría que todo había sido una equivocación, que ella era muggle y no tenía poderes... ¿cómo se sentiría? ¿Aliviada? ¿Decepcionada? Dana no hubiera podido decirlo en aquel momento.  
  
Ollivander le tendió la varita número cuarenta y tres.  
  
-Caoba, pelo de unicornio, veinticinco centímetros. Pruébela-.  
  
Dana la agitó, y esta vez fue distinto. Notó calor en los dedos, y de la varita brotaron chispas. Se quedó mirando aquel palo de madera, entre complacida y asustada.  
  
-Bien- dijo Ollivander, satisfecho- por fin. Son diez galeones-.  
  
-¿Diez qué?- preguntó Dana, confundida.  
  
-Yo te los doy, Ollivander- se apresuró a decir Dumbledore.-La chica ha llegado algo... precipitadamente, y aún no ha podido cambiar el dinero muggle. Aquí tienes-.  
  
Le entregó unas monedas a Ollivander, y luego se giró hacia Dana.  
  
-Bueno- dijo.-Considera que eres una bruja desde este mismo instante. A partir de hoy, cada uno de nosotros te enseñará las nociones más importantes de las disciplinas mágicas básicas. Una especie de curso intensivo-.  
  
-Hay una cosa que no entiendo- dijo Dana.-¿Por qué hacen esto? Quiero decir... me traen aquí sin previo aviso, me... dan esos poderes, y ahora me van a enseñar las disciplinas mágicas. ¿Por qué a mí? ¿Y por qué ahora? ¿Qué es lo que pasa?-.  
  
-Como le dije cunado llegó con Hermione- dijo Dumbledore- la hemos traído hasta aquí porque necesitamos su ayuda. Por supuesto no la obligaremos a ello. La decisión final será sólo suya. Pero, antes de tomar dicha decisión, quiero que aprenda, al menos básicamente, la magia. Quiero que vea lo que es capaz de hacer-.  
  
-¿Qué tipo de ayuda?- preguntó Dana.  
  
-No creo que sea el momento de decírselo- replicó Dumbledore.-Como le he dicho, considero conveniente que primero aprenda nociones de las distintas disciplinas mágicas. Cuando haya puesto a prueba sus poderes, se lo explicaré todo. Pero no se preocupe. Le aseguro que no tendrá que hacer nada en contra de su voluntad. De hecho, si quiere, puede irse. No la retendremos aquí a la fuerza-.  
  
Si se lo hubieran propuesto una hora antes, Dana hubiese dicho que sí, sin dudarlo, que se iba, y que no pensaba quedarse en ese lugar extraño ni un minuto más. Pero en aquel momento... una parte de ella anhelaba olvidar todo aquel embrollo y volver a sus vacaciones en el Camino de Santiago, pero otra, mucho más profunda, le decía que debía quedarse. Además, sentía curiosidad. Dana siempre había sido una persona curiosa y decidida, y realmente sentía interés en conocer a aquellas personas. Y, si de verdad tenía poderes, si de verdad era una bruja, deseaba ver qué era capaz de hacer. Además, podría irse en cualquier momento. Se dijo a sí misma que, en el mismo instante en que se sintiera a disgusto o desease huir de allí, lo haría.  
  
-Muy bien- dijo.-Creo que me voy a quedar, de momento. Pero no prometo nada-.  
  
Dumbledore sonrió. Hermione, McGonagall y algunos otros también lo hicieron. -Bueno- dijo.-No esperaba menos de usted. Suba con Hermione hasta la torre de Gryffindor... ya sé que es usted de Ravenclaw, pero, como no estamos en el curso escolar, y al fin y al cabo no es alumna de Hogwarts, puede hacerse una excepción. Katja, si no le importa, tengo que quedarme a hablar con usted. También dormirá en la torre de Gryffindor. Y también recibirá entrenamiento. Minerva, Mundungus y yo nos encargaremos de usted-.  
  
Luego, volvió a dirigirse a Dana.  
  
-En cuanto a usted, cada persona le dará una materia distinta. Hermione le enseñará transformaciones, va muy avanzada. Sirius le enseñará encantamientos, Remus, defensa contra las artes oscuras, Hagrid le dará nociones generales sobre cuidado de criaturas mágicas, Severus Snape le enseñará algo de pociones, y Harry y Mundungus Fletcher la ayudarán con la herbología. En Hogwarts se imparten más disciplinas, pero estas son las imprescindibles. Es preferible que alcances un nivel avanzado en estas materias. Ah, y deberás leer algunos libros sobre la historia de la magia. Harry, Ron y Hermione conocen muy bien la biblioteca de Hogwarts, estoy seguro de que sabrán ayudarte a encontrar el volúmen adecuado. Bueno, creo que eso es todo. Hermione, acompaña a Dana hasta la torre de Griffindor. Os espero a todos en el Gran Comedor a la una en punto para la comida-.  
  
-Tendré que avisar a mis padres, señor- intervino Dana.- Si no les llamo a diario, se preocuparán-.  
  
-Me temo que eso va a ser un problema- dijo Dumbledore.- No hay cabinas muggles en varios kilómetros a la redonda...  
  
-No es problema- dijo Dana- yo llevo un teléfono móvil. Si lo enciendo sólo cuando les vaya a llamar, me figuro que la batería durará. ¿No tienen enchufes aquí?-.  
  
Sirius Black, Harry Potter y Ron Weasley se rieron.  
  
-Me temo que en Hogwarts no se usa la electricidad muggle- le explicó Dumbledore a Dana.-No hace falta. Y hay demasiada magia en el ambiente para que los aparatos electrónicos funcionen. Pero eso puede arreglarse, puedo aislar una sala para que pueda hablar ahí-.  
  
-De acuerdo- dijo Dana.-Me gustaría poder llamarles esta tarde, si no es molestia-.  
  
-Después de comer podrá. Ah, y... Dana, no es conveniente que sus padres sepan dónde está. Debido al Estatuto Internacional del Secreto de los Brujos, los muggles no pueden saber de nuestra existencia. Lógicamente, con los padres muggles de magos y brujas se hace una excepción. Pero, dadas las circunstancias, creo que es mejor que no se lo cuente hasta llegar a su casa. Dígales que sigue haciendo el Camino de Snatiago. Bueno, hasta luego- se despidió con un gesto y se llevó a Katja. Hermione, Harry y Ron acompañaron a Dana hasta la torre de Gryffindor.  
  
Dana encontró muy agradable la sala común de Gryffindor. Dejó la mochila en una de las camas del dormitorio de las chicas, al lado de la de Hermione, y la miró.  
  
-Hay que ver- le dijo- en el lío que me has metido. No puedo creer que me engañaras de esa forma-.  
  
-Bueno, tenía que hacerlo- contestó Hermione con una risita- no creo que hubieses querido venir conmigo si te lo llego a contar todo-.  
  
-Desde luego que no- afirmó Dana, sonriendo también.-Oye, ¿sabes por qué me han traído hasta aquí? ¿Tú sabes algo?-.  
  
-Sé lo mismo que tú- dijo Hermione, encogiéndose de hombros- además, Dumbledore cree que es mejor esperar a que sepas hacer magia, y yo creo que tiene razón. Él es un mago muy inteligente-.  
  
-Supongo- suspiró Dana- pero es que es todo tan raro...  
  
-Ven, tienes que meter la ropa en los cajones- dijo Hermione, levantándose de un salto. Parecía querer cambiar de tema.-No vas a dejar que se arrugue en la mochila. Y podríamos comprar ropa de bruja en Hogsmeade. Ahí sólo llevas ropa muggle, ¿no?-.  
  
Estuvieron ordenando las cosas de Dana hasta la hora de comer. A la una, Ron y Harry llamaron a la puerta de las chicas para avisarlas y bajaron al Gran Comedor. Dana pensó que esos tres niños debían tener mucha práctica en recorrer el castillo; ella se hubiera perdido entre tanto pasillo y escalera. Cuando llegaron, ya estaba la mesa puesta, y todos los demás sentados.  
  
Había cuatro mesas, pero comieron en una más grande, situada encima de una tarima, al fondo del salón. Todos tenían tanta hambre que apenas hablaban mientras daban cuenta de la comida preparada por los elfos domésticos. A las dos, cuando hubo desaparecido el postre de los platos, Dumbledore se levantó.  
  
-Creo- dijo- que ya es hora de que nos pongamos manos a la obra. Katja, vaya con la profesora McGonagall. Dana, usted vaya con Sirius. Empezará dando clases de encantamientos-. 


	5. Clase de Encantamientos

Laura: Puedes sacar las conclusiones que te parezcan mejores, no te voy a decir si tienes razón o no :-P Espero que no sea necesario rehacer tu manicura por mi culpa... si estás buscando pistas sobre el desenlace, te sugiero que cojas un diccionario de latín y traduzcas el hechizo del capítulo cuatro (no creo que estés tan desesperada como para tomarte la molestia, amí me llevó casi una hora...). Bueno, un abrazo.  
  
Sybill: La razón de ese cambio es que no están durante el curso escolar, están en vacaciones, los únicos que permanecen en Hogwarts en esas fechas son los mimebros de la Orden del Fénix, y sólo McGonagall, Dumbledore y Snape, de entre los profesores del colegio, lo son, el resto estará de vacaciones. En cuanto a Hermione, Sirius, Remus... no es que sean profesores, es que se ponen a ayudar a Dana en las materias que mejor dominan. Espero seguirte leyendo (aquí, y en los capítulos de tu fan-fiction).  
  
Minerva McGonagall: Gracias también por tu review y tus palabras.  
  
Y a todos los que han leido la historia, aunque no dejen review, gracias por leerla.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
CLASE DE ENCANTAMIENTOS  
  
  
  
Sirius se levantó de la mesa y le hizo un gesto a Dana para que le siguiera. Nunca había dado clases a nadie, si se exceptuaban las sesiones de ayuda que James, Lily, Remus y él daban a Peter Pettigrew durante la temporada de exámenes. No pudo evitar recordar a Peter, aquel niño gordito, de pelo rizado, que nunca podía mezclar los ingredientes de una poción correctamente y no recordaba cómo debía agitar la varita para lanzar los hechizos que enseñaba el profesor Flitwick en clase de encantamientos. Recordó su cara esperanzada mientras le suplicaba: "Sirius, tienes que ayudarme, no me salen los encantamientos de desarme, y tú eres tan bueno en duelos...", y su expresión de alegría cuando lograba aprobar los exámenes gracias a la ayuda de sus amigos. James era el mejor en Transformaciones, Sirius dominaba a la perfección los Encantamientos, Lily nunca fallaba en Pociones, y Remus era un maestro en Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras... al recordar cómo habían enseñado a Peter los mismos hechizos que luego éste había utilizado contra ellos, Sirius no se dio cuenta de que una expresión de ira y amargura se le dibujaba en la cara.  
  
"Vaya un antipático" pensó Dana, interpretando mal el gesto. "Tampoco creo que sea tan terrible darme clases de magia, al fin y al cabo, han sido él y los otros los que me han hecho venir aquí".  
  
Se preguntó si ese aparente desagrado que él sentía por ella sería debido a que Dana era, o había sido considerada hasta hacía muy poco, muggle. El silencio en que caminaban le resultaba incómodo, y hubiera querido entablar conversación con él, pero no se atrevió a decirle nada. Llegaron hasta el aula de Encantamientos, y entraron en ella.  
  
-Bueno- dijo Sirius, dirigiéndose al fin a ella.- Llevas la varita, ¿no?-.  
  
-Sí- contestó Dana, sacándola- aquí está-.  
  
Observó la sala. Tenía varios pupitres alineados en dos filas pegadas a cada una de las dos paredes que flanqueaban el camino hasta la mesa del profesor, al final del aula, que contenía una lámpara de quinqué y algunas hojas de pergamino.  
  
-Se supone que tengo que enseñarte Encantamientos- le dijo Sirius.-Lógicamente no voy a poder enseñarte todos los que hay, pero Dumbledore me dio una lista de los más importantes. La llevo aquí-.  
  
Sacó un pergamino de su bolsillo y se lo tendió a Dana. Había por lo menos cincuenta hechizos distintos, si no más. Dana se preguntó cómo iba a poder aprender a hacer todo aquello.  
  
-¿Tanto?- preguntó.  
  
Un asomo de sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Sirius. A pesar de que Dana aún estaba molesta, no pudo dejar de notar el cambio que se produjo en su rostro cuando sonrió. Parecía más joven, menos triste.  
  
-Podrás con todo, ya lo verás. Venga, cuando antes empecemos, mejor. Si no te importa, vamos a empezar con el... -tomó la lista y la miró durante un segundo- Wingardium Leviosa. Es el primer hechizo que te enseñan cuando vienes a Hogwarts. Sirve para hacer levitar los objetos. Empezaremos con algo pequeño-.  
  
Se sacó un pequeño frasco de tinta del bolsillo. Lo dejó encima de la mesa del profesor y sacó su varita.  
  
-Tienes que hacer este movimiento de muñeca, agitar y golpear- lo hizo para que Dana viera cómo era- y pronunciar las palabras "Wingardium Leviosa"-.  
  
Hizo el movimiento, apuntó al frasco y pronunció las palabras. Dana vio asombrada cómo el frasquito se elevaba en el aire a medida que Sirius levantaba su varita. Lo sostuvo así, y luego movió la varita hacia abajo hasta dejarlo de nuevo en la mesa.  
  
-Ahora prueba tú- dijo.-No te preocupes si no lo consigues a la primera, es normal que al principio cueste un poco-.  
  
Dana sacó la varita, la movió tal como había dicho Sirius, y, apuntando al frasco de tinta, exclamó:  
  
-¡Wingardium Leviosa!-.  
  
Levantó la varita... y se quedó boquiabierta. El tintero comenzó a levitar, pero no fue lo único. También se levantaron todos los papeles que había en la mesa, la lámpara que había encima, y la propia mesa. Dana se llevó un susto tan grande que bajó la varita de repente. La mesa golpeó en el suelo con un fuerte ruido, los papeles cayeron en todas direcciones y el frasco de tinta cayó al suelo y se rompió, salpicando la túnica de Sirius.  
  
-¡Lo... lo siento!- exclamó angustiada.-¡Te has manchado la túnica! Perdona, es que parece que aún no lo puedo manejar muy bien...  
  
Se interrumpió al ver la cara con la que le miraba Sirius. Lejos de estar enfadado, parecía asombrado.  
  
-¿Cómo... cómo has hecho eso?- balbuceó al fin.  
  
-¡No lo sé!- gimió Dana.-¡Yo... yo apunté al frasco sólamente! ¡No quería levantarlo todo!-.  
  
Pero Sirius no parecía disgustado en absoluto. Agarró la lista con rapidez y luego le dijo a Dana:  
  
-Vamos a probar con otro más difícil. El encantamiento Diffindo es más avanzado, sirve para romper o rasgar objetos. A ver si te sale bien-.  
  
Fue hasta la mesa del profesor Flitwick y cogió un trozo de pergamino en blanco. Lo puso encima de un pupitre y le explicó a Dana:  
  
-Mueves la varita hacia la hoja y dices "Diffindo". Teóricamente tiene que romperse, creo que lo conseguirás-.  
  
Dana, satisfecha de que hubiera subido el nivel tan pronto, movió la varita igual que Sirius le había mostrado y dijo:  
  
-¡Diffindo!-.  
  
La hoja de pergamino no se rasgó exáctamente; se elvó en el aire, como poseída por un vendaval, y se rompió en miles de trocitos, como si la hubiesen metido en una trituradora de papel. Al mismo tiempo, se oyó un "crac": el pupitre acababa de partirse por la mitad. Sirius lanzó una exclamación de asombro y miró a Dana con ojos desorbitados.  
  
-¡Te has cargado el pupitre!- exclamó- ¿cómo has podido hacerlo?-.  
  
-No lo he hecho adrede- dijo Dana con expresión arrepentida.-No me he dado cuenta, yo...  
  
-No me refiero a eso- la imterrumpió Sirius.-Quiero decir que no entiendo cómo has podido llegar a hacerlo en tu primera clase; ha sido increíble-.  
  
Dana sintió que enrojecía.  
  
-Pero si aún no lo controlo...  
  
-Ahí está la cuestión. No sé de ninguna persona que haya logrado hacer algo así en su primera clase. Lo normal es que algunos de los alumnos no sepan canalizar el poder y no consigan llevar a cabo el encantamiento, pero no creo que nadie nunca en su primera clase haya conseguido romper un pupitre cuando lo que tenía que rasgar era un pergamino-.  
  
-¿Y eso es malo?- preguntó Dana.  
  
-¿Malo? No, no creo, es... increíble. Tienes un potencial enorme, Dana. Desde luego, no es normal. Bueno, va a haber que probar con encantamientos realmente avanzados. Veamos, intenta ahora éste: es el encantamiento convocador. No se estudia hasta el cuarto curso. Apunta a uno de los libros de esa estantería y di "Accio"-.  
  
Dana apuntó a un libro rojo situado en una esquina de la estantería, se concentró al máximo, y exclamó:  
  
-¡Accio!-.  
  
-¡AL SUELO!- exclamó Sirius. Se lanzó encima de Dana y la empujó. Los dos cayeron al suelo justo a tiempo para ver cómo todos los libros de la estantería, seguidos de la propia estantería, volaban por encima de sus cabezas y se estrellaban contra la pared que había detrás de ellos.  
  
Cuando estuvo seguro de que no iban a pasar más cosas volando por encima de ellos, Sirius se incorporó.  
  
-¿Estás bien?- le preguntó a Dana.-Espero no haberte aplastado-.  
  
-No te preocupes, estoy bien- dijo Dana, incorporándose.- Gracias; si no llegas a tener esos reflejos, se me habría venido la estantería encima-.  
  
-De nada- respondió Sirius. Iba a decir algo más, pero en ese momento se abrió la puerta, y Remus Lupin apareció en el umbral.  
  
-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó, extrañado.-¿Qué hacéis tirados en el suelo? ¿Qué ha ocurrido?- añadió, al ver la estantería y el montón de libros tirados contra la pared.  
  
-Mi encantamiento convocador- explicó Dana con un hilo de voz, levantándose.- Si no nos tiramos al suelo, nos da-.  
  
-¿Tu encant... Sirius, ¿eso lo ha hecho ella?-.  
  
-Sí- contestó Sirius, levantándose también.- Y ha levantado la mesa con el Wingardium Leviosa, y se ha cargado uno de los pupitres con el encantamiento Diffindo-.  
  
Remus la miró con asombro.  
  
-¿En serio? Vaya, vamos a tener que informar a Dumbledore de esto. A propósito, hablando de Dumbledore, me ha enviado para que os diga que ya ha pasado una hora y que Dana tiene que venirse conmigo para empezar a parcticar la Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras-.  
  
-De acuerdo- dijo Dana.-Bueno, Sirius, hasta luego-.  
  
-Os acompaño hasta el aula- dijo Sirius, caminando hacia ellos- me viene de camino al despacho de Dumbledore. Voy a tener que hablar con él de esto-.  
  
-¿No se enfadará, verdad?- inquirió Dana.  
  
-Estoy seguro de que no- la tranquilizó Sirius.-Lo único que me pregunto es si le pillará por sorpresa o no-.  
  
Los tres caminaron hasta la puerta del aula de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. Había una enorme caja de cartón en la puerta. Mientras Remus la metía dentro del aula, Sirius se despidió.  
  
-Bueno, me voy a hablar con Dumbledore. Hasta luego. Y, Dana- dijo, mirándola- suerte. Ya me diréis cómo ha ido la cosa-.  
  
Se despidió con un gesto y se marchó.  
  
"Bueno" pensó Dana, mientras le devolvía el gesto de despedida."Quizás no sea tan antipático, después de todo".  
  
  
  
  
  
Remus la hizo pasar al interior del aula. A Dana le cayó bien enseguida. Era un chico amable, simpático y de una apariencia tímida que resultaba encantadora. De su físico llamaba sobre todo la atención su cabello castaño claro, casi rubio, veteado de gris. A pesar de que aquellos mechones grises podían dar la impresión de que Remus Lupin estaba envejeciendo anticipadamente, su aspecto era casi más joven que el de Sirius. En realidad, no le ponían edad, sino que daban un toque más sofisticado a una apariencia por lo demás inocente.  
  
-Bueno- dijo con una sonrisa- parece ser que tu clase de Encantamientos ha sido sorprendente, por decirlo de alguna manera. Veamos si te manejas igual con la Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. Esta disciplina mágica consiste en saber defenderse, tanto de las criaturas mágicas peligrosas, como de los encantamientos agresivos y maldiciones de otros magos- .  
  
Dana estuvo a punto de preguntar a Lupin por qué se suponía que debía aprender a defenderse de las maldiciones de otros magos, pero decidió que no estaba muy segura de querer saber la respuesta, y no dijo nada.  
  
-Empezaremos con el boggart. El boggart, Dana, es un ser que no tiene una forma definida. Cambia de forma dependiendo de la persona con la que se encuentre. Cuando un boggart se encuentra con alguien, adopta la forma de aquello que más miedo le da-.  
  
Dana tragó saliva. Aquello no sonaba muy bien. ¿Qué era lo que le daba más miedo a ella? No sabía responder a eso. Había muchas cosas que la asustaban, pero no podía recordar algo en concreto que le diera más miedo que lo demás.  
  
-¿Qué forma tiene un boggart cuando no está asustando a nadie?- preguntó.  
  
-No lo sé- dijo Lupin- porque siempre que lo veo ya está convertido en lo que más miedo me da, y lo mismo le pasa a los otros magos y brujas. Bien, el hechizo para vencer a un boggart es convertirlo de algo aterrorizante en algo ridículo. Se debe pensar en aquello que más miedo nos da, luego idear cómo podemos convertirlo en algo hilarante, y después, concentrados en ello, apuntar al boggart y pronunciar: "Riddikulo". ¿Qué es lo que más miedo te da, Dana?-.  
  
-No lo sé- contestó Dana.  
  
-¿Cómo que no lo sabes? Habrá algo que te dé miedo-.  
  
-Sí, bueno, muchas cosas, algunos insectos, estar a oscuras, que me ocurra algo malo y cosas así, pero no sé decirte nada que me de un miedo especial-.  
  
-Vaya- dijo Lupin, frunciendo el ceño- nunca había visto un caso así. Es algo peliagudo, porque, si no sabes en qué se va a convertir el boggart, no estarás preparada para defenderte de aquello en lo que se convierta, y eso puede ser una desventaja. Te pillaría desprevenida-.  
  
-Ya- dijo Dana- pero es que realmente no lo sé. Mira, saca al boggart y una vez tome forma veo lo que hago. Además, si tengo demasiadas dificultades, siempre puedes ayudarme, ¿no?-.  
  
-Claro- asintió Remus con una leve sonrisa- bueno, en ese caso, sacaré el boggart y veremos en qué se convierte. Adoptará la formaa en cuanto salga de la caja. Bien, ¿recuerdas el hechizo, Dana?-.  
  
-Riddikulo, ¿no?- preguntó Dana.-Apuntar al boggart y decir "Riddikulo"-.  
  
-Exacto. Mientras piensas en qué puede convertirse el boggart para producir risa. Bien, Dana, ¿preparada?-.  
  
-Sí- contestó la chica, sacando la varita. Por encima del temor, también sentía curiosidad. ¿Qué sería lo que más miedo le daba? ¿Cómo podría el boggart leer en su mente algo que ella ni siquiera sabía?  
  
-¡Ya!- exclamó Lupin.  
  
Abrió la caja de cartón, y soltó al boggart. 


	6. Malas noticias

Sybill: ¿Con que te imaginaste otra cosa eh? ¡Qué malpensada! Chica, déjales al menos conocerse :-D  
  
Lucía: Muchísimas gracias por todo lo que me has dicho ¡vas a hacer que me lo crea! ;-) Bueno, respecto a tus teorías, me parece muy bien que le des tantas vueltas a la cuestión, pero te digo lo mismo que a Laura: no te diré si tienes razón o no, ya te enterarás... Por cierto, lo de Dana con los encantamientos, más que por inteligencia es por otra cosa, ya lo explicaré más adelante. Y respecto al segundo capítulo, bueno, Sirius es mi personaje favorito y eso se nota, me interesa mucho el tema de cómo llevaría todos esos años en cautiverio... en fin, espero seguir leyéndote, un abrazo.  
  
Hareth: Bueno, para que no sufras más, ahí viene el famoso boggart... como verás, la respuesta al enigma puede ser más sencilla de lo que uno imaginaba...  
  
Ceywen: La verdad, la cuestión de en qué se convertiría el boggart es algo que comparto con Dana, no sé muy bien en qué se convertiría. Tal vez en la niña del Exorcista, esa película siempre me ha dado pánico y nunca he podido verla, pero en realidad no lo sé. Respecto al regalo de Navidad, bueno, yo le pediría a Sirius a los Reyes Magos, lo que no sé es si me lo traerían... ¡oye, por probar, que no quede!  
  
Lucy-Liu: Lo siento mucho, pero no te puedo decir lo que pone en el hechizo en castellano, es una clave importante. En segundo lugar, me alegro mucho de que vayas a hacer el Camino de Santiago, espero que te lo pases bien. Y en cuanto a los encantamientos, te digo lo mismo que a Sybill, ¡malpensada! :- ) Venga, hasta pronto.  
  
Eva Vidal: Gracias por tu review, ¡Sirius también es mi personaje favorito!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
MALAS NOTICIAS  
  
  
  
El boggart salió de la caja, y Remus y Dana se quedaron mirándolo. Lupin abrió mucho los ojos y lo miró, incrédulo. Dana también, porque lo que salió no le daba ni pizca de miedo. Era una especie de sombra translúcida, con dos grandes ojos amarillos, como un fantasma semitransparente, que la miraba con enfado. Algo desconcertada, Dana levantó la varita:  
  
-Riddikulo- dijo.  
  
La sombra se convirtió en remolino y se tragó a sí misma. Luego, se giró hacia Lupin, convirtiéndose en una especie de pequeña luna. Lupin también dijo "Riddikulo" y lo hizo volver a la caja con la varita. Cuando la cerró, miró a Dana.  
  
-Admirable- dijo- y sorprendente. Jamás esperé ver algo como esto-.  
  
-¿Qué es lo que ha salido de la caja?- preguntó Dana.-No me ha dado miedo-.  
  
-Lo que ha salido de la caja, Dana, ha sido un boggart... en estado puro. Lo que más miedo te da, al parecer, es tener miedo, pero no temes ninguna cosa concreta. Por eso el boggart ha salido con la forma de sí mismo-.  
  
-¿Y por qué es tan admirable?- inquirió Dana- ¿nunca le ha pasado a nadie?-.  
  
-Sí- dijo Lupin, confuso- a... a dos personas. Bueno- añadió rápidamente antes de dar tiempo a Dana a preguntar quiénes eran- ¿qué te parece si vemos cómo librarse de los gorros rojos y los grindylows?-.  
  
  
  
  
  
Dana estuvo aprendiendo cómo librarse de aquellas criaturas hasta que se hizo la hora de cenar. Era todo teoría, de modo que no hubo más sucesos sorprendentes. Al finalizar la clase, Dana llevaba en una carpeta notas sobre cómo vencer a los gorros rojos, los grindylows y los kappas. Se marchó a la habitación que había preparado Dumbledore para que pudiera hablar con sus padres por el teléfono móvil sin que toda la magia del ambiente impidiera funcionar al aparato. Les aseguró que estaba bien y que se encontraba en el albergue, y, tras ello, se marchó al Gran Comedor para cenar. Eran sólo las ocho de la tarde, una hora demasiado temprana para una española, pero, como no había merendado, tenía hambre.  
  
Tardó un poco en llegar al Gran Comedor, ya que, a pesar de las indicaciones de Lupin, aún no estaba acostumbrada al gran tamaño de Hogwarts ni a sus escaleras cambiantes, de modo que, cuando llegó, la mesa estaba puesta y todos sentados alrededor de ella. Se sentó en el hueco que quedaba libre, entre Hermione y Lupin.  
  
-¿Qué tal ha ido la clase?- preguntó Dumbledore, sonriéndoles.  
  
Lupin y Dana se miraron.  
  
-¿Qué?- preguntó Dumbledore, al ver sus caras.  
  
-Hemos estado estudiando los boggart, y a Dana le ha salido... bueno...  
  
-¿Qué le ha salido, Remus?- preguntó McGonagall.-No nos tengas en ascuas-.  
  
-Un boggart-.  
  
Sirius lanzó una carcajada.  
  
-Hombre, claro que le salió un boggart, ¿no era eso lo que llevabas en la caja?-.  
  
-Me refiero- dijo Lupin con seriedad- a un boggart en estado puro-.  
  
Las risas de Sirius se interrumpieron. Todos miraron asombrados a Dana.  
  
-Por Dios, Dana- dijo Hermione, con los ojos muy habiertos- eso no había sucedido desde...  
  
-Dudo- dijo Dumbledore con una voz amable aunque algo más fuerte, que hizo callar a Hermione- que eso tenga que ser motivo de preocupación. Más bien de orgullo, diría yo. Es muy loable por su parte, Dana, que sepa relativizar el miedo de ese modo. Es una ventaja importante en muchos momentos de la vida, créame. Por lo demás, la felicito, Sirius dice que sus encantamientos son excelentes. Algo... accidentados, pero excelentes-.  
  
-Gracias- dijo Dana esbozando una sonrisa de satisfacción- lamento mucho todo lo que se rompió, supongo que aún no sé controlar...  
  
-Oh, no se preocupe por eso- dijo Dumbledore.-Uno de nuestros elfos domésticos lo ha arreglado, con un par de hechizos reparadores bastaron. En cuanto al control, estoy seguro de que Sirius sabrá enseñarle a dirigir el poder sólo a un objeto en pocos días-.  
  
La cena transcurrió en un ambiente relajado. Dana seguía sorprendiéndose de la aparición mágica de la comida en los platos, pero, estando en aquel lugar, el concepto de la palabra "extraño" era muy relativo. Mientras se servía lo más parecido a la comida española que podía encontrar (pollo asado y ensalada) escuchó junto a los demás a Katja Maiorova hablar de su casa. La joven y su familia tenían un rancho de hipógrifos, que criaban en medio de la estepa rusa, en una roza deshabitada para que los muggles no los descubrieran.  
  
-Es muy complicado- decía en perfecto inglés, aunque con acento ruso. Dana supuso que ella también había tomado la poción de Hermione.-El Ministerio de Magia ruso nos obliga a poner encantamientos confundidores en todos los hipógrifos por si acaso algún muggle pasa cerca del rancho, aunque está completamente aislado en medio de la estepa. Tenemos tantos animales que mis padres tuvieron que contratar a un empleado sólo para lanzar todos esos hechizos a diario. Y eso que la población muggle más cercana está a más de doscientos kilómetros de distancia-.  
  
-Sí, en eso llevas razón- le dijo Ron.-No sabes la cantidad de medidas antimuggles de este país que mi padre dice que son una estúpida pérdida de tiempo. Y eso que a mi padre le caen muy bien, y trabaja cerca de ellos. Dice que los muggles están tan convencidos de que la magia no existe que es una tontería preocuparse tanto-.  
  
-La protección antimuggle es una cosa muy seria, Ron- le reprochó Hermione.-Si algún muggle llega a descubrir un hipógrifo o algún indicio de magia, las consecuencias podrían ser desastrosas-.  
  
-¿Por qué habláis así de los muggles?- preguntó Dana, algo dolida.-Quiero decir, habláis de las personas sin poderes como si no fueran humanos... como si fueran inferiores... qué se yo. Además, ¿por qué creéis que las consecuencias de que muggles y magos se conocieran serían tan desagardables? Me parece algo muy discriminatorio-.  
  
-No es que pensemos que las personas sin poderes no son humanos ni nada de eso- dijo Dumbledore- lo que ocurre es que esto viene de largo. Verá, en la Edad Media, durante muchos siglos, los muggles fueron los peores enemigos de los magos. No comprendían la magia, así que dijeron que nuestros poderes venían del Diablo. Persiguieron a mucha gente inocente, millones de personas fueron torturadas y quemadas vivas. La magia no tiene nada que ver con la religión, es algo más simple. La gran mayoría de las personas sólo usa un diez por ciento de su cerebro, sin embargo, a veces nace gente que puede usar toda su capacidad mental. Y el poder de la mente desafía la lógica, Dana, es capaz de crear magia. Pero los muggles medievales siguieron acusando a los magos de tener poderes malignos. La persecución llegó hasta tal punto, que, así como los cuentos de miedo para niños en el mundo muggle tienen como personaje malvado a las brujas, los cuentos similares para niños magos tenían esos mismos personajes como muggles. Y, cuando vimos que la paz volvía a nuestras vidas cuando los muggles dejaron de creer en la magia, comprendimos que esa era la única manera de vivir en paz. La gente tiene miedo de lo que no comprende, Dana. Aún hoy, en cierta ciudad de Estados Unidos queman los libros en los que los magos y las brujas aparecen como personajes buenos. En los paises árabes la gente mata por su religión. ¿Qué cree que harían esas personas si descubrieran que hay magos y brujas, y lo que son capaces de hacer?-.  
  
Dana sintió con la cabeza para mostrar que comprendía.  
  
-Pero aún así- dijo- los padres y familiares muggles de niños y niñas magos saben que sus hijos tienen poderes y no pasa nada-.  
  
-Será en algunos casos- intervino Harry con gesto apesadumbrado- mi madre era de familia muggle, y mi tía renegó por completo de ella. Y cuando mis padres murieron y tuve que vivir con mis tíos, me trataban como si fuera un monstruo-.  
  
-No es lo mismo lo que piensan tus padres que lo que piensa un desconocido- añadió Hermione.-Mis padres saben que soy bruja y, aunque ellos son muggles, me quieren igual. Pero un desconocido sentiría miedo y envidia de mis poderes. A cualquier mago civilizado le gustaría que llegara el día en que las comunidades mágica y no mágica se entiendan. Pero, hasta que estemos seguros de que eso puede ocurrir, no podemos arriesgarnos a una nueva persecución masiva-.  
  
De mala gana, Dana tuvo que reconocer que llevaban parte de razón. Era difícil saber cómo reaccionaría la gente si se enteraba de que había personas con una capacidad mental lo suficientemente desarrollada como para hacer magia y entrar en ese mundo mágico que ella acababa de descubrir.  
  
Cuando terminaron de cenar, Dana se sentía algo cansada. Había sido un día muy largo. Minerva McGonagall le entregó una hoja con el horario que tendría al día siguiente, y le dio las buenas noches. Katja, Hermione, Harry y Ron se dirigeron a la torre de Gryffindor mientras los otros miembros de la Orden del Fénix se dirigían a sus respectivas habitaciones. Mientras caminaba, Dana leyó el papel que McGonagall le había dado.  
  
-Mañana tengo- leyó- Pociones a primera hora, Encantamientos a segunda, y Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas y Transformaciones después de comer. Vaya, parece interesante-.  
  
-No creo que te parezcan muy interesantes las Pociones- le dijo Ron.-Te la dará Snape, y es el peor profesor de Hogwarts. Tiene un mal genio increíble, y además es el jefe de Slytherin-.  
  
-¿Y qué tiene de malo ser el jefe de Slytherin?- preguntó Dana.  
  
-Es la peor casa- dijo Harry.-Es la casa que más brujas y magos tenebrosos ha dado. La myoría de ellos acaban pasándose al lado oscuro-.  
  
-Y Snape siempre les favorece a ellos- añadió Hermione.- En Hogwarts, todos los cursos hay un campeonato. Las casas suman puntos cuando sus miembros logran algo bueno, y los pierden cuando incumplen alguna norma. La casa que más puntos logra al final de curso obtiene la Copa de las Casas. Y Snape siempre quita puntos a todas las casas, menos a los de Slytherin. Pero no te preocupes por eso, Dana, tú no eres alumna de Hogwarts. No te podrá quitar puntos a tí-.  
  
Dana no se sintió muy animada con eso. Había visto a Snape en las comidas; mientras todos charlaban, él era más bien callado y nunca sonreía. Arabella Figg y Mundungus Fletcher la habían estado felicitando por su clase de Encantamientos y parecían amables, aunque no hubiera tratado mucho con ellos. En cambio, Snape no le había llegado a dirigir la palabra.  
  
Llegaron a la torre de Gryffindor, dijeron la contraseña para entrar, y subieron cada uno a su dormitorio. Ron y Harry, tras dar las buenas noches a las chicas, se metieron en el dormitorio de los chicos, y Katja, Hermione y Dana en el de las chicas.  
  
A pesar de que estaba cansada, Dana se quedó un rato charlando con las otras dos. A medida que la conocía, Katja le iba cayendo mejor. No hablaba mucho, era más bien callada, pero, cuando lo hacía, era simpática y ocurrente. Dana se rió mucho oyéndola contar anécdotas de su rancho, sobre todo aquella vez que vino un empleado nuevo y su madre, confundiéndolo con un muggle, le echó un encantamiento desmemorizante, que resultó ser demasiado fuerte, y tuvieron que ir magos de Ministerio para devolver al empleado a su estado normal.  
  
Eran más de las once cuando finalmente las chicas se arrebujaron en la cama y apagaron las luces. Dana durmió con un chándal que llevaba en la mochila. Mientras sentía las suaves y cálidas mantas arropando su cuerpo, poco antes de que el sueño la venciera, Dana se preguntó cómo irían las clases del día siguiente. Ojalá fueran bien.  
  
  
  
A la mañana siguiente, a Dana le despertó una sacudida en el hombro. Abrió los ojos, aún medio dormida, y se encontró con una Hermione completamente vestida.  
  
-¡Arriba, Dana!- exclamó.-¡Vamos, levántate! No te quejarás, te hemos dejado dormir media hora más-.  
  
-¿Media hora más?- preguntó Dana, aturdida.-Pero, ¿qué hora es?-.  
  
-Ya son las nueve. Es muy tarde. Venga, levántate, tienes la clase de Pociones en una hora y aún tienes que arreglarte y desayunar-.  
  
Dana gimió, pero acabó levantándose. Tanto Hermione como Katja estaban ya vestidas. Hermione sacó de un cajón una especie de bata color azul y se la arrojó a Dana.  
  
-Toma- le dijo.-Póntela encima de la ropa. Es una túnica como las que usan todas las brujas y magos. Más vale que te acostumbres a ellas. Es azul, el color de tu casa. El fin de semana iremos a Hogsmeade a comprar más ropa así, pero por ahora basta-.  
  
Dana se arregló, se lavó y se peinó, y luego se vistió y se puso la túnica. Era sencilla, pero bonita y cómoda. Parecía que le quedaba bien. Cuando estuvo lista, bajaron a desyunar. A pesar de las protestas de los demás, Dana se negó a comer los huevos con tocino y los arenques ahumados que comían los demás, ya que nunca había desayunado algo así, y tomó sólo un vaso de zumo de calabaza y dos tostadas de la enorme badeja que había en la mesa. Tras el desayuno, Snape se levantó.  
  
-Vamos- dijo, y, haciéndole un gesto a Dana, echó a andar hacia la puerta del Gran Comedor. Al igual que con Sirius el día anterior, Dana hizo el recorrido en silencio, aunque no fueron al aula de Encantamientos, sino a las frías mazmorras, después de bajar bastantes escaleras. Entraron en una de ellas. Dana contempló con una mezcla de curiosidad y repugnancia los botes y frascos apilados en las estanterías, llenos de contenidos transparentes o espesos de colores extraños, o de animales raros que flotaban sumergidos en líquido.  
  
-Bueno- dijo Dana, tratando de romper el hielo.-Vaya... vaya lugar más siniestro para trabajar, ¿no?-.  
  
-Si tanto le desagrada, puede irse ahora mismo- dijo Snape secamente. Dana le miró, escudriñando su rostro para saber si bromeaba. No, no era una broma. La miraba con una expresión seria y una mirada fría en los ojos. Dana enrojeció y balbució una disculpa.  
  
-Bien, si no tiene más quejas respecto a este lugar, creo que podemos empezar. Dumbledore me ha ordenado que le enseñe ciertas nociones de pociones. Aunque dudo que tengamos el tiempo suficiente para que aprenda todas las que hay aquí. Así que no perdamos tiempo. Bien, ahí tiene los ingredientes de la primera poción que va a realizar. Es la poción para olvidar. ¿Hace falta que le explique para qué sirve o ya lo entiende usted sola?-.  
  
Dana se puso colorada. No le gustaba mucho que le dirigiesen ese tipo de comentarios, y comenzó a entender lo que le había dicho Harry, Ron y Hermione.  
  
La clase de pociones fue bastante normal. No hacía falta utilizar varita, así que Dana no realizó ninguna proeza extraordinaria, pero una de las cosas que le gustaba era cocinar, y aquello no era muy distinto. Sólo había que tener cuidado en medir bien las cantidades y echar los ingredientes en el orden conveniente. Aunque aquello era muy difierente a preparar un pastel o un plato de pasta (los ingredientes eran tales como cola de salamandra, ojos de escarabajo, raíz de mandrágora o sangre de dragón), el método era el mismo. Al final de la clase, Dana había obtenido una poción bastante correcta. Snape la examinó, y luego miró a Dana algo fastidiado.  
  
-Bien, no se confíe. Esta poción era muy fácil, cualquiera de primero podría hacerla. El próximo día probaremos algo más difícil. De todos modos, veo que algunos de mis... compañeros han exagerado un poco-.  
  
-¿Cómo?- Dana había estado todo el tiempo en silencio, concentrada en la poción, para evitar más comentarios cortantes, pero no entendía lo que Snape había querido decir con eso.  
  
-Bueno, ayer el señor Black- una mueca de desprecio cruzó por su cara- aseguraba a quien quisiera escucharlo que era usted una especie de portento con la varita, que tenía cualidades mágicas soprendentes... pero no he visto ningún portento en toda la clase, sólo una poción que poría estar hecha por cualquier alumno de once años. Tendré que preguntarle a Black a qué tipo de varita se refería exactamente cuando habló de sus portentos-.  
  
El color de la cara de Dana se puso granate. Se levantó y fulminó a Snape con la mirada.  
  
-Si ha pretendido hacer una gracia, yo no se la encuentro- dijo indignada, y salió de la mazmorra.  
  
Cuando llegó al aula de Encantamientos, habían pasado más de diez minutos y Dana estaba aún descompuesta y con las mejillas coloradas.  
  
-Hola, Dana- la saludó Sirius, viéndola entrar.-¿Cómo es que llegas tan tarde?-.  
  
-Me perdí- dijo Dana de mal humor.  
  
-¿No te acompañó... este, ¿qué profesor has tenido antes? Y, por cierto, ¿por qué estás así? Se te ve enfadada-.  
  
-Acabo de tener Pociones con Snape, y no, no me ha acompañado- contestó Dana con rabia.  
  
El rostro de Sirius también se ensombreció.  
  
-No tienes que decir más. ¿Qué estupidez te ha soltado?-.  
  
-Bueno, se ha mostrado muy desagardable conmigo desde el principio- contestó Dana- he hecho su estúpida poción perfectamente, sin un fallo, y al final, como se ve que le daba rabia que no fallara, el muy idiota me ha dicho...  
  
Se interrumpió, mientras notaba que la sangre le subía a las mejillas de nuevo. No podía mencionarle a Sirius el comentario sarcástico de Snape acerca de qué varita era la que manejaba tan sorprendentemente.  
  
-¿Qué te ha dicho?- preguntó Sirius.-Tranquilo, no me sorprendería de nada, le tuve de compañero cuando estábamos estudiando en Hogwarts, aunque yo era de Gryffindor y él de Slytherin, y siempre era muy desagradable-.  
  
-Bueno, me dijo que mis habilidades mágicas no parecían tan buenas como Remus Lupin y tú dijisteis- contestó Dana, sintiendo alivio al encontrar una respuesta sincera que salvara la situación.  
  
-Bah, no le hagas caso- dijo Sirius, recuperando la sonrisa.-Una de las normas fundamentales de este sitio es que aprendas a no hacer caso de las cosas que diga Snape. Es el mayor imbécil que conozco, así que dejarse afectar por él es una pérdida de tiempo. Bueno, empecemos con los Encantamientos. Como parece que no tienes ningún problema con ellos, creo que debemos empezar a practicar el control de tus poderes. Para eso vas a necesitar mucha concentración, tienes que conseguir que tus hechizos sólo afecten a los objetos que tú quieras, no a todos los que estén a tu alrededor. El problema es qué hechizo usar. Uno poco agresivo, para que no haya más destrozos. Veamos... vamos a probar con el Orchideous-.  
  
-¿En qué consiste el Orchideous?- preguntó Dana.  
  
-Es un hechizo que sirve para que salgan flores de la varita. Inofensivo, supongo. Bueno, vamos a ver. Tienes que mover la varita en forma de círculo y luego alargar la mano y decir "Orchideous". Concéntrate para que sólo salga una flor, ¿de acuerdo?-.  
  
-De acuerdo... una sola flor... lo intentaré- Dana respiró hondo, miró la varita y trató de fijar sus pensamientos en una sola flor. Sólo una, sólo una... movió la varita, alargó la mano y dijo:  
  
-¡Orchideous!-.  
  
Una especie de arco iris apareció de pronto en el aula. Sólo que no tenía siete colores, sólo uno, el morado, y no era producido por un efecto de luz, sino por flores, decenas y decenas de flores que salían a chorro de la varita como si fueran torpedos.  
  
-¡Una flor!- exclamó Sirius.-¡Te dije sólo una flor!-.  
  
-¡No puedo controlarlo!- dijo Dana aterrada, sin soltar la varita, que continuaba expulsando flores. Ya habían cubierto todo el suelo.  
  
-¡Finite Incantatem!- gritó Sirius, alzando la varita. Dana comtempló aliviada cómo la suya dejaba de lanzar flores moradas.  
  
-Bueno- dijo Sirius- parece que esto va a ser algo complicado-.  
  
Estuvieron el resto de la hora practicando con ese mismo hechizo, pero, al final de la clase, Dana no había conseguido hacer que la varita expulsara una sola flor. Lo máximo que había conseguido había sido que la varita expulsara "sólo" quince flores antes de detenerse, y había tenido que poner toda su voluntad para hacerla detenerse. Las flores les llegaban hasta las rodillas, y las mesas más próximas a ellos estaban cubiertas de ellas. Toda la clase estaba teñida de morado.  
  
-En fin... no está tan mal- suspiró Sirius, guardando la varita en el bolsillo.-Teniendo en cuenta que antes no podías detener la varita, tal vez en dos o tres clases más lo consigas. Pero te advierto que con los hechizos más poderosos será más difícil-.  
  
-¿Como cuáles?- preguntó Dana, mirando con desánimo el mar de flores en que estaban sumergidos.  
  
-Bueno, las maldiciones imperdonables, por ejemplo- contestó Sirius.-Son tres, y normalmente no se te enseñarían en Hogwarts, pero Dumbledore ha decidido hacer una excepción. También Harry, Ron y Hermione tienen que aprenderlas. Son la maldición Imperius, la maldición Cruciatus y la maldición Avada Kedavra, que sirven para controlar los actos de una persona, para torturar y para matar, respectivamente-.  
  
-¿Qué?- exclamó Dana, asustada.-¡Pero yo no quiero torturar ni matar a nadie!-.  
  
-No tienes por qué hacerlo- la tranquilizó Sirius.-Sólo se te enseñarán como medida de protección, para usarlas en un caso extremo. Yo nunca he utilizado las dos últimas, la mayoría de gente normal nunca las usa, sólo las usan los magos tenebrosos. De hecho, usarlas contra un ser humano está penado por la ley, aunque últimamente... bueno, da igual, como te digo, probablemente nunca tendrás que usarlas, es sólo como prevención. De todos modos, no te las voy a enseñar todavía, hasta que no sepas controlar tu poder. Si te enseñara ahora la Avada Kedavra, podrías matar a todo el mundo en diez metros a la redonda-.  
  
Sonrió a Dana para darle a entender que era una broma, pero Dana no sonrió. Tenía una expresión preocupada en el semblante.  
  
-No me gusta- dijo.-No me gusta llevar dentro el poder de matar a la gente-.  
  
-Dana, no te sientas mal- le dijo Sirius, ahora con más seriedad.-Escucha, todos tenemos dentro el poder de hacer daño, seamos magos o muggles. Seguro que un muggle puede coger un arma y matar a mucha gente, pero no es lo que hace la gente normalmente. Al igual que podemos hacer daño, también podemos hacer el bien. El poder que tienes no es bueno, ni es malo. La bondad o la maldad está en tu corazón, y en el uso que hagas de él-.  
  
Dana sonrió un poco.  
  
-Gracias- le dijo- tienes razón. De todos modos, prefiero no aprender esas maldiciones hasta estar segura de que no haré daño a nadie sin querer-.  
  
-Está bien. En eso estoy de acuerdo. Bueno, ¿qué te parece si nos vamos al Gran Comedor? Los demás bajarán dentro de poco-.  
  
Ella asintió, y ambos se dirigieron trabajosamente a la puerta, caminando entre las flores. Al abrir la puerta, un buen montón cayó en el pasillo.  
  
-Más trabajo para los elfos domésticos- dijo Sirius.-La verdad es que los compadezco-. Se agachó, cogió una flor y se la tendió a Dana.-Aquí tienes. Por una flor no creo que nadie note la diferencia-.  
  
Dana se echó a reír.  
  
  
  
  
  
Cuando llegaron al Gran Comedor, el único que faltaba era Mundungus Fletcher.  
  
-No lo entiendo- comentaba Dumbledore en ese momento.-Ya hce rato que debería haber llegado. Dijo que vendría una hora antes de la comida, y es casi la una...  
  
No tuvieron que esperar mucho. Al cabo de un par de minutos, oyeron pasos al otro lado de la puerta. Apareció Mundungus Fletcher, con el cabello algo revuelto y una expresión de preocupación apenas disimulada en el rostro.  
  
-¿Ha ocurrido algo, Mundungus?- le preguntó McGonagall cuando llegó hasta la mesa.  
  
-Sí- dijo éste.-Me temo... -miró a Dumbledore.-Hay malas noticias-.  
  
-¿Qué ha ocurrido?- inquirió Lupin.  
  
-Ha habido otra muerte-. 


	7. Enredos

Ceywen: Me alegro de que estés de acuerdo conmigo. Lo de la varita, la verdad, lo puse en honor de todas las "malpensadas" que interpretaron "clase de Encantamientos" como otra cosa ;-) Muchas gracias por tus incondicionales reviews, me da mucho ánimo recibirlos.  
  
Sybi-pooh: Te leo con el diccionario en la mano. "portento: persona, acción, suceso o cosa que causa admiración por salirse de lo corriente", ¿queda claro? Ah, lo que Snape hacía no era piropear a Dana, cuestionaba qué varita era la que, según Sirius, manejaba tan bien. Varita... además de la de magia, ¿se te ocurre algo que tenga forma de varita? ¿Ya lo entiendes? Bueno, respecto a Snape, tranquila, no puede ser él el muerto, si están todos sentados menos Fletcher, se supone que Snape también está sentado en la mesa en ese momento.  
  
Lucy-Liu: ¡A mí me pasa lo mismo! Verás, yo veo como un paralelismo entre la generación de los Merodeadores y esta, sería: James-Harry (eso es evidente), Sirius-Ron (por lo de ser su mejor amigo), Remus-Hermione (el otro amigo empollón), y Peter-Neville (amigo torpe y gordito), aunque después de lo que le hicieron a los padres de Neville, no le veo pasándose al lado oscuro, pero en fin... los próximos libros nos lo dirán.  
  
Hada: Bueno, como verás, el asesinato no tiene mucho misterio... y como verás, Dana no es la responsable. ¡Gracias por el review!  
  
Hareth: Si he puesto a Mundungus de bueno, es porque, al final del libro 4, Dumbledore le dice a Sirius que avise a Lupin, a Arabella y a Mundungus, "el antiguo grupo", supongo que con eso se refería a la Orden del Fénix, por eso le he puesto como uno de ellos. Si tengo razón o no, el libro 5 lo dirá, ya lo veremos.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
ENREDOS  
  
  
  
Al oír la noticia, Dumbledore se puso en pie.  
  
-¿Quién ha sido, Mundungus?-.  
  
-Igor Karkarov. Voldemort le ha encontrado. Le sometió a la maldición cruciatus y luego le mató. También mató a quienes le estaban protegiendo. Los Krum-.  
  
Por alguna razón, Dana vio que Harry y Ron se giraban para mirar a Hermione. Dana la miró también. La chica se había puesto pálida.  
  
-El único que se salvó fue Viktor, su hijo, que no estaba en la casa. El matrimonio sí que estaba, y murieron los dos-.  
  
-Severus, ya lo has oído- dijo Dumbeldore, girándose hacia Snape.-Me parece que será conveniente que no salgas del castillo en los próximos días, y te mantengas alerta. Es posible, si Voldemort se ha dado tanta prisa en matar a Karkarov, que tú seas el siguiente-.  
  
Hermione se levantó. Seguía pálida, y habló con voz temblorosa.  
  
-Disculpadme- dijo.-Tengo que ir a la lechucería-.  
  
Se fue casi corriendo y salió por la puerta. Harry y Ron se quedaron mirándola; Harry, preocupado, y Ron, ceñudo. Dana no entendía absolutamente nada de lo que estaba pasando. ¿Quiénes eran los Krum? ¿Quién era Karkarov? ¿Por qué les habían matado? ¿Y por qué decía Dumbledore que Snape estaba en peligro? Al mirar las caras de preocupación de todos, sin embargo, decidió dejar las preguntas para más tarde.  
  
Comieron en silencio. Hermione no apareció en toda la comida. Al terminar, todos se levantaron en silencio. Dana quería ir a la torre de Gryffindor cuanto antes para ver cómo estaba Hermione y qué era lo que le había pasado, pero antes tenía que resolver un par de dudas. Vio que Sirius pasaba en ese momento por su lado, y se dirgió a él.  
  
-¡Sirius! Eh, Sirius, ven un momento-.  
  
-¿Qué pasa?-.  
  
-¿Qué es lo que está ocurriendo? ¿Por qué han matado a esas personas? ¿Y por qué Snape está en peligro?-.  
  
Sirius suspiró.  
  
-Ven conmigo- dijo, haciéndole una seña. Salieron juntos del Gran Comedor, y Sirius llevó a Dana hasta un lado del pasillo.  
  
-Verás, ¿recuerdas lo que te contó Dumbledore acerca de Voldemort el día que llegaste?-.  
  
-Sí. Dijo que era un mago tenebroso. Que sembró el terror durante once años y planeaba dominar el mundo, hasta que, tras matar a los padres de Harry, cayó al enfrentarse con él cuando era un bebé. Pero que ha conseguido recuperar sus fuerzas-.  
  
-Bien, pues Voldemort tenía partidarios. Sus partidarios se hacían llamar mortífagos. Cuando cayó, hubo muchos mortífagos que pactaron con el Ministerio de Magia: librarse de la cárcel, a cambio de información sobre otros mortífago. Otros alegaron estar bajo el control de la maldición imperius cuando cometieron crímenes. Igor Karkarov fue uno de ellos. Muchos partidarios de Voldemort entraron en... en la cárcel por su culpa. A finales de primavera, cuando Voldemort regresó, Karkarov huyó. Pero ahora Voldemort le ha encontrado. Era cuestión de tiempo-.  
  
Dana se estremeció.  
  
-¿Y qué tiene que ver con eso Snape?-.  
  
-Él también fue un mortífago. Pero, antes de la caída de Voldemort, se pasó a nuestro lado. Fue espía de Dumbledore. Y, ahora que ha matado a Karkarov, Dumbledore teme que Snape pueda ser el siguiente-.  
  
-¿Crees que ese Voldemort o alguno de sus secuaces pueda entrar en Hogwarts?- preguntó Dana. No le hacía gracia la posibilidad de que algún mortífago entrara en el colegio y se pusiera a lanzar maldiciones imperdonables a todo ser viviente.  
  
-¿En Hogwarts?- Sirius sonrió.-No, tranquila, en Hogwarts no. Es el lugar más seguro del mundo, créeme. Dumbledore es el único mago al que lord Voldemort le tiene miedo. No entrarían aquí-.  
  
-Bueno- dijo Dana.-Me tengo que ir a la torre de Gryffindor. Hermione parecía muy alterada, voy a ver qué le ocurre-.  
  
-Hasta luego- contestó Sirius.  
  
Dana se quedó mirándolo unos segundos, mientras desaparecía por el pasillo. Entonces, notó algo húmedo en la mano que llevaba metida en el bolsillo, y se dio cuenta de que estaba estrechando entre sus dedos la flor que él le había dado cuando salieron de la clase de Encantamientos.  
  
  
  
A Dana aún le costó encontrar el camino hacia la torre de Gryffindor, aunque cada vez lo conocía mejor. Parte del problema lo tuvieron las dichosas escaleras que cambiaban de sitio, en cuanto Dana subía por una para llegar hasta un pasillo conocido, la escalera cambiaba de lugar. Al final, logró llegar, y, tras decir la contraseña (Unicornio), entró en la sala común, para ver a Ron y a Hermione sumidos en una discusión. Harry y Katja estaban en una esquina, mirándolos asustados y sin atreverse a intervenir.  
  
-¡Bueno, pues si te parece mal es tu problema!- chillaba Hermione en aquel momento.-¡Viktor está pasando por su peor momento, me necesita!-.  
  
-¡Ahí lo tienes!- dijo Ron, también a gritos.-¡Te necesita porque eres su novia! ¿verdad?-.  
  
-¿Cómo puedes ser tan... tan... cruel? ¡A Viktor le ha pasado algo terrible, y todo lo que tú puedes pensar es si somos o no novios! ¡Eres repugnante!- a Hermione se le quebró la voz, y, con lágrimas en las mejillas, subió corriendo al dormitorio de las chicas. Harry, Katja y Dana se miraron en sielncio y luego miraron a Ron. Este les devolví la mirada de mal humor y también se fue corriendo a su respectivo dormitorio.  
  
-Bueno- dijo Dana, atónita- ¿qué ha pasado?-.  
  
-Sí, ¿por qué discutían de ese modo?- añadió Katja.  
  
Harry se sentó.  
  
-A Ron hace tiempo que le gusta Hermione- explicó- pero es demasiado testarudo para reconocerle. El año pasado llegaron estudiantes extranjeros al colegio, y Hermione intimó mucho con un chico búlgaro llamado Viktor Krum, que además es jugador de quidditch profesional-.  
  
-¿Quidditch?- preguntó Dana, extrañada.  
  
-Un deporte que se juega sobre escobas voladoras- explicó Harry.-Bueno, el caso es que fueron juntos al baile de Navidad y más tarde él al invitó a pasar el verano juntos. No sé qué dijo Hermione, y el caso es que fuera cual fuese su respuesta no ha ido, porque Dumbledore decidió que era mejor que permaneciésemos aquí para estar más seguros, pero Ron está muy celoso. Y ahora le ha molestado que a Hermione le afectara tanto lo que le ha pasado a Krum-.  
  
-¿Pero a Hermione le gusta Krum o Ron?- inquirió Katja.  
  
-No lo sé- contestó Harry.-Creo que no lo sabe ni ella. El curso anterior me daba la sensación de que estaban celosos el uno del otro, pero ninguno de los dos me ha hablado de lo que siente en realidad, y yo prefiero no preguntarles, ya véis cómo se ponen-.  
  
-Bueno, yo me tengo que ir- dijo Katja.-Tengo que ir a entrenarme con Arabella. Me están enseñando a realizar las maldiciones imperdonables-.  
  
-¿A tí también?- preguntó Dana.  
  
-Ah, ¿que a tí ya te las están enseñando?- preguntó a su vez Katja, extrañada.  
  
-Bueno, aún no, pero Sirius me dijo que me las enseñaría tan pronto pueda controlar mis poderes. A propósito, salgo contigo. Yo tengo que ir a Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas-.  
  
Las dos se despidieron de Harry y salieron de la sala común. Luego, cerca de la salida, Katja y Dana se separaron, y Dana se dirigió al exterior, a la cabaña donde Dumbledore le había indicado que estaría esperándola Hagrid.  
  
Se sorpendió del frío que hacía cuando salió. El cielo estaba despejado, pero soplaba un viento frío que a Dana le reocrdaba más al invierno que al verano en que se suponía que estaban. Luego, recordó que estaba en Escocia, no en España, y que el clima era muy diferente en ambos países. Se demoró un poco en llegar hasta la cabaña, porque observar el bosque que rodeaba los terrenos de la escuela le agradaba mucho. Le recordaba a los bosques gallegos que había recorrido durante el escaso tiempo que estuvo en Galicia haciendo el Camino. Era impresionante ver aquellos árboles que alargaban las frondosas ramas hacia el cielo, como manos que quisieran tocar con las verdes yemas de sus dedos las escasas nubecillas que flotaban por el cielo. Los troncos estaban medio ocultos en su parte inferior por matorrales y helechos. Se acercó un poco más. Si tal vez pudiera dar un paseo corto por allí antes de su clase con Hagrid...  
  
-¡Eh! ¿Qué haces? No irás a meterte en el bosque, ¿verdad?-.  
  
Dana se giró. Hagrid estaba detrás de ella, mirándola con una media sonrisa.  
  
-La verdad es que sí- reconoció.-Parece muy bonito. ¿Qué tendría de malo?-.  
  
-¿Bonito?- Hagrid rió.-No te parecería tan bonito si te encontraras con alguno de los animales que viven en su interior. Apuesto a que no te gustaría encontrarte una de las acromántulas que viven ahí-.  
  
-¿Acromántulas? ¿Qué es eso?-.  
  
-Arañas gigantes. Pueden hablar y pensar como las personas, aunque, generalmente, si encuentran a un ser humano, no hablan mucho con él. Prefieren comérselo-.  
  
Riéndose de la expresión de terror de Dana, le indicó que lo acompañara a la cabaña. Allí, sacó la lista de Dumbledore para ver lo que tenía que enseñar a Dana. Desgraciadamente para Hagrid, los animales mágicos más peligrosos no incluían clases prácticas, de modo que se contentó con explicarle verbalmente a Dana lo que eran los basiliscos y los dragones.  
  
A Dana también le cayó bien Hagrid. Era un hombre simpático y explicaba las características de aquellos animales con un entusiasmo y una sencillez que hacía que Dana entendiera a la perfección todo lo que le enseñaba sobre ellos. Al final de la clase, se despidió de Hagrid, y volvió al castillo. Hermione ya la esperaba en el vestíbulo.  
  
-¿Lista para las Transformaciones?- le preguntó.-Te advierto que es la magia más difícil de Hogwarts, puede que tengas con ella problemas que no tuviste con Encantamientos o con Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras-.  
  
-Bueno, intentaré hacerlo lo mejor que pueda- dijo Dana.-Por cierto, lamento mucho lo que le ha pasado a tu amigo, ¿estás mejor?-.  
  
-Sí- contestó Hermione- estoy mejor, Dana, gracias. Si Ron no fuera... bueno, da igual. Venga, vamos-.  
  
Condujo a Dana hasta el aula de Transformaciones. Acto seguido, agarró dos gruesos volúmenes que ya estaban sobre la mesa. Abrió uno de ellos y, acto seguido, comenzó a explicar a Dana los pasos que debían darse para transformar algo. La concentración, y visualizar con claridad la transformación en su mente, era fundamental.  
  
-Bien, empezaremos con la transformación más sencilla: cerillas en agujas- se sacó una cerilla del bolsillo.-Aquí tienes. Trata de convertirla en una aguja. No te preocupes si tienes dificultades al principio, es algo normal-.  
  
Dana sacó la varita y concentró su pensamiento en la imagen de una aguja, como Hermione le había dicho. Apuntó a la cerilla. Entonces, se oyó un "plop", y donde estaba la cerilla apareció una enorme aguja de hacer calceta.  
  
-Pe... pero... -balbuceó Hermione, atónita. Miró a Dana con ojos desorbitados.  
  
-¿Lo he hecho bien?- preguntó Dana.-¿O tenía que ser más pequeña?-.  
  
-¿Bien?- dijo Hermione con voz chillona.-Es... es increíble. ¿Cómo lo has hecho?-.  
  
-Sólo he hecho lo que tú me has dicho-.  
  
Hermione, con algo parecido a la euforia, sacó de su bolsillo el frasco en el que llevaba encerrado un escarabajo.  
  
-La transformación animal es más difícil. Veamos si puedes convertir este escarabajo en un botón-.  
  
Dana, tras escuchar las explicaciones de Hermione, probó a transformar el escarabajo. A su movimiento de varita, es escarabajo desapareció, y se escuchó un tintineo: cinco botones, negros y brillantes, aparecieron sobre la mesa. Hermione casi se cae de la impresión. Ella era la mejor alumna de Transformaciones de todo su curso, y ante ella estaba una joven que a los dos días de convertirse en bruja era capaz de hacer en una tarde lo que a ella le había costado tres cursos. Al finalizar la clase, estaba emocionada.  
  
-¡No lo puedo creer, Dana! ¡Sirius y Remus tenían razón, eres increíble! ¡Ya verás cuando se lo cuente a la profesora McGonagall!-.  
  
-Pero no lo entiendo- comentó Dana.-¿Por qué yo puedo hacerlo y vosotros no?-.  
  
-No lo sé. Tal vez Dumbledore sí lo sepa. Tienes que preguntárselo. ¡Y, cuando le preguntes, me lo dices a mí! Me muero de ganas por saber cómo hacerlo-.  
  
Por la noche, el ambiente en el Gran Comedor fue mucho más agradable que a mediodía. Una vez estuvieron todos sentados en la mesa, Dumbledore dijo:  
  
-Bien, como podéis ver, Hagrid todavía no ha llegado. Me he ocupado de que se ausentara por unos minutos, por la razón siguiente: el domingo será su cumpelaños, y creo que sería una buena idea, ya que estamos tantos aquí, prepararle una fiesta sorpresa ese mismo día por la noche, ¿qué os parece?- .  
  
La propuesta fue acogida con vítores por todos menos por Snape, que se limitó a asentir con la cabeza. Después de las malas noticias de aquella mañana, un acontecimiento alegre sería bueno para levantar los ánimos. Como la fiesta sería sorpresa, todos se esforzaron por disimular cuando Hagrid entró en el Gran Comedor, y comenzaron a hablar de otros temas. Tanto Katja como Dana recibían elogios por su avance en las clases. Arabella comentó que Katja era muy disciplinada y dominaba las maldiciones imperdonables casi a la perfección, sólo le faltaba practicar un poco la cruciatus, que por alguna razón se le resentía. Hermione no perdió la ocasión de contar con entusiasmo lo que había sucedido en Transformaciones. Al escucharlo, la profesora McGonagall miró a Dana con una sonrisa en los labios.  
  
-Me alegro mucho de oír eso, Dana. Si es necesario, cuando la señorita Granger le haya transmitido su extenso conocimiento sobre la asignatura, cuente conmigo para la Transformación avanzada-.  
  
Todos se levantaron de la mesa animados. Sobre todo Hermione, que decidió que el sábado, podrían ir Katja, Dana y ella a Hogsmeade para comprar el regalo de Hagrid y una túnica de gala para Dana, que sólo tenía ropa muggle. Cuando llegaron a la torre de Gryffindor, en la mente de Dana flotaban un sinfín de preguntas, preguntas acerca de la procedencia de sus poderes, de los ataques que se estaban llevando a cabo, de Voldemort y los mortífagos y qué papel tenía ella en todo eso. Pero estaba tan cansada que todo lo que pudo hacer fue cambiarse de ropa y desearle las buenas noches a Katja y a Hermione antes de meterse en la cama y caer dormida en el acto.  
  
  
  
Al día siguiente, viernes, Dana tuvo a primera hora, a las diez de la mañana, Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, Remus Lupin, animado por los progresos de Dana en la primera clase, estaba decidido a pasar a la magia avanzada.  
  
-Eso incluye las contramaldiciones y el hechizo patronus- explicaba.- Los magos normales, aunque sean cualificados, pueden tener problemas con este tipo de hechizos, pero me parece que tú no los tendrás. Bien, el hechizo patronus es un encantamiento que crea una barrera defensora contra determinados monstruos, como los lethifold o los dementores. ¿Sabes lo que son?-.  
  
Dana negó con la cabeza.  
  
-Un lethifold, también llamado "mortaja viviente"- explicó Remus- es una criatura parecida a una capa negra, que se arrastra durante la noche y suele medir sólo un centímetro de espesor, excepto cuando acaba de engullir a una víctima, lo cual hace mientras están dormidas, para que no puedan defenderse. Pero no te deben preocupar demasiado, pues los lethifold son escasos y sólo viven en climas tropicales. Sin embargo, los dementores son mucho más comunes. Son unos seres enormes, de dos metros de altura, cubiertos por una capa con capucha, que tienen la facultad de absorber todas las emociones positivas y la esperanza de la gente de la que están cerca, haciendo que sólo puedan recordar los peores momentos de su vida y no puedan sentir otra cosa que la desesperación. Sin embargo, su arma más mortífera es el llamado "beso del dementor". Los dementores pegan su boca a la de su víctima y le sorben el alma-.  
  
-¿El alma?- exclamó Dana, horrorizada. Sólo pensar que podía llegar a encontrarse con uno de esos seres le daba escalofríos.  
  
-Sí. Eso es la destrucción total de un ser humano. El cuerpo sigue vivo, pero el alma desaparece para siempre. La verdad es que es algo peor que la muerte. Los demetores son los guardianes de Azkaban, la prisión mágica, y el beso no pueden administrarlo a menos que el Ministerio lo autorice. Pero casi nunca lo hace, sólo con los peores criminales. Vendría a ser lo que la pena de muerte en el mundo muggle-.  
  
-En España no hay pena de muerte, y desde luego esa cárcel afecta a los Derechos Humanos- dijo Dana, asqueada al pensar que pudiera existir una cárcel así en el mundo.  
  
-En eso estoy de acuerdo. Son bastantes lo que creen que los dementores deberían dejar de custodiar Azkaban, entre ellos Albus Dumbledore. Pero los magos tenebrosos que llegan a Azkaban son terribles, y muchos tienen poderes oscuros que a veces son imprevisibles. Los dementores les hacen enloquecer y acaban quitándoles los poderes. La gente tiene miedo, Dana. Pero yo estoy de acuerdo contigo, me parece muy desagradable que exista un lugar así. Bien, precisamente por eso hay que enseñarte el encantamiento patronus. Ahora que Voldemort ha vuelto al poder, es posible que se alíen con él, y entonces serían realmente peligrosos. El hechizo patronus crea, como su nombre indica, un patronus, un escudo que está hecho de energía positiva, esperanza, alegría... todo lo que un dementor destruye. Pero, como el patronus no puede sentir tristeza como un ser humano, los dementores no pueden herirlo, y los ahuyenta. Un patronus lo bastante poderoso arremete contra los dementores y hace que huyan-.  
  
-¿Y cómo se realiza ese hechizo?-.  
  
-Has de concentrarte en un recuerdo alegre, y, mientras lo haces, mover la varita y pronunciar "expecto patronum"-.  
  
-Muy bien. ¿lo hago ahora?-.  
  
-Sí. Inténtalo, a ver cómo te sale-.  
  
Dana pensó. Un recuerdo de mucha alegría... tal vez su último cumpleaños. Se había puesto muy contenta al ver la fiesta y los regalos que le había preparado sus amigos y su familia cuando cumplió veinte años. Se concentró en aquellos recuerdos, levantó la varita y dijo:  
  
-¡Expecto patronum!-.  
  
Un rayo plateado salió de la varita de Dana. El rayo se convirtió enseguida en un ave plateada que comenzó a dar vueltas alrededor de la habitación. Cuando Dana, alucinada, intentó tocarlo, despareció. Lupin sonrió satisfecho.  
  
-Excelente. No es habitual que el patronus tenga la forma de un ave, pero no importa. Parece que lo dominas. Claro que será más difícil si algún día tienes que invocarlo con dementores delante, ya que en esos momentos tendrías dificultades para recordar algo feliz, y me temo que no puedo traer un dementor de verdad para hacer la prueba. Tendremos que confiar en que serás capaz. Yo creo que sí. Lo has convocado con mucha facilidad-.  
  
Después de la clase de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras se reunió con Hermione para dar transformaciones. La clase no se distinguió mucho del día anterior. Durante el tiempo que duró, Dana transformó una tetera en tortuga, un conejo en candelabro, un libro en un bonsai, y así todas las cosas que Hermione, con emoción creciente, le iba indicando. Al final, exclamó emocionada:  
  
-¡Vamos a tener que pedirle a la profesora McGonagall que continúe ella! Creo que en un par de clases más podrías alcanzar la transformación humana-.  
  
A la hora de comer, el ambiente era alegre, igual que en la cena anterior. Harry, Ron, Hermione, Katja y Dana subieron pronto a la torre de Gryffindor para poder hablar de lo que le regalarían a Hagrid. Tanto Ron como Harry querían regalarle un libro que habían visto durante su última visita a Hogsmeade. "Guía del criador de dragones profesional", ya que esos eran los animales favoritos de Hagrid. Los demás estuvieron de acuerdo, y decidieron que al día siguiente, cuando fueran a Hogsmeade, sería eso lo que le comprarían. Dana le había dado parte de su dinero muggle a Mundungus Fletcher después de la comida para que lo cambiara aquella tarde en Gringotts y poder contribuir también ella al regalo, además de comprar la túnica de gala que necesitaría para la fiesta. A las cinco de la tarde, Harry y Dana se fueron, puesto que Dana tenía clase de Herbología, y estas serían impartidas por Mundungus y por Harry en uno de los Invernaderos de la profesora Sprout.  
  
Esa fue, con mucho, la clase más complicada para Dana. Había muchas plantas con distintas propiedades y formas de utilizarlas, y le parecía imposible recordarlas todas. Además, no era muy habilidosa con la botánica; faltó poco para que uno de los bubotubérculos le salpicara las manos con el pus que había que exprimir de ellos. Y las mandrágoras costaban mucho de sacar de las macetas, y aún más de meter en ellas. Al acabar la clase, Dana estaba bastante desanimada, pero Mundungus la tranquilizó diciéndole que la herbología tenía más que ver con la habilidad física que con la magia, y que pronto acabaría pillándole el truco. Harry, que había tenido que ayudar a Dana para que pudiera volver a enterrar a su mandrágora y estaba lleno de tierra, secundó la opinión de Fletcher.  
  
-Si tienes que fallar en algo, mejor que sea en Herbología- le dijo a Dana.-Encantamientos, Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras y Transformaciones son mucho más importantes. En cuanto a Pociones, bueno, no me importaría que hicieras estallar el caldero en la cara de Snape-.  
  
Fletcher miró reprobatoriamente a Harry y a Dana, que se echaron a reír. A Dana no le hubiera importado en absoluto ver a Snape cubierto por una de sus pociones después del comentario que había hecho sobre ella el día anterior. Luego, su rostro se ensombreció al recordar que después de Herbología tenía clase de Pociones.  
  
-Aquí tienes- le dijo Fletcher, tendiéndole a Dana una bolsa con dinero- tus galeones. Ya los he cambiado en Gringotts-.  
  
Los tres caminaron por los terrenos del colegio hacia el castillo. Para volver, tenían que bordear parte del lago y pasar cerca del Bosque Prohibido antes de poder entrar en la escuela. Fue entonces, cuando pasaban cerca del bosque prohibido, cuando Harry se detuvo de pronto.  
  
-¿Qué pasa?- le preguntó Dana. Miró la cara del chico, y se asustó. Harry tenía pintada en el rostro una expresión de miedo y alarma. Escrutaba el bosque con la mirada como si buscara algo.  
  
-Colagusano... -murmuró- se encuentra cerca de aquí-.  
  
Mundungus Fletcher se alarmó.  
  
-¿Estás seguro, Harry?-.  
  
-Sí, estoy seguro- dijo Harry con voz temblorosa.-Es como con Voldemort... puedo sentirle...  
  
-¿Quién es Colagusano?- preguntó Dana.  
  
-Un mortífago- contestó Fletcher- uno de los partidarios de Voldemort. Antes estaba en el bando bueno, pero nos traicionó. Dios mío, ¿será posible que el Señor Tenebroso le haya mandado a él como espía?-.  
  
Dana observó el bosque con inquietud. De pronto, parecía demasiado quieto, demasiado silencioso, como si algo estuviera observando, esperando...  
  
-¡Eh! ¡Vosotros!-.  
  
Los tres se giraron sobresaltados. Sirius y Remus caminaban desde el castillo en dirección a ellos.  
  
-Dumbledore quiere que vayáis al Gran Comedor antes de la clase de Pociones de Dana- dijo Remus, mientras se acercaban- quiere hablar sobre la fies... ¿qué pasa?- preguntó, al ver la cara que tenían los tres.  
  
-Harry dice que Pettigrew está cerca- dijo Mundungus Fletcher con gravedad.  
  
La cara de Sirius se ensombreció.  
  
-¿Qué? Harry, ¿estás seguro de e...  
  
-¡Ahí, ahí!- gritó Harry de pronto, señalando a un punto situado a unos quince metros de allí con ojos desorbitados.-¡Está ahí!-.  
  
Todos miraron hacia aquel lugar. En efecto, en el linde del bosque, no muy lejos de donde estaban, una sombra con una capa negra se movió de pronto al verse descubierta. Sirius lanzó un grito de rabia y sacó la varita.  
  
-¡Desmaius!- gritó, apuntando a Pettigrew.  
  
Falló. El encantamiento pegó en un árbol. Se oyó un grito, y Dana vio a un tipo bajito, gordo y algo calvo vestido con una túnica negra, que echaba a correr. Sirius echó a correr también de inmediato tras él. Una mueca de rabia le desfiguraba la cara.  
  
-¡Vuelve aquí, Peter!- gritó.-¡Vamos, no huyas, maldito cabrón!-.  
  
Sin dejar de correr, Peter alzó la varita.  
  
-¡Va a transformarse!- exclamó Harry.  
  
-¡NO!- gritó Sirius.-¡Avada Kedavra!- exclamó, dirigiendo el rayo de luz verde a donde un segundo antes estaba la cabeza de Pettigrew... sólo que ya no había cabeza. Colagusano había desaparecido y por el suelo del bosque correteaba una rata gris que se perdió de vista de inmediato.  
  
Sirius se quedó parado en medio del bosque, mirando el lugar por donde había desaparecido Colagusano con una mueca de ira y frustración.  
  
-¡Maldita sea!- gritó. Arrojó la varita al suelo, y por un momento Dana creyó que iba a pisotearla, pero, tras una pausa, la recogió y echó a correr hacia el colegio.  
  
-¡Sirius, espera!- gritó Lupin.  
  
Harry echó a correr tras él. Tras un segundo, los demás le siguieron.  
  
  
  
Cuando llegaron a las puertas de Hogwarts, encontraron a Arabella Figg con cara de susto junto al vestíbulo.  
  
-¿Has visto a Sirius?- le preguntó Mundungus.  
  
-Sí, ha entrado en el Gran Comedor hará cosa de un minuto. Dumbledore y él se han marchado a su despacho. Sirius parecía muy alterado-.  
  
Lupin, Fletcher, Dana y Harry echaron a correr hacia el despacho de Dumbledore. Al cabo de cinco minutos llegaron. Mundungus Fletcher dijo la contraseña. Mientras subían la escalera de caracol, podían oír la voz de Dumbledore.  
  
-¡Lo comprendo, Sirius, pero ha sido algo irresponsable por tu parte! ¡Me parece muy bien que trataras de detenerlo, pero es inadmisible que le lanzaras la maldición asesina! ¡Si nuestras investigaciones resultan ciertas, necesitamos a Pettigrew vivo!-.  
  
Cuando Dana y los demás entraron en el despacho, vieron que Dumbledore miraba a Sirius entre serio y apaciguador. Éste, que estaba de espaldas a la puerta, estaba completamente fuera de sí.  
  
-¡No puedo más!- gritó.-¡Estoy harto, Albus! ¡Ese cabrón se me ha vuelto a escapar! ¡Se merece que lo mate, pero ni siquiera tengo derecho a vengarme! ¡Lo único que puedo hacer por la Orden del Fénix, al parecer, es darle clases a una muggle estúpida, y...  
  
Se detuvo en seco al ver el gesto y la mirada de alarma de Dumbledore, que sí había visto entrar a los otros, para que parase, pero ya lo había dicho. Se giró, y, al ver a Dana y a los demás tras él, una expresión cercana al terror se dibujó en su cara.  
  
Dana fulminó a Sirius con la mirada. Sentía una enorme opresión en el pecho. ¿Muggle estúpida? ¿Después de todos los progresos que estaba haciendo en Encantamientos? ¿Esa era la opinión que él tenía de ella? Y, ¿cómo podía haber sido tan hipócrita? ¿Cómo había podido ser tan simpático con ella, cuando en realidad la despreciaba? Llena de rabia, Dana se giró, y, sin decir palabra, se fue corriendo del despacho en dirección a la torre de Gryffindor, sin recordar para nada la clase de Pociones.  
  
  
  
No mucho después, Hermione y Katja subieron a la torre de Gryffindor. Dana no estaba en la sala común. Subieron al dormitorio de las chicas, y allí la encontraron.  
  
-¿Estás bien, Dana?- le preguntó Katja. Dana estaba sentada en su cama, con la cabeza gacha. Cuando oyó a Katja, levantó la cabeza.  
  
-Sí, muy bien- dijo con voz temblorosa. Tenía los ojos enrojecidos.-Al fin y al cabo, si después de haber estado haciendo en menos de una semana lo que los magos normales hacen en cinco cursos, un imbécil como Sirius Black me llama estúpida, ¿a quién le importa?-.  
  
-Yo no le daría mucha importancia a lo que dijo, Dana- le dijo Hermione.-Estaba muy enfadado-.  
  
-¿Y porque esté enfadado ha de llamarme estúpida?- exclamó Dana, furiosa.-Si tanto le disgusta darle clases a un muggle, por mí que no siga- .  
  
Katja y Hermione cruzaron una mirada.  
  
-¿Qué?- preguntó Dana.  
  
-Bueno- dijo Hermione con voz dudosa.-Es sólo que... nos parece curioso que te haya afectado tanto lo que dijo Sirius de tí en un arrebato-.  
  
Dana la miró con el ceño fruncido. No estaba del todo segura de qué había querido decir Hermione con eso. Pero, antes de poder preguntárselo, Katja le dijo:  
  
-Tienes razón en disgustarte, Dana, pero ahora deberías dejar de pensar en eso e ir a clase de Pociones. Severus Snape ya debe estarte esperando-.  
  
-¡Anda! ¡La clase de Pociones!- exclamó Dana.-¡Se me había olvidado! Gracias, Katja, luego nos vemos- se levantó de un salto y echó a correr hacia las mazmorras. Justo lo que me faltaba, pensó. Primero Sirius Black me insulta delante de todo el mundo, y ahora tengo que dar otra vez clase con este imbécil. Bajó las escaleras, sintiéndose deprimida. Sirius estaba empezando a caerle realmente bien. En realidad, no había nadie que le cayera mal allí, a excepción de Snape, aunque a Arabella Figg, Mundungus Fletcher y Minerva McGonagall no los había tratado mucho, parecían simpáticos. Hermione y Katja eran muy majas, y Remus y Hagrid encantadores, pero quizás era Sirius el que mejor le estaba cayendo de todos... y ahora resulta que en realidad él la despreciaba por ser muggle. Y encima la Herbología había resultado un desastre. El humor de la chica estaba por los suelos cuando llegó a la mazmorra donde estaba Snape.  
  
-Llega tarde- dijo éste con el ceño fruncido, cuando la vio aparecer.  
  
-Me perdí-contestó Dana de mal humor.  
  
-Bien, dígame, ¿cuáles son los ingredientes de una poción multijugos?-.  
  
-¿Qué?-.  
  
-Vaya, ¿el genio de la varita se ha quedado sorda? ¡Que cuáles son los ingredientes de la poción multijugos!-.  
  
-No lo sé- respondió Dana.-Usted no me dijo que tuviera que buscar los ingredientes de ninguna poción-.  
  
-Bueno, ya sé que una persona que ha vivido como un muggle, como usted, tendría ciertas limitaciones, pero ignorar los ingredientes de todas las pociones es algo excesivo. Está bien, genio de la varita, tiene usted dos horas para hacer las tres pociones que hay escritas aquí-.  
  
-¿Qué?- exclamó Dana.-¿Las tres a la vez?-.  
  
-Para un as de la magia como usted seguro que no es difícil. Hará las tres a la vez, cada una en un caldero, y si al final de la hora no están bien, tenga por seguro que mi informe para Dumbledore será negativo-.  
  
Dana tuvo que morderse los labios para no decirle a Snape por dónde se podía meter su informe para Dumbledore. Cogió el papel sin decir una palabra, y leyó la lista de ingredientes de las pociones. Snape las había escogido particularmente difíciles, los ingredientes eran muchos y había que echarlos en las tres pociones casi al mismo tiempo. Estuvo ocupándose durante todo el tiempo de cortar con cuidado los ingredientes y echarlos en la poción, calculando el tiempo que tenía que estar al fuego cada una, y procurando no confundirlas. A pesar de que Snape había escogido aquel método para complicarle las cosas, al final Dana salió beneficiada, en primer lugar porque todo aquel trabajo le impidió pensar en otra cosa que no fueran las pociones durante dos horas, con lo cual apartó a Sirius de sus pensamientos, y en, segundo lugar, por la satisfacción que le produjo ver la cara de decepción de Snape cuando este vió que las tres pociones estaban bien hechas.  
  
-Bien- gruñó, después de examinarlas- puede irse-.  
  
Dana salió algo más animada de la clase de Pociones, sin embargo, no quiso pasar por el Gran Comedor a cenar. No quería encontrarse con Sirius tan pronto, aún estaba muy dolida y prefería no verle. Mientras se encaminaba a los dormitorios, pensó en lo que habían dicho Hermione y Katja. Tal vez tenían razón... ¿realmente era para alterarse tanto lo que había pasado? Bueno, era natural que estuviese enfadada, pero Dana nunca había sido de lágrima fácil, y se había puesto a llorar en cuanto llegó a la torre de Gryffindor. Llegó a la conclusión de que aquella nueva y extraña situación en la que estaba metida la hacía sentirse más vulnerable. Sí, esa debía ser la explicación.  
  
  
  
Al cabo de un rato, Dana oyó entrar a alguien en la sala común. Poco después, vio a Hermione y a Katja entrar en el dormitorio de las chicas. Hermione llevaba un paquete entre las manos.  
  
-¿Por qué no has bajado, Dana?- le preguntó.  
  
-No estaba de humor-.  
  
-Lo suponíamos- dijo Katja.-Y como también suponíamos que el orgullo no te quitaría el hambre, te hemos traído comida-.  
  
-Gracias- Dana sonrió.-La verdad es que sí tengo hambre. Muchas gracias- .  
  
En la servilleta que llevaba Hermione había pan, queso, una fruta y galletas de chocolate, que fueron la cena de Dana aquella noche. Mientras terminaba, Katja y Hermione se cambiaron de ropa.  
  
-Sirius ha parecido extrañado al no verte durante la cena- comentó Katja.  
  
-A lo mejor ha pensado que mi estupidez no me permitía encontrar el camino- gruñó Dana, frunciendo el ceño.  
  
-Vamos, Dana, alegra esa cara- le dijo Hermione.-Mañana iremos a Hogsmeade. Tienes que conocerlo, es el único pueblo de Gran Bretaña poblado únicamente por magos y brujas-.  
  
-Me encantaría conocerlo- dijo Dana, que volvía a sentirse resentida tras la mención de Sirius.- Siempre y cuando no me echen a patadas de allí por muggle, claro-.  
  
Hermione meneó la cabeza, como dejándola por imposible.  
  
-Anda, acuéstate- le dijo Katja.-A ver si mañana estás de mejor humor-.  
  
  
  
A pesar de lo que Dana había dicho la noche anterior, a la mañana siguiente fue con Katja, Hermione, Harry y Ron a Hogsmeade. Ron no estaba de muy buen humor, ya que Hermione se había levantado media hora antes para mandarle otra lechuza a Viktor Krum, pero tanto él como Dana mejoraron su estado de ánimo al llegar al pueblo. Las tiendas exhibían objetos y animales fantásticos en los escaparates, y por las calles caminaban magos y brujas ataviados como tales.  
  
Fueron primero a la librería, para comprarle el regalo a Hagrid. Una vez tuvieron el libro empaquetado en papel de regalo, Harry y Ron se fueron a Honeydukes, y Katja, Hermione y Dana entraron en la tienda de ropa del pueblo. Dentro había túnicas para hombre y para mujer de todos los modelos y colores, también había muchas capas, bolsos, zapatos y sombreros distintos. Dana y las demás fueron a preguntar a la dependienta por las túnicas de gala. Aunque la única que iba a comprar era Dana, ya que las dos ya tenían túnicas de ese tipo, estuvieron más de media hora viendo modelos, y se divirtieron probándose los más extravangantes que encontraron, sólo para ver el efecto que hacían.  
  
-¡Vaya pinta!- exclamó Dana, aprtiéndose de risa al verse reflejada en el espejo con una llamativa túnica exageradamente ceñida y de un color naranja estridente con rayas blancas.  
  
-Creo que a tí te sienta bien esa- le dijo Hermione a Katja, que llevaba una túnica rosa y peluda, de lana rizada. Ella hizo una mueca.  
  
-Pues anda, que a tí...  
  
La que llevaba Hermione era una túnica más propia de las cantantes del grupo "Las brujas de Macbeth", que de una estudiante de Hogwarts. Era negra, semitransparente y llena de desgarrones.  
  
Al final, después de mirar todas las túnicas de gala razonables, Dana se decidió por una de tela sedosa de color rojo, ceñida en el busto y vaporosa debajo y por las mangas.  
  
-Te queda bien, Dana- opinó Hermione, observándola.-Es un color que te sienta bien-.  
  
Dana sonrió un poco, mirándose en el espejo. Era la primera vez que se vestía con algo así, pero le gustaba cómo le quedaba. Pagaron la túnica y salieron de la tienda. Entonces, Hermione le dijo a Dana:  
  
-Casi se me olvida. Dumbledore me dijo que te dijera que le buscaras por el pueblo a estas horas. Dijo que tenía que hablar contigo, que estaría cerca de Las Tres Escobas, ¿sabes ir?-.  
  
Dana asintió. Hogsmeade no era muy grande.  
  
-Bueno, ve entonces. Nosotras vamos a buscar a Ron y a Harry, seguramente estarán en Honeydukes o en Zonko. Yo te llevo la túnica, no te preocupes-.  
  
Dana se despidió de las dos, y, mientras Katja y Hermione se iban hacia Honeydukes, Dana echó a caminar por la calle principal para llegar a Las Tres Escobas, estando atenta por si veía a Dumbledore. No había andado mucho, cuando oyó una voz que la llamaba:  
  
-¡Dana! ¡Eh, Dana!-.  
  
Dana se giró, y vio que quien la llamaba era Sirius Black. 


	8. El cumpleaños de Hagrid

Sybill: No, la poción que Snape le dio a hacer a Dana no era la poción multijugos, eran otras tres distintas. Como tú bien has dicho, la multijugos tarda un mes en hacerse, y Dana y los demás no van a tardar en abandonar Hogwarts... (un pequeño spoiler, je, je, je). Severus ya tiene tu número de teléfono, ya me contarás si te llama, y cómo ha ido el "consuelo". Hasta pronto.  
  
Lucy-Liu: La respuesta a tu pregunta sobre los encantamientos confundidores la puedes encontrar en uno de los libritos que publicó Rowling el año pasado, en "Animales fantásticos y dónde encontrarlos". En cuanto al boggart, es como el hechizo en latín, tiene que ver con el orígen del poder de Dana, pero no te digo más. Ya te enterarás. Un saludo.  
  
Hareth: Respecto a tu pregunta, en el capítulo 5 le aclaro en mi mensaje del principio a Sybill esa misma cuestión, ahí está la respuesta. En cuanto al triángulo amoroso, bueno, no sé si aparecerá Krum en la historia o nó, lo que sí te adelanto es que pienso desarrollar el asunto Ron/Hermione, ya veremos cómo acaban.  
  
*Rosie-Chan*: Gracias por tu review, ahora que estoy de vacaciones podré escribir más rápido. Un saludo.  
  
Hada: Tienes razón, ese es el problema de muchos hombres, y también de Sirius, que a veces no piensan lo que dicen. Snape va a estar encerrado por ahora allí, pero ya saldrá... ya saldrán todos, habrá un momento en que tengan que dejar el castillo, pero eso será más adelante. Un saludo para tí también.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
EL CUMPLEAÑOS DE HAGRID  
  
  
  
Dana volvió a mirar hacia delante y siguió andando, ignorándole. Pero, un segundo después, sintió que Sirius la agarraba el brazo.  
  
-Suéltame- le dijo con voz fría, retirando el brazo- o te mancharás las manos-.  
  
-Dana, por favor- le dijo Sirius.-Yo... quería disculparme. Por lo de ayer-.  
  
-Sólo dijiste lo que pensabas- dijo Dana con la misma frialdad que antes.-Eso no es nada malo-.  
  
-No. No pensaba lo que dije. Sólo lo dije porque estaba muy enfadado por lo de Peter. En realidad, nunca había visto a nadie aprender a hacer magia del modo en que lo está haciendo tú-.  
  
-Ya. Seguro- Dana comenzó a notar que los ojos se le llenaban de lágrimas, y, temerosa de que Sirius pudiera darse cuenta, se giró e hizo ademán de seguir andando, pero Sirius se puso delante de ella.  
  
-Por favor, no te vayas. Escúchame. Yo no pensé lo que dije, ni siquiera me di cuenta hasta que me oí decirlo. Te lo juro. Nunca he visto a una persona que haga en pocos días lo que los demás tardamos años en saber hacer. Sólo es que estaba muy enfadado. ¿Nunca te ha ocurrido que dices cosas que no piensas cuando estás enfadada?-.  
  
Dana se quedó callada. ¿Había hecho eso ella en alguna ocasión? La verdad es que, a veces, cuando se enfadaba mucho, decía cosas de las que luego se arrepentía. No le ocurría mucho, porque por lo general trataba de controlar la ira cuando se enfadaba, pero le había ocurrido alguna vez.  
  
-No tendrías que haberme insultado- dijo con voz temblorosa- que Colagusano se escapase no fue culpa mía-.  
  
-En eso tienes razón. Y lamento mucho haber dicho eso de tí. Si lo hubiera pensado, nunca lo habría dicho. Lo siento mucho. Perdóname, por favor. Fui un imbécil-.  
  
Dana observó el rostro de Sirius. Tenía una expresión arrepentida, y en sus ojos azul claro había una mirada que transmitía sinceridad. Supo que él estaba diciendo la verdad, que realmente no pensaba eso de ella y lamentaba haberlo dicho. Más aún, Dana se dio cuenta que en el fondo, muy en el fondo de ella, siempre había sabido que sólo dijo aquello porque estaba furioso.  
  
-Vale. Está bien- dijo.-Disculpas aceptadas-.  
  
Sirius sonrió un poco.  
  
-Gracias- dijo.-Este... ¿quieres venir conmigo a "Las Tres Escobas"? Te invito a una cerveza de mantequilla. Considéralo una compensación-.  
  
-De acuerdo- contestó Dana, sonriendo también- además, justamente iba hacia allí. Estaba buscando a Dumbledore-.  
  
-¿Dumbledore?- preguntó Sirius, extrañado- pero si no ha venido a Hogsmeade. Él y Minerva McGonagall se han quedado en Hogwarts para recibir a Alastor Moody, otro de nuestros informadores, que venía con más noticias- .  
  
-Ah- dijo Dana. Sus pensamientos volaron hasta Hermione. Una sospecha comenzó a formarse en su mente. Hermione no sabía que Dumbledore se había quedado en Hogwarts, ¿no? ¿O sí que lo sabía? ¿Habría sido capaz de...  
  
-¿Hay algún problema?- preguntó Sirius.  
  
-No, no pasa nada- se apresuró a contestar Dana- no importa. Vamos-.  
  
Sirius y Dana fueron juntos hasta la taberna. Sirius se sentía bastante aliviado. Se había sentido muy mal cuando, después de llamar aquello a Dana, se giró y la vio detrás de él, y aún peor cuando vio que no bajaba al Gran Comedor para la cena.  
  
Cuando entraron en "Las Tres Escobas", vieron que estaba casi llena, y tuvieron que sentarse en una pequeña mesa para dos personas, en el fondo del local. Dana vio que la gente de allí eran, en su mayoría, brujas y magos, pero también había algunas criaturas extrañas, entre ellas dos duendes y una arpía, que estaba sentada sola en la barra y bebía de una taza de la que salía humo. Mientras Dana se sentaba, Sirius fue a pedir las bebidas. Volvió poco después, con dos vasos de cerveza de mantequilla.  
  
-Nunca había probado esto- comentó Dana, tomando el vaso y bebiendo un sorbo. Se sintió de inmediato reconfortada por aquella bebida dulce y cálida.  
  
-¿Te gusta?-le preguntó Sirius.  
  
-Está delicioso- contestó Dana- muchas gracias-.  
  
-Bueno- dijo Sirius- dime, ¿cómo te van las clases con Remus?-.  
  
-Bien, me van bien- contestó Dana.-Aunque la de ayer me dejó un poco preocupada. Me estuvo hablando de unas criaturas horribles, que se llamaban... este... ah, sí, dementores. Tuve que practicar el encantamiento patronus, seguramente ya lo conocerás. Lo que pasa es que no pude realizarlo delante de un dementor de verdad, y Remus me dijo que en esos casos es más difícil. Con eso de que te quitan los recuerdos alegres... y que pueden llegar a soberte el alma por la boca. Y encima resulta que guardan una cárcel, qué barbaridad. La verdad es que compadezco a los pobres que... ¿Sirius? Sirius, ¿te pasa algo?-.  
  
Dana se había dado cuenta de que Sirius se había puesto lívido, y estaba más pálido de lo habitual.  
  
-No- contestó él al cabo de un momento- no, no me pasa nada-.  
  
-¿He dicho algo malo?- insistió Dana, angustiada- lo... lo siento mucho. ¿Es que tienes algún problema con los dement...  
  
-¡No!- contestó Sirius, más alto de lo que quería.-No- repitió- es... es sólo que no me gustan mucho. No importa, en realidad-.  
  
-Lo lamento- dijo Dana con arrepentimiento- bueno, no fueron lo único que estudié con Remus. También estuvimos viendo los lethifold. Y Hermione cree que en un par de clases podré comenzar con la transformación humana-.  
  
-¿De verdad?- preguntó Sirius, recuperando de nuevo su expresión habitual y hablando de nuevo en tono animado.-Me parece fantástico. Transformaciones es la disciplina más difícil de Hogwarts. Es increíble que estés progresando así, Dana. Debes ser una de las brujas más poderosas de la historia, te lo digo en serio-.  
  
Dana sonrió y se puso un poco colorada.  
  
-Gracias- dijo, con un poco de timidez. Sin saber qué decir, tomó otro trago de cerveza de mantequilla.-Es lo más bueno que he probado en mi vida- comentó.  
  
-¿Verdad que sí?- preguntó Sirius.-A mí siempre me ha gustado. Cuando estudiaba en Hogwarts, mi mejor amigo, James Potter, y yo, siempre la pedíamos cuando veníamos aquí-.  
  
-¿James Potter? ¿El padre de Harry?-.  
  
-Sí- contestó Sirius, y sus ojos se apagaron un poco- él era mi mejor amigo. También era muy amigo de Remus-.  
  
-Debió ser muy bonito poder estar aquí cuando eras niño, estudiar magia y todo eso- dijo Dana.-La verdad, te envidio un poco-.  
  
-Es curioso- dijo Sirius- porque yo también te envidio a tí-.  
  
-¿A mí?- preguntó Dana- ¿y eso por qué?-.  
  
-Bueno, tú has sido muggle hasta hace poco, pero ahora puedes vivir como una bruja. Conoces ambos mundos. Yo, en cambio, vengo de una familia de magos, nunca he podido conocer el mundo muggle-.  
  
-Te puedo contar lo que quieras- le dijo Dana, divertida.  
  
-Bien, si no te importa... me gustaría que me explicases cómo es eso con lo que llamas cada día a tu familia. Es un teléfono, ¿no? ¿Por qué no tiene cables? Creía que los teléfonos muggles llevaban cables-.  
  
-Los normales llevan cables- le explicó Dana- pero éste es un móvil. Sirve para llamar a la gente estés donde estés. Para poder hablar por él, hay que recargarle la batería, que es lo que le da energía para funcionar. Para eso sí se necesita un cable, ya que la batería se carga por electricidad. ¿Sabes lo que es la electricidad?-.  
  
Estuvieron hablando durante horas, hablando de sus respectivos mundos. Sirius escuchaba fascinado todas las cosas sobre la vida de los muggles que Dana le contaba. Luego, fue el turno de Dana de asombrarse cuando Sirius le relató cómo los magos se comunicaban entre ellos, lo que eran los polvos flu, los trasladores y el correo por lechuza y las conversaciones por las chimeneas. El tiempo se les pasó volando, y Sirius se asombró cuando miró su reloj y vio que era la una menos cuarto del mediodía, y que la taberna se estaba quedando vacía.  
  
-Vaya, qué rápido se ha pasado el tiempo- dijo.-Será mejor que volvamos a Hogwarts, o los demás no nos esperarán para comer-.  
  
Dana y él se levantaron y salieron de "Las Tres Escobas", rumbo a Hogwarts. Tuvieron que apresurarse para llegar a tiempo, algo que Dana sintió, porque no hubiera querido dejar aquella conversación junto a Sirius tan pronto. Hacía un poco de frío, a pesar del sol que lucía en el cielo. Dana se frotó los brazos, pensando que la próxima vez que fuera a Hogsmeade se compraría una capa y una túnica más cálida.  
  
Cuando llegaron al castillo y entraron en el Gran Comedor, había ya muchas personas sentadas. Sólo faltaban Hagrid y Snape, además de ellos dos. Dana se sentó, como era habitual, al lado de Hermione.  
  
-¿Qué, habéis hecho las paces?- le preguntó esta a Dana con una sonrisa burlona. Aquello terminó de confirmar las sospechas de Dana.  
  
-Eres una mentirosa- le dijo a Hermione con tono acusador.-Dumbledore no estaba en Hogsmeade, y tú lo sabías. Me mandaste afuera sólo para que me encontrara con Sirius-.  
  
La sonrisa burlona de Hermione se acentuó.  
  
-Bueno, pero habéis hecho las paces, ¿no?- insistió.  
  
-Déjame en paz- gruñó Dana, sintiendo calor en las mejillas. Su mirada se desvió hacia Sirius, y vio que en ese momento Sirius también la miraba a ella. Cuando sus miradas se cruzaron, él sonrió. Dana también sonrió, con lo que se figuró que debía haber sido una sonrisa idiota, y apartó la vista, notando aún más calor en las mejillas. ¿Qué le pasaba? ¿Por qué, si habían estado tanto tiempo hablando en "Las Tres Escobas", le daba de pronto tanta vergüenza mirarle?  
  
-Es evidente que sí- dijo Hermione con sarcasmo. Katja y ella se rieron.  
  
-Bueno, se ha disculpado- dijo finalmente Dana, que comenzaba a molestarse. ¿De qué se reían aquellas dos?.-Me pidió disculpas, y yo las acepté. ¿Qué tiene eso de gracioso?-.  
  
-Nada- dijo Katja, y las dos se rieron más que antes.  
  
Dana estaba ya molesta, pero, antes de poderse poner a discutir con Hermione y Katja, llegaron Snape y Hagrid, y los platos se llenaron de comida. Dana tenía tanta hambre que se dedicó sólo a la comida y olvidó las extrañas risas de las dos chicas.  
  
  
  
Tras la comida, Dana subió a la torre de Gryffindor con Katja, Hermione, Harry y Ron. Al parecer, Ron y Hermione también habían hecho las paces, porque iban andando juntos y hablaban sin hacer caso a los demás. Harry, ya en la sala común, explicó a Dana cómo se jugaba al snap explosivo, y todos estuvieron jugando un buen rato. Luego, Hermione enseñó a Dana el libro que había sacado de la biblioteca, llamado "Historia de Hogwarts", para que Dana lo leyera, y ésta comenzó a hojearlo. Era bastante interesante. Leyó la historia de su fundación, y algunos datos interesantes, como que nadie podía aparecerse en el castillo ni en sus terrenos, y que el colegio era "inmarcable", es decir, estaba encantado para que no pudiera aparecer en los mapas. Dar clases de magia le parecía muy interesante, pero le gustó poder pasar aquella tarde sin hacer nada, sólo jugando a las cartas con los demás y aprendiendo curiosidades sobre el mundo mágico. Le sorprendió lo rápido que había pasado el tiempo cuando, a las ocho, todos se levantaron para ir a cenar al Gran Comedor. Dana se entretuvo un momento en la sala que Dumbledore había habilitado para llamar por teléfono, como hacía todos los días, a sus padres, y después bajó con los demás.  
  
Hagrid se retrasó unos minutos, tiempo que Dumbledore aprovechó para anunciar que la fiesta sería a las ocho en punto del día siguiente, domingo, allí mismo, en el Gran Comedor. Al final de la comida, Dumbledore les deseó buenas noches, y todos se fueron a sus respectivas habitaciones. Dana se acercó a Sirius antes de irse a la torre de Gryffindor.  
  
-Buenas noches- le dijo- y... eh... me lo he pasado muy bien contigo esta mañana-.  
  
-Yo también, Dana- dijo Sirius.-Buenas noches- le cogió la mano durante un segundo, le sonrió y se fue. Dana se le quedó mirando, hasta que Hermione la agarró por el hombro.  
  
-Eh, despierta- le dijo- tenemos que irnos-.  
  
-Ya lo sé. Y estoy despierta- contestó Dana, y siguió a Hermione y a Katja hasta los dormitorios.  
  
  
  
Al día siguiente, todo el mundo intentaba que Hagrid no se diera cuenta de lo que iba a suceder aquella noche. Arabella y Remus se fueron por la mañana al callejón Diagón para comprar lo necesario para la fiesta, y no llegaron hasta después de comer.Como hacía buen tiempo, Harry y Ron fueron al campo de quidditch para jugar un rato. Se les unió Katja, que sabía volar bastante bien. Dana nunca había volado en una escoba, de modo que Harry se ofreció a enseñarle. No le fue del todo mal; podía mantenerse en equilibrio y dirigir la escoba más o menos a donde ella quería, pero no se atrevió a volar muy rápido, ya que le producía mucha inseguridad estar sentada en una barra de madera tan fina a varios metros por encima del suelo. Al final, se quedó en las gradas con Hermione, a la que le ocurría lo mismo que a Dana: sabía volar, pero, si tenía que elegir, prefería quedarse en el suelo.  
  
A las seis, Dumbledore mandó a Hagrid a un recado para asegurarse de que no aparecería por el Gran Comedor durante las dos horas siguientes, mientras los elfos domésticos lo dejaban todo preparado. A esas horas, Dana, Hermione y Katja ya estaban en la habitación de las chicas de la torre de Gryffindor, arreglándose. Hermione se vistió del mismo modo que en el baile de Navidad del año anterior: con na túnica azul claro y el pelo alisado y recogido en un moño. Katja vestía una túnica rosa claro, y llevaba el pelo recién lavado. Dana se había puesto la túnica de gala roja que había comprado. Llevaba el largo y liso cabello castaño oscuro suelto, cayéndole por la espalda, a excepción de los mechones delanteros, que estaban sujetos por detrás con un pequeño pasador, al que Hermione había añadido, para adornar, unas pequeñas flores del mismo color que la túnica de Dana.  
  
-Me pregunto qué harán estos dos- comentó Hermione, refiriéndose a Harry y a Ron, mientras terminaba de ponerse brillo en los labios.-Ya son las siete y cuarto, y aún no han subido-.  
  
-Bueno, ya sabes cómo son los chicos- comentó Katja, arreglándose el flequillo.  
  
No les oyeron subir hasta las siete y media. A esa hora, las tres estaban ya arregladas. Quienes llevaban el regalo de Hagrid eran Harry y Ron, así que Dana, Hermione y Katja estuvieron un rato en la sala común, haciendo tiempo hasta que fueron las ocho menos diez. Entonces, bajaron. Harry y Ron ya estaban allí, ambos vestidos con sus túnicas de gala. Ron llevaba una de color rojo vino, nueva, y muy elegante. Se quedó con la boca abierta al ver aparecer a Hermione, pero, gracias a un oportuno codazo de Harry, pudo apartar la vista de ella antes de que se diera cuenta.  
  
A las ocho en punto, todos estaban ya allí. No mucho después, se oyeron unos pasos en el vestíbulo, y Dana no pudo reprimir una sonrisa al ver la expresión de la cara de Hagrid cuando, al abrir la puerta, vio a todos vestidos de fiesta gritando: "¡Feliz cumpleaños, Hagrid!".  
  
-Gracias- dijo Hagrid con los ojos humedecidos, cuando se repuso de la sorpresa- no me esperaba esto-.  
  
Le dieron los regalos. Además del libro sobre dragones, también tenía como regalos unos guantes nuevos, una nueva ballesta, y otro libro, éste sobre trucos para cultivar mejor la huerta. A Hagrid casi se le caen las lágrimas, y no paraba de repetir con una sonrisa:  
  
-Tendríais que habérmelo dicho-.  
  
Después de comer la cena fría que los elfos habían preparado y de tomar la gran tarta de cumpleaños en honor de Hagrid, Dumbledore hizo un movimiento de varita, y entonces las luces del Gran Comedor cambiaron, y, por medio de un tocadiscos mágico, comenzaron a sonar canciones, sobre todo de Las Brujas de Macbeth y de Celestina Warbeck.  
  
Dana comenzó a bailar con Harry, mientras Katja bailaba con Sirius y Hermione se acercaba a Remus, riéndose con vergüenza. Aún le costaba dejar de ver a Remus Lupin como el profesor que había sido y tomarlo como un compañero de la Orden del Fénix. Las habilidades de Dana en el baile no pasaban de correctas, pero, como Harry tampoco era un experto, no fue difícil. En la siguiente canción lenta, bailó con Remus Lupin. Éste sí bailaba bastante bien, y Dana tuvo dificultades para seguir su ritmo al principio, pero él le aconsejó que se relajara y se dejara llevar, y funcionó. En las canciones rápidas bailaban solos, a veces en grupos, que Dana solía formar con Katja y Hermione. A la séptima canción, que volvía a ser lenta, Dana estaba un poco cansada, e iba a dirigirse a las sillas, cuando oyó una voz detrás de sí:  
  
-Eh, Dana, ¿me concedes este baile?-.  
  
Dana se giró, y se olvidó del cansancio. Era Sirius. Le había visto antes, claro, pero no se había fijado de lo distinto que estaba esa noche. Llevaba una túnica azul marino, sencilla pero elegante. El cabello, negro y brillante, le enmarcaba perfectamente la cara, y, por alguna razón, a Dana le pareció que sus ojos azul claro resaltaban aún más de lo habitual en su rostro. Nadie que no le conociese le habría echado más de veinticinco años de edad.  
  
Sin decir palabra, sólo asintiendo con la cabeza, Dana caminó al lado de Sirius hacia la pista de baile. Vio de soslayo que Hermione y Ron comenzaban a bailar juntos, pero fue incapaz de pensar en ellos. Comenzó a bailar con Sirius.  
  
-Te... te queda bien esa túnica- dijo Sirius, mirándola de arriba a abajo. Parecía cortado.  
  
-Gracias- le contestó Dana, que tampoco sabía muy bien qué decir.-La... la compré ayer con Hermione y Katja. Tú... con la tuya también estás... -iba a decir "guapo", pero cambió de idea- ...bien-.  
  
Era extraño. Sirius la tenía cogida por la cintura, mientras ella tenía las manos en sus hombros; exáctamente igual que había hecho con Harry y con Remus. Entonces, ¿por qué se sentía tan nerviosa?  
  
La mañana anterior, cuando estuvieron juntos en Hogsmeade, habían hablado sin parar toda la tarde, pero, por alguna razón, en ese momento no podían. Dana quería decir algo, pero no le salía ninguna palabra, y le daba la impresión de que a Sirius le sucedía lo mismo. Vio que Hermione les miraba con particular fijeza durante un momento, y se dio cuenta de por qué: no sabía cómo habían llegado a estar así, pero el caso es que Sirius y ella estaban mucho más juntos de lo que Dana había bailado con los otros; estaban casi abrazados. Debía ser la música, se dijo Dana, o algo así. Pero él no parecía haberse dado cuenta, y a ella no le resultaba desagradable, de modo que no se apartó. Además, se dijo, habría parecido una grosera de haberlo hecho.  
  
-Es bonito eso que te has hecho en el pelo- dijo él de pronto.  
  
-¿El qué?-.  
  
Sirius rozó suavemente las flores del recogido de la chica.  
  
-Ah- dijo Dana. Sintió calor en la cara- gracias-.  
  
Al cabo de un segundo, levantó la vista, y vio que él también la estaba mirando. Durante un segundo, no dijeron nada. Luego, soltaron al mismo tiempo:  
  
-Vaya fiesta la de Hagrid, ¿eh?-.  
  
Volvieron a mirarse, sorprendidos, y se echaron a reír. Dana sintió algo parecido al alivio. La canción duró un poco más, y luego terminó. Sirius y ella se separaron y fueron a sentarse a las sillas situadas a un lado, donde ya estaban McGonagall y Fletcher.  
  
-Bailas muy bien- le dijo Dana a Sirius.  
  
-Tú también- le dijo él, sonriéndole.  
  
Hermione se acercó a ella.  
  
-Pobre Hagrid- le comentó a Dana, mientras Sirius se sentaba.  
  
-¿Por qué?- preguntó Dana.-Si es una fiesta estupenda-.  
  
Hermione la miró con curiosidad.  
  
-No, si lo digo por la caída-.  
  
-¿La caída?-.  
  
-Sí, Hagrid se ha caído... ha tropezado en mitad de esta última canción, mientras bailaba con Arabella Figg... ¿no te has dado cuenta?-.  
  
Dana se encogió de hombros. ¿Caído? La verdad es que no se había dado cuenta de lo que hacía ninguno de los otros. Hermione la observó durante unos segundos, y aquella sonrisa burlona típica suya se le dibujó en la cara.  
  
-Ya veo- dijo.  
  
-Ya ves, ¿qué?- preguntó Dana, molesta.  
  
-No, nada, que ya me he dado cuenta de que estabas pensando en otras cosas-.  
  
-No te entiendo- dijo Dana- no estaba pensando en nada- y además era verdad. Mientras bailaba con Sirius había tenido la mente como en blanco.  
  
-Ya, claro que sí- dijo Hermione, volviendo a sonreír.  
  
Antes de que Dana pudiera pedirle que le aclarase a qué venía todo aquello, Dumbledore les pidió a todos que tomaran asiento y le escucharan.  
  
-Bien- dijo- ha sido una fiesta estupenda, pero creo que ya es hora de que nos vayamos a nuestras habitaciones. Mañana comenzará la fase final del entrenamiento de nuestras invitadas, y todos debemos estar en plena forma-.  
  
-Perdón- dijo Dana- pero, ¿qué es eso de "la fase final del entrenamiento"?-.  
  
-Significa simplemente que, como tanto usted como la señorita Maiorova ya dominan los preceptos básicos de su entrenamiento, van a pasar a una fase de aprendizaje más avanzada. Esperamos que a finales de esta semana que viene puedan haber terminado. Bueno, y ahora, buenas noches-.  
  
  
  
A la mañana siguiente, quedó patente para Dana qué era lo que Dumbledore entendía por "una fase de aprendizaje más avanzada". A las diez en punto se dirigió al aula de Encantamientos, donde tenía clase con Sirius. Cuando llegó, él ya estaba allí esperándola, como siempre.  
  
-No sé cómo haces para llegar siempre antes que yo- le dijo Dana con una sonrisa al verle allí.  
  
-Puntualidad británica- bromeó él.-Bien, Dana, vamos a ver si hoy conseguimos que controles por completo tus poderes. El último día pudiste frenar un poco la... avalancha de flores-.  
  
-No lo suficiente- admitió Dana.  
  
-Bueno, pues a ver si hoy lo logras por completo. No quiero presionarte, pero, cuanto antes aprendas a realizar maldiciones imperdonables, mejor, y no puedo enseñártelas hasta que no estemos seguros de que sólo las dirigirás a donde quieras dirigirlas-.  
  
Eso fue lo que estuvieron haciendo durante toda la hora siguiente. Continuaron practicando con el hechizo Orchideous, y, a mitad de clase, tras varios intentos, Dana se dio cuenta de que, si se concentraba en el objeto al que dirigía el hechizo y dejaba la mente en blanco, podía controlarlo. Sirius estaba entusiasmado cuando Dana al fin pudo sacar una sola flor de su varita.  
  
-¡Excelente!- exclamó.-Vuelve a hacerlo, Dana-.  
  
Ella repitió el proceso. Se concentró en la imagen de una sola flor saliendo de la varita, dejó la mente en blanco, ocupada sólo por esa imagen, dijo "Orchideous", y, efectivamente, sólo salió una flor de la varita.  
  
-¡Lo he conseguido!- exclamó Dana, muy contenta.  
  
-Ahora, probaremos con un hechizo más complicado- dijo Sirius.-Vuelve a hacer el encantamiento convocador, el que hizo que la estantería saliera volando. Veremos si esta vez puedes conseguir que sólo un libro salga de ella-.  
  
Dana agarró la varita con firmeza. Fijó la vista en un de los libros, y trató de dejar la mente en blanco, de fijar únicamente sus ojos y su pensamiento en el libro.  
  
-¡Accio libro!- exclamó. Sirius hizo durante un segundo ademán de agacharse, pero no hizo falta. El libro saltó de la estantería y llegó limpiamente a la mano de Dana, que lanzó un grito de alegría y, sin pensarlo, se abrazó a Sirius.  
  
-¡Puedo controlarlo!- exclamó eufórica. Luego, se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, y se apartó de él.  
  
-Lo... lo siento- dijo, algo avergonzada.  
  
-No importa- contestó Sirius con una sonrisa- me alegro mucho de que lo hayas conseguido. Vamos a ir probando distintos hechizos, a ver si consigues controlarlos todos-.  
  
Durante el resto de la clase, Dana hizo varios hechizos, y, con más o menos dificultad al principio, pudo controlarlos todos. Se dio cuenta que era más fácil cuanto más lo practicaba.  
  
-Creo que en la próxima clase podremos empezar con las maldiciones- dijo Sirius, cuando hubo terminado la clase. Él y Dana se despidieron, y Dana se dirigió a la clase de Transformaciones. Estaba Hermione, pero también la profesora McGonagall. Tras unas cuantas transformaciones animales, la profesora McGonagall afirmó que Dana podía probar con la transformación humana. Aunque muy a regañadientes, Hermione aceptó que Dana la transformara, en un gato primero, y en una paloma después. Las dos transformaciones salieron bien, aunque Hermione estaba un poco mareada cuando se volvió a convertir en humana. La profesora McGonagall estaba muy impresionada.  
  
-No me extrañaría que llegaras a ser profesora de Transformaciones en un futuro- le dijo a Dana- eres muy buena, la mejor que he visto en toda mi carrera-.  
  
Dana estaba de muy buen humor cuando bajó a comer. Estaba tan contenta, que ni siquiera la clase de pociones que había después de la comida pudo enturbiar su estado de ánimo. Snape parecía haberse tomado como una ofensa personal que una muggle recién convertida en bruja no tuviera fallos en su asignatura, y aquel día aumentó la dificultad de las pociones, pero Dana no se dejó amedrentar y se esforzó aún más en la medida de los ingredientes y en el tiempo de cocción. Dos horas más tarde, al ver de nuevo las pociones bien hechas, el rostro de Snape estaba más descompuesto de lo habitual.  
  
-Puede irse- gruñó, sin decir palabra. Dana se había dado cuenta de que Snape no quería admitir que ella las había hecho bien, y decidió obligarle a decirlo.  
  
-Pero están bien, ¿no?- preguntó.  
  
-¿Qué?- Snape la miró con el ceño fruncido a través de una cortina de pelo grasiento.  
  
-Que si están bien. No hay fallos, ¿no?-.  
  
-¡No, no hay fallos!- gruñó Snape, mirándola con enfado- y, ahora, si me disculpa, tengo cosas que hacer-.  
  
Dana salió aguantándose la risa de la mazmorra. La próxima clase era Herbología, y Dana tenía la esperanza de que resultaría mejor que la primera, pero no fue así.  
  
Mundungus y Harry llegaron al mismo tiempo que ella. Entraron en uno de los invernaderos, y Dana estuvo estudiando algunos hongos que servían para elaborar pociones, y también cómo conservar las raíces de mandrágora una vez recolectadas. La clase no iba del todo mal, pero, en un momento dado, Dana se acercó a una planta roja con espinas que le pareció bonita.  
  
-¿Cómo se llama esta planta?- preguntó con curiosidad, acercando la mano.  
  
-¡Cuidado!- exclamó Mundungus Fletcher- ¡es...  
  
Le interrumpió un "¡ñac!", seguido de un grito de Dana. La planta había alargado una de sus ramas, y, antes de que Dana se diera cuenta, se había abalanzado sobre la mano que tenía extendida, y le había mordido el dedo.  
  
-Es una "tentacula venenosa"- le explicó Harry- puede morderte si estás cerca de ella y te descuidas-.  
  
-Gracias por la advertencia- gimió Dana, observándose el dedo herido. Además de la marca del mordisco, el dedo se le estaba poniendo azul debido al veneno de la planta.  
  
-Tienes que ir a la enfermería, Dana- le dijo Mundungus, tomándola del brazo- vamos, avisaré a Arabella-.  
  
Dana, acompañada por Fletcher y por Harry, fue hasta la enfermería de Hogwarts. Arabella Figg, que tenía nociones de primeros auxilios, le curó la herida y le hizo beber una poción para contrarrestar los efectos del veneno. Cuando terminó ya era casi la hora de cenar, de modo que Arabella y Dana se fueron al Gran Comedor.  
  
A pesar de las bromas que tuvo que soportar de Katja, Harry y Ron acerca de la "tentacula venenosa", Dana se lo pasó bien en la cena. Cuando estuvo en la torre de Gryffindor, antes de acostarse, miró el horario y vio que a la mañana siguiente tendría la clase de Encantamientos y de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras combinada, dedicada por una parte a aprender a realizar las maldiciones imperdonables, y por otra parte a interceptarlas. Se acostó, pensando que, pensando que, a pesar de lo poco agradable que le resultaban aquellas maldiciones, tenía curiosidad por saber utilizarlas. 


	9. El ataque a Hogsmeade

Clara: Ya supuse que alguien me haría esa pregunta, la respuesta está en este capítulo, de hecho es la razón de todo lo que ocurre en él. Gracias por el review.  
  
Frida: Gracias por el review, realmente yo me imagino así a Remus: un hombre encantador, algo tímido aunque con una simpatía especial. Un saludo.  
  
Arwen: Muchas gracias por tus palabras :-) ¡Otra con quien comparto personaje favorito!  
  
Sybill: La verdad es que no es sólo Dana quien le tira los tejos a Sirius, más bien lo que pasa es que se tiran los tejos mutuamente. Por cierto, ya me contarás cómo te ha ido con Severus, je, je, je...  
  
Hareth: Contestando a tu pregunta, te diré que todos los que están en Hogwarts son de la Orden del Fénix, incluidas Dana y Katja, el porqué lo sabrás en pocos capítulos, no te preocupes. En cuanto a Dana y Sirius, ¿quién te dice que van a controlarse? Je, je, je... tranquila, no me voy a pasar mucho, no sea que tenga que subir el fan-fiction de nivel. Un abrazo.  
  
Hada: Sí, como ves, se están "entendiendo", ya verás como siguen. Un saludo.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
EL ATAQUE A HOGSMEADE  
  
  
  
  
  
La clase sobre maldiciones imperdonables empezó a las diez de la mañana siguiente. Para sorpresa de Dana, después del desayuno Remus le dijo que no se diirgiera a las aulas, que la clase tendría lugar en los terrenos del colegio, al lado del Bosque Prohibido. Así que fue allí donde Dana se dirigió, junto con Sirius y Remus. Se detuvieron en una explanada a poca distancia del castillo, cerca del bosque.  
  
-Bien- dijo Remus- vamos a empezar. En primer lugar, ¿sabes cuáles son las maldiciones imperdonables?-.  
  
-Sirius me lo explicó- dijo Dana- pero no me acuerdo muy bien-.  
  
-Las maldiciones imperdonables- le dijo éste- son tres: Imperius, Cruciatus y Avada Kedavra. La maldición Imperius sirve para controlar por completo los actos de una persona. Cuando esa maldición se lanza a una persona, se le puede obligar a hacer cualquier cosa, sin que ella pueda oponerse. La maldición Cruciatus provoca dolor, un dolor tan intenso que es usada como método de tortura. Y, la maldición Avada Kedavra, provoca la muerte instantánea. También se la llama "la maldición asesina". Naturalmente, es de esperar que nunca tengas que utilizarlas, ninguna de las tres, pero lo mejor es que sepas cómo realizarlas, y sepas los contramaleficios, por si acaso. Bien, empezaremos con la maldición imperius. Remus, ¿dónde está?-.  
  
-Lo tengo aquí- contestó él, llevándose la mano al bolsillo de la túnica. Sacó una pequeña jaula donde había un par de ratones de campo.  
  
Sirius abrió la jaula y sacó uno de los dos ratones. Lo colocó en el suelo, le apuntó con la varita, y dijo:  
  
-¡Imperio!-.  
  
El ratón se puso a hacer cosas raras. Dana vio con asombro cómo el animal se levantaba sobre sus patas y comenzaba a ejecutar un baile que parecía "La Macarena". Luego, le vio hacer movimientos y volteretas dignos de un gimnasta. Tras unos segundos, Sirius bajó la varita.  
  
-Pasa igual con las personas- le dijo a Dana.-Si quisiera, podría hacer que el ratón atacara a alguien, o se tirase al lago. Es importante que aprendas a resistirte a ella y a hacer la contramaldición, porque si consiguen controlarte podrían abligarte a matar o torturar a culaquiera. Incluso a atacarte a tí misma. Bueno, ahora vamos con la maldición cruciatus- volvió a apuntar al ratón con la varita, y pronunció:  
  
-¡Crucio!-.  
  
En ese momento, el ratón empezó a retorcerse y a emitir agudos chillidos. Dana se dio cuenta de que estaba sufriendo un horrible dolor. A cada segundo, el animal se retorcía y chillaba con más fuerza. Sirius no lo prolongó mucho; bajó la varita enseguida y se dirigió a Dana.  
  
-Ya lo has visto. Ahora la última, la Avada Kedavra-.  
  
Dana no pudo evitar sentir compasión por el ratón a ver lo que le iba a suceder. Sirius levantó la varita y apuntó con ella al animal.  
  
-¡Avada Kedavra!- exclamó.  
  
Un rayo de luz verde salió de la varita y le dio al ratón. Éste se desplomó en el suelo. No tenía heridas ni marcas, pero estaba muerto. Dana sintió un escalofrío.  
  
-Ahora hazlo tú- le dijo Remus, sacando de la jaula el segundo ratón.- Ya sabes; primero la Imperius, luego la Cruciatus, y por último la Avada Kedavra-.  
  
-Recuerda concentrarte- añadió Sirius- y, en la maldición Imperius, piensa en lo que quieres que el ratón haga, tienes que ordenarle mentalmente lo que tiene que hacer-.  
  
Dana se esforzó mucho en concentrarse, ya que no quería que ninguna de esas maldiciones escapara a su control. Observó con fijeza al ratón, y dejó la mente en blanco, haciendo que toda su atención se concentrara en el animal. Entonces, le apuntó con la varita.  
  
-¡Imperio!- exclamó.  
  
"Salta a la pata coja" pensó, mirando fijamente al ratón.  
  
Entonces, el ratón se puso de pie, y comenzó a saltar a la pata coja, tal y como Dana le ordenaba. Al ver que era capaz de hacerlo, Dana matuvo la varita en alto un par de segundos más, y luego la bajó. Después, aunque sentía tener que hacerlo, volvió a concentrarse profundamente en el ratón, y levantó la varita de nuevo.  
  
-¡Crucio!- dijo. Al instante, el animal empezó a retorcerse y a chillar, como lo había hecho el otro. Dana tampoco prolongó esa maldición, ya que no le agradaba ver sufrir al ratón.  
  
-Bien- dijo Sirius- estas dos las dominas. Ahora, haz la tercera-.  
  
Dana suspiró, y miró al ratón. Estaba quieto, en el suelo, al parecer aún dolorido por la maldición Cruciatus. Se concentró como las otras veces, dejó la mente en blanco, y apuntó al animal con la varita.  
  
-¡Avada Kedavra!- exclamó. De su varita salió un rayo de luz verde en dirección al ratón, y éste se desplomó en el suelo. Estaba muerto.  
  
-Bueno- dijo Remus tras una pausa- ya sabes realizar las maldiciones. Ahora tienes que aprender a interceptarlas. Eso es algo más difícil, ya que debes tener muchos reflejos. Lo primero que tienes que aprender, para empezar, es el encantamiento de desarme. Si consigues desarmar a un oponente antes de que te lance una maldición, te evitarás muchos problemas. Vamos a ver... Sirius, esto lo tenemos que hacer entre los dos-.  
  
-Ten cuidado, ¿eh?- le dijo Sirius, colocándose en frente de él.  
  
-No te preocupes- dijo Remus. Apuntó a Sirius con la varita, y exclamó:  
  
-¡Expelliarmus!-.  
  
Sirius cayó hacia atrás, como empujado por una mano invisible, y su varita salió volando. Se incorporó, mirando a Remus con enfado.  
  
-¡Te dije que fueras con cuidado, Lunático!-.  
  
-Si he ido con cuidado- respondió Remus con una sonrisa- tampoco te he dado tan fuerte- se giró hacia Dana.-Bien, como has visto, "Expelliarmus" es el encantamiento para desarmar a tu oponente. Ahora, practícalo tú. Sirius...  
  
-Ni hablar- dijo Sirius, sacudiéndose la túnica- yo ya me he puesto para la demostración. Ahora, que ella te desarme a tí-.  
  
-Está bien- dijo Remus con un suspiro- de acuerdo. A ver, Dana, ponte en frente de mí. Intenta desarmarme, pero procura no ponerle mucha fuerza al encantamiento-.  
  
Dana asintió con la cabeza y se colocó delante de Lupin. Le apuntó con la varita, se concentró como las otras veces, y pronunció:  
  
-¡Expelliarmus!-.  
  
Remus salió despedido hacia atrás, y cayó al suelo, mientras su varita salía volando.  
  
-Remus, ¿estás bien?- le preguntó Dana, asustada, yendo hacia él- ¿te has hecho daño?-.  
  
-Sí, estoy bien, no te preocupes- le dijo Lupin, levantándose y yendo a recuperar su varita.-No tienes ningún problema con el encantamiento de desarme, así que vamos a empezar con las contramaldiciones. El problema está en que, naturalmente, no vamos a poder comprobar si eres capaz de interceptar la Cruciatus, ya que no puedo lanzártela; sería horrible si no pudieras detenerla. En cuanto a la Avada Kedavra, no hay contramaldición. Procura tener reflejos y desarmar a tu oponente si crees que te la va a lanzar, porque una vez lo haya hecho no tendrás modo de interceptarla. Nos conformaremos con practicar la Imperius-.  
  
Lupin le explicó a Dana que la contramaldición consistía en ver cuándo el oponente iba a lanzar la maldición, y, al mismo tiempo, apuntarle con la varita y pronunciar "Finite Incantatem". Se necesitaba poner mucha atención y tener reflejos, ya que había que advertir cuándo iban a lanzar la maldición, y poder reaccionar a tiempo para decir el contrahechizo. A Dana le costó coordinar todo aquello a la primera, y Lupin consiguió lanzarle la maldición Imperius. Sin embargo, la vez siguiente estuvo más preparada y pudo lanzar la contramaldición antes que el hechizo de Lupin le hiciera efecto. Tras practicar varias veces más, Lupin se dio por satisfecho.  
  
Cuando la clase terminó, los tres volvieron al castillo para comer. Cuando entraron en el Gran Comedor, en seguida vieron que ocurría algo. Dumbledore hablaba con Mundungus Fletcher, y ambos parecían nerviosos. Los demás, sentados en la mesa, les miraban con el rostro serio.  
  
-¿Ha pasado algo?- preguntó Lupin.  
  
-Todavía no, Remus- contestó Dumbledore- pero Mundungus ha traído malas noticias. Al parecer, los mortífagos planean un ataque simultáneo en varios pueblos, pero no sabemos cuándo, ni dónde tendrá lugar-.  
  
-Pero no saben lo de Hogsmeade, ¿verdad?- preguntó McGonagall.  
  
-No, que nosotros sepamos- respondió Dumbledore- y eso es al menos una ventaja, porque no creo que se atrevan a atacar un lugar tan cercano a Hogwarts, a menos que supieran lo que hemos hecho allí, claro-.  
  
-No quiero ni imaginar lo que ocurriría si lo averiguaran- dijo Arabella Figg con preocupación- sería desastroso-.  
  
-Perdón- dijo Dana- no lo entiendo, ¿qué es lo que pasa en Hogsmeade?-.  
  
-La Orden le Fénix, es decir, nosotros, somos quienes coordinamos la resistencia a Voldemort y a sus partidarios- le explicó Dumbledore- pero no somos los únicos. Hay un gran número de magos y brujas, entre ellos bastantes aurores, que nos ayudan. En caso de un enfrentamiento abierto con los mortífagos, nosotros solos no podríamos con todos ellos, de modo que hicimos un pacto con el Ministerio de Magia para que pudiésemos tener un lugar donde mantener seguros a un buen número de partidarios nuestros para que, en caso de una batalla, tuviéramos asegurada su presencia. Ese lugar es Hogsmeade. Aunque a simple vista no lo parece, toda la gente que hay allí ahora son colaboradores nuestros. Naturalmente, esto se hizo con toda la discreción posible. Sólo unas pocas personas de Ministerio lo saben, y, en cuanto a los antiguos pobaldores de Hogsmeade, estamos seguros de ellos, ya que ese pueblo, por su proximidad a Hogwarts, casi nunca es frecuentado por mortífagos. A pesar de todo, por supuesto, vigilamos a los antiguos pobladores, pero hasta ahora ninguno ha dado muestras de deslealtad-.  
  
-Por ahora, todo lo que podemos hacer es estar alerta- dijo Mundungus- y esperar que nuestros informadores averigüen dónde y cuándo serán los ataques antes de que se produzcan-.  
  
Todos se sentaron a comer, algo preocupados. Dana se sentó al lado de Hermione, y se inclinó hacia ella.  
  
-Hablando de Hogsmeade- le dijo- me gustaría que me acompañaras allí de nuevo. Necesito comprarme una capa; no estoy acostumbrada al clima de este país y estoy muerta de frío cada vez que salgo al exterior-.  
  
-Podemos ir mañana después de comer- le contestó Hermione- no tendrás clase hasta las cinco, tendremos tiempo para ir y volver si nos damos prisa- .  
  
  
  
Por la tarde, tuvo Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas con Hagrid. Estvieron estudiando unas criaturas llamadas hipógrifos. A Dana le fascinaron aquellos animales, que tenían cabeza y patas delanteras de águila, y la parte trasera del cuerpo de caballo. Según le dijo Hagrid, el hipógrifo que estudiaron, un animal de plumas grises y aspecto fiero, era de Sirius. Se llamaba Buckbeack.  
  
-Los hipógrifos son muy orgullosos, Dana- le explicó Hagrid- y se ofenden con facilidad. Nunca debes ofenderle, ya que entonces podría atacarte. Para saber si puedes acercarte a un hipógrifo, has de situarte frente a él, y mirarlo fijamente a los ojos, sin parpadear, ya que los hipógrifos desconfían de tí si parpadeas mucho. Luego, debes inclinarte ante él. Si te devuelve la reverencia, puedes acercarte a él. Si no, es mejor que te alejes despacio, ya que podría hacerte daño. Bien, prueba con Buckbeak-.  
  
A Dana no le hacía mucha gracia inclinarse ante aquel enorme animal, que no parecía muy contento, pero hizo lo que Hagrid le había dicho. Miró fijamente al hipógrifo a los ojos. Luego, lentamente, se inclinó ante él. Tras una pausa, volvió a levantar la cabeza. Durante unos segundos que le parecieron eternos, el hipógrifo se mantuvo inmóvil. Luego, le devolvió la reverencia. Dana suspiró aliviada, y, siguiendo las indicaciones de Hagrid, se acercó y le acarició las suaves plumas del cuello.  
  
-Bien, veo que le has caído bien a Buckbeack- le dijo Hagrid, contento. Tras estudiar los hipógrifos, Hagrid estuvo hasta el final de la clase hablándole de otras criaturas, de nuevo demasiado peligrosas para poderlas dar en la clase.  
  
-Para la próxima clase intentaré traer un unicornio- le dijo Hagrid cuando se despidieron- supongo que también te llevarás bien con él, los unicornios prefieren a las chicas antes que a los chicos. Bueno, hasta luego-.  
  
Dana volvió al castillo para dar otra clase de Transformaciones. De nuevo estaba allí la profesora McGonagall, que, ese día, decidió practicar la transformación en objetos grandes. Dana, sin muchos problemas, pudo convertir una estantería en una mesa, y un armario en un enorme caldero. Fue algo más complicado, pero, al final de la clase, la profesora McGonagall estaba muy satisfecha, y Dana, aunque cansada, también.  
  
No hubo malas noticias aquella noche durante la cena. Por lo que dijo Dumbledore, Mundungus Fletcher no había conseguido averiguar nada, aunque todos los contactos de la Orden del Fénix estaban trabajando para conseguir información. Dana, Hermione y Katja, seguidas por Harry y Ron, se fueron pronto a la cama. Cuando llegaron a la torre de Gryffindor, Hermione vio que había recibido una nueva lechuza de Viktor Krum, lo cual ocasionó que Ron, que volvía a ser muy amable con ella, sobre todo desde que bailaron juntos en la fiesta de cumpleaños de Hagrid, se enfadara y no le dirigiera la palabra. Hermione también se enfadó con él, y subió a la habitación de las chicas sin despedirse de nadie. Harry meneó la cabeza, como dándoles por imposibles, y subió a su respectiva habitación junto a Ron.  
  
  
  
La mañana siguiente no emepzó muy bien para Dana. Al mirar el horario descubrió, disgustada, que todo el tiempo de clases de la mañana estaría dedicado a Pociones. Cuando llegó a la mazmorra donde Snape le daba clase, descubrió que este se había enterado del incidente con la "tentácula venenosa" que tuvo Dana en clase de Herbología.  
  
-Aunque sepa cómo elabrorar las pociones- le dijo con el ceño fruncido, al ver que la primera estaba bien hecha- no creo que le sirva de mucho si, como he oído, es usted una nulidad en herbología. ¿Cómo espera saber distinguir los ingredientes?-.  
  
Dana estuvo a punto de contestarle que para qué servían las tiendas que había en Hogsmeade y en el callejón Diagon, pero prefirió no decir nada y evitar discusiones. Cuando acabó la clase, ya era la hora de comer.  
  
Hermione y ella comieron deprisa, ya que debían apresurarse para ir a Hogsmeade, comprar una capa para Dana, y volver antes de la clase de Encantamientos de esta. Dana notó que en la mesa estaban todos, menos Mundungus Fletcher. Por alguna razón, Fletcher no apareció en la comida, y seguía sin llegar cuando Dana y Hermione se levantaron.  
  
-Qué pronto habéis terminado- comentó Harry.  
  
-Nos vamos a Hogsmeade- le explicó Hermione- Dana necesita una capa. Tenemos que darnos prisa para llegar antes de que empiece la próxima clase de Dana. Hasta luego, Harry-no se despidió de Ron, con el que seguía sin hablarse la noche anterior, y él tampoco le dijo nada. El resto de miembros de la Orden del Fénix les hicieron un gesto de despedida, y Dana y Hermione salieron de Hogwarts y se encaminaron hacia Hogsmeade.  
  
  
  
Un cuarto de hora después, cuando estaban terminando de tomar el postre, todos oyeron un fuerte ruído. Poco después, las puertas del Gran Comedor se abrieron. Era Mundungus Fletcher. Parecía muy alterado, y tenía la cara desencajada. Todos se pusieron en pie, mirándole alarmados.  
  
-Mundungus, ¿qué ocurre?- exclamó Dumbledore.  
  
-He... he recibido información de uno de nuestros contactos- dijo Fletcher, muy nervioso- acaban de decirme cuándo y dónde será el ataque. Por desgracia, creo que es demasiado tarde para elaborar un plan. Hemos de actuar de inmediato. Van a atacar Hogsmeade. Y el ataque estaba previsto para hoy a mediodía. Puede ser en cualquier momento... si es que no han empezado ya-.  
  
Se armó un gran revuelo.  
  
-¡Imposible!- exclamó Arabella Figg.  
  
-¡No es posible que no nos hayamos enterado hasta ahora!- dijo Snape.  
  
Sirius se puso en pie. Estaba lívido.  
  
-¡Hermione y Dana!- exclamó, horrorizado- ¡están en Hogsmeade! ¡Se han ido hace un cuarto de hora! ¡Estarán allí cuando comience el ataque!-.  
  
  
  
-Creo que me llevaré esta- dijo Dana, cogiendo una capa color azul oscuro. Hermione y ella fueron a la caja para pagarla. Habían llegado a Hogsmeade en media hora, ya que se habían dado mucha prisa. Con un poco de suerte, a las cuatro estarían de nuevo en Hogwarts. Dana pagó el precio de la capa, se guardó el resto de galeones que le quedaban en el bolsillo, y se la puso. Notó la diferencia cuando salió a la calle; se sentía mucho más abrigada.  
  
-Creo que aún nos daría tiempo a ir a... -empezó Hermione, pero no pudo acabar la frase, porque en ese momento se oyó un fuerte estruendo y comenzaron los gritos.  
  
Dana y Hermione, en un acto reflejo, sacaron la varita. Estaban en medio de la calle principal de Hogsmeade, y pronto vieron algo que a Dana le heló la sangre: por una de las calles, apareció un mago, que al parecer había perdido la varita y corría con todas sus fuerzas. Detrás, le perseguía una persona vestida de negro y enmascarada, que a Dana le recordó a los asesinos que salían en las películas de terror muggles. El enmascarado le lanzó al mago que escapaba un rayo de luz verde, y este se desplomó en el suelo. Dana comprendió que le acababan de lanzar la maldición asesina.  
  
-¡Son mortífagos!- exclamó Hermione, aterrorizada- ¡están atacando el pueblo!-.  
  
-¿Entonces el ataque iba a ser aquí?- dijo Dana- ¡pero si Dumbledore dijo...  
  
-¡Da igual lo que dijera! ¡El caso es que el ataque es aquí!-.  
  
-¿Hay algún modo de avisar a los demás de lo que está pasando?- le preguntó Dana a Hermione.  
  
-¡Sí!- contestó Hermione- ¡aquella tienda es un centro de chimeneas público! ¡Desde allí podremos contactar con una chimenea de Hogwarts! ¡Vamos!-.  
  
Hermione echó a correr hacia allí, y Dana la siguió. Sin embargo, cuando Hermione ya había entrado en la tienda, y Dana estaba a punto de llegar a la acera para entrar también, vio que dos mortífagos iban hacia ella, obstruyéndole el paso. Dana frenó con brusquedad, y, dando media vuelta, echó a correr hacia el lado contrario. Se giró, y vio que los mortífagos la seguían. Presa del pánico, intentó ir aún más deprisa, agarrando la varita fuertemente entre los dedos. Al girarse de nuevo, vio que uno de los mortífagos la apuntaba con la varita y abría la boca. Entonces, Dana, en un momento de lucidez, recordó lo que le había dicho Lupin, y apuntó a su vez a los dos mortífagos con su varita.  
  
-¡Expelliarmus!- exclamó.  
  
Comprendió horrorizada un segundo más tarde que se había olvidado de concentrarse para controlar su poder. Los mortífagos salieron despedidos hacia atrás como balas de cañón. Sus varitas salieron volando. Uno de ellos fue a parar contra una tienda, rompió la vitrina de cristal y cayó en el interior. El otro fue volando hasta el otro expremo de la calle, y se pegó contra la pared. Su cabeza hizo un fuerte ruído, incluso Dana, a más de diez metros pudo oírlo. Luego, el mortífago se desplomó en el suelo. Había una oscura mancha de sangre en el lugar donde su cabeza había chocado.  
  
"¡Oh, Dios mío! ¿le habré matado?" se preguntó Dana, aterrada. Sintió ganas de vomitar. Se dio media vuelta, y vio a otro mortífago, que al parecer había visto lo que le había ocurrido a sus compañeros. Echó a correr hacia Dana.  
  
-¡Desmaius!- gritó Dana, apuntándole con la varita. Al mortífago no le dio tiempo a hacer el contrahechizo, y cayó en medio del suelo, sin sentido.  
  
Dana dio la vuelta e intentó regresar a la tienda para buscar a Hermione e irse de allí. Cuando volvió a la calle principal, lo que vio le encogió el corazón: dos de las casas estaban en llamas, había gente que gritaba, y varios cuerpos en la calle. Oyó gritos de dolor, y, al girarse, vio a un mortífago que estaba torturando a una mujer joven con la maldición Cruciatus. La joven se retorcía en el suelo y chillaba. Dana, incapaz de seguir viendo aquello, corrió hacia la tienda.  
  
-¡Hermione!- gritó, desesperada- ¡Hermione!-.  
  
-¡Dana!- alguien gritó ese nombre a sus espaldas, y la chica se giró. Era Hermione. Tenía el cabello más revuelto de lo habitual, y estaba muy asustada.  
  
-¡Te estaba buscando!- exclamó Hermione cuando llegó hasta ella- ¡en Hogwarts no hay nadie! ¡No he podido hablar con ellos!-.  
  
-¿Qué? ¡No es posible!- exclamó Dana- no les habrán atacado también a ellos, ¿verdad?-.  
  
Pero, antes de que Hermione pudiera responder, Dana oyó algo que la hizo girarse de nuevo. Una mujer, arrodillada junto al cuerpo sin vida del que al parecer era su marido, gritaba como una histérica.  
  
-¡No! ¡No! ¡Dejad a mi hijo! ¡No le hagáis daño!-.  
  
Dana y Hermione vieron con horror que un mortífago sujetaba a la mujer, mientras otro llevaba a un niño que no tendría más de dos años hacia un rincón y le apuntaba con la varita. Entonces, Hermione y Dana, como si se hubieran puesto de acuerdo, echaron a correr a la vez hacia allí con la varita en la mano. Hermione le lanzó el encantamiento aturdidor al mortífago que sujetaba a la mujer, mientras Dana apuntaba al que iba a lanzar una maldición al niño con su varita.  
  
-¡Desmaius!- gritó. El mortífago cayó al suelo sin sentido delante del bebé, que lloraba. Dana lo recogió y fue hasta donde estaba Hermione, que trataba de calmar a la madre. Dana entregó el bebé a la mujer, que estrechó a su hijo entre los brazos y no hizo caso de ninguna de las dos chicas.  
  
-¡Expelliarmus!- exclamó una voz detrás de ellas. Dana y Hermione sintieron que sus varitas volaban de entre sus manos, y, al girarse, vieron a otro mortífago, que las apuntaba con su varita. Abrió la boca. Dana comprendió que les iba a lanzar la maldición asesina, y cerró los ojos.  
  
-¡Avada Kedavra!-.  
  
Pasó un segundo. Luego otro.  
  
"Un momento" pensó Dana."Se supone que debería estar muerta. ¿Cómo es que puedo pensar? ¿Seré un fantasma?".  
  
Abrió los ojos... y vio al mortífago en el suelo, a sus pies, muerto. Entonces, ¿quién había lanzado la maldición? Levantó la vista, y se encontró delante de ella a Sirius Black.  
  
-¡Dana! ¡Hermione! ¿Estáis bien?- preguntó Sirius, mirándolas con preocupación.  
  
Dana quiso decirle algo, pero no le salían las palabras. De repente, no podía reaccionar. Vio las casas quemándose, los cadáveres en el suelo, vio a los mortífagos huyendo; la mayoría se habían asustado al ver a Dumbledore. Unos pocos luchaban, pero Lupin y Snape ya les habían desarmado. Vio, también, a la mujer de antes, que aún estrechaba a su hijo entre los brazos, ajena a todo lo que ocurría a su alrededor.  
  
-Iban a matar al niño- susurró finalmente. Sirius se asustó al mirarla. Dana observaba la calle mayor de Hogsmeade con la mirada perdida, como conmocionada. Hermione sollozaba a su lado, y Minerva McGonagall la consolaba. Dumbledore se acercó a ellos.  
  
-¿Están bien las dos?- le preguntó a Sirius.  
  
-Físicamente sí- contestó Sirius. Observó a Dana, que seguía teniendo la mirada perdida, y la rodeó con su brazo. La chica apenas reaccionó.- Vamos, saquémoslas de aquí-.  
  
Dumbledore asintió. Él, Minerva McGonagall y Snape se quedaron en Hogsmeade para evaluar los daños y atender a los supervivientes. Sirius, aún abrazando a Dana, y el resto de la Orden del Fénix, excepto Harry, Ron y Katja, que se habían quedado en Hogwarts, volvieron al colegio. 


	10. La verdad

Arwen-Magic16: Bueno, la historia de Sirius saldrá, pero dentro de unos capítulos. Lo de Colagusano no te lo digo, ya lo descubrirás. En cuanto a lo de las clases de Español de Sirius, tienes razón, sería genial poderle dar clases de "lengua española" je, je, je.  
  
Arwen-de-Black: Muchas gracias :-)  
  
Sybill: En realidad elegí al ratón porque estaba pensando en Peter Pettigrew. Ya sé que él es una rata, pero es que las ratas me dan mucho asco y no quería que usaran una para las clases, así que puse a los ratones. Por cierto, eres una discriminadora, ¿por las babosas, cucarachas... no protestas, y por los ratones sí? :-P Por cierto, cómo se nota que eres fan de Snape, mira que meterte con Sirius porque abraza a Dana... ¿qué querías que hiciera, que le diese dos palmaditas en la espalda y dijera "no te pongas así, que no es para tanto"? ¡A ver si somos objetivas! ;-)  
  
Hada: Me parece que no lo entendiste bien, no es el mortífago el que le lanza el Avada Kedavra a Dana, sino que es Sirius el que se la lanza al mortífago cuando ve que va a atacar a Dana y a Hermione, vuelve a leerlo y verás como es así. Si a Dana le lanzasen la maldición Avada Kedavra, se moriría como cualquier otra persona.  
  
Lucy-Liu: Me explico: Sirius se disculpó con Dana diciéndole que en realidad no pensaba eso, que sólo lo dijo porque estaba enfadado, y luego añadió que ella en realidad era muy buena con la magia, eso no significa que de haber sido muggle no se hubiera disculpado, sencillamente, acompañó su disculpa ("no lo pensaba, sólo lo dije porque estaba enfadado") con un cumplido que además era una constatación de la realidad "además eres muy buena con la magia", ¿me explico bien? No es que a Sirius le caiga bien Dana por sus poderes, sino que, además de lamentar haberse metido con ella, reconoce que es buena con la magia. En cuanto a las varitas, Arabella las recogió, y se las devolverá este capítulo, lo que pasa es que en el anterior no me dio tiempo a mencionarlo. Bueno, suerte con tus estudios :-)  
  
Frida: Gracias por lo que me has dicho. Para lo de las maldiciones imperdonables, me baso en la clase que dio Moody en el libro 4, dijo que Imperius y Cruciatus tenían contramaldición, pero que Avada Kedavra no, pero, como no especifica cuál es la contramaldición, se me ocurrió poner el Finite Incantatem. Un abrazo.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
LA VERDAD  
  
  
  
Cuando llegaron a Hogwarts y abrieron la puerta para entrar, vieron a Harry, a Ron y a Katja, que les estaban esperando y parecían asustados.  
  
-¿Estáis bien?- preguntó Katja, angustiada.  
  
-¿Qué ha pasado?- preguntó Harry, porque a los tres les bastó ver los ojos enrojecidos de Hermione y la expresión conmocionada de Dana para saber que había pasado algo. Ron no preguntó nada. Estaba pálido y miraba a Hermione fijamente.  
  
-Los mortífagos han atacado Hogsmeade- explicó Mundungus- Dumbledore y los otros que faltan están allí para ver lo que ha pasado y hablar con los supervivientes-.  
  
-No les preguntéis nada ahora, necesitan descansar- les dijo Sirius a los tres, refiriéndose a Dana y a Hermione.  
  
Ron, sin embargo, se adelantó hacia Hermione. Seguía estando pálido.  
  
-Lo siento, Hermione- susurró.  
  
-¿Qué?- Hermione levantó la vista.  
  
-Siento haberme enfadado contigo. Por lo de Krum. Yo... bueno, he pensado que... que me habría sentido muy mal si te hubiera pasado algo y... y pensé que si volvías te pediría perdón. Así que... discúlpame-.  
  
-¡Ron!- exclamó Hermione, mientras las lágrimas le volvían a correr por las mejillas. Se acercó a él y le abrazó, al parecer olvidando la gente que estaba delante de ellos. Ron se puso muy colorado y le devolvió el abrazo con cautela, sin saber muy bien qué hacer.  
  
-Bueno, tranquila- dijo finalmente- ¿estás mejor?-.  
  
Ella sonrió un poco y asintió, más calmada. Harry se acercó a ella y le puso la mano en el hombro.  
  
-Me alegro de que estés bien, Hermione- le dijo.  
  
Él y Katja se acercaron a Dana, que seguía sin decir una palabra.  
  
-¿Cómo está?- preguntó Harry.  
  
-Me parece que no del todo bien- dijo Sirius, observándola.  
  
Dana apenas oía lo que los demás decían. Por su mente pasaban una y otra vez las imágenes que había visto en Hogsmeade: los cadáveres, la gente gritando, las torturas, las persecuciones... En ese momento, le parecía increíble que ella hubiese tenido la fuerza para defenderse usando la magia contra los mortífagos, ya que en aquel momento estaba paralizada. ¿Cómo había llegado al castillo? Apenas recordaba haber andado hasta allí. Sentía una fuerte opresión en el pecho, pero, al contrario que Hermione, no podía llorar. Arabella Figg la miró, preocupada.  
  
-Llevadla a la sala común de Gryffindor- dijo- yo iré a la enfermería a buscar algo que la ayude y luego subiré allí-.  
  
Sirius, Dana y Hermione subieron a la torre de Gryffindor, seguidos por Harry, Ron y Katja, que aún no asimilaban muy bien lo que había pasado. Cuando llegaron, Dana se sentó en uno de los sofás tapizados de rojo. Poco después llegó Arabella Figg, con una botella pequeña entre las manos, y se acercó a Dana.  
  
-Bébete esto- le dijo, poniéndole la botella entre las manos- toma un trago y te sentirás mejor-.  
  
Dana bebió un trago de la poción que había en la botella. Al instante, sintió que algo se desbloqueaba en su interior. Una sensación de angustia y terror fue subiéndole por la garganta, hasta que no pudo aguantarla más. Entonces, lanzó un grito, se cubrió la cara con las manos y rompió a llorar.  
  
-Es una poción que sirve para hacer reaccionar a las personas que están en estado de shock- explicó Arabella Figg a los demás, que parecían preocupados- si se desahoga, se sentirá mejor-.  
  
En efecto, Dana se sentía cad vez más aliviada. Aún no podía dejar de llorar, pero, mientras lo hacía, notó que su parálisis iba desapareciendo, y que ya podía pensar con claridad. Era como si a través de sus ojos no salieran sólamente lágrimas, sino también todo el horror y la angustia que tenía acumulados. Katja le tendió un pañuelo, y Dana se limpió las lágrimas, sintiéndose más calmada.  
  
-Gracias- dijo- me encuentro mejor-.  
  
-¡Mi varita!- exclamó de pronto Hermione, sobresaltada- ¡se quedaron en Hogsmeade! ¡No me acordé de recogerla!-.  
  
Arabella Figg sonrió y se metió la mano en el bolsillo. Sacó dos varitas: la de Dana y la de Hermione.  
  
-Yo las recogí- dijo- sé que estábais muy alteradas en ese momento, pero procurad no volver a olvidarlas. Como habéis podido comprobar, sin ellas estáis indefensas. Bien, tengo que volver a esperar a Dumbledore y a los demás. Cuando vuelvan, probablemente tendremos una reunión, ya os avisaremos-.  
  
Harry sacó una baraja de snap explosivo. Katja, Hermione y Ron se unieron al juego, para distraerse, pero Dana no quería jugar en aquel momento y se quedó junto al fuego. Jamás había estado en peligro de muerte como en ese momento. Recordó la mirada del mortífago cuando les iba a lanzar la maldición, un segundo antes de que ella cerrara los ojos. Si el resto de miembros de la Orden del Fénix no hubieran llegado a tiempo, Hermione y ella estarían muertas. Le costaba asimilar aquello.  
  
-Dana- la voz de Sirius casi la sobresaltó; había olvidado que estaba allí.-¿Te encuentras mejor?-.  
  
-Sí, creo que sí- dijo, volviéndose hacia él.-No lo entiendo. ¿Por qué hicieron eso? ¿por qué mataron a toda esa gente?-.  
  
-No lo sé- dijo Sirius. Había amargura en su voz.-Supongo que se enteraron de que las personas que vivían en Hogsmeade era colaboradores de la Orden del Fénix, aunque no sé cómo pudieron haberlo hecho. Pero no puedo explicar lo que pasa por la mente de un mortífago. Jamás he comprendido cómo es posible que un mago se pase al Lado Oscuro.. Todas esas ganas de matar, de destruir...  
  
-Creo que los maté, ¿sabes?- dijo Dana con la voz temblorosa de nuevo- a los dos mortífagos que me perseguían. Olvidé controlar mi poder y los tiré contra la pared cuando les lanzé el hechizo Expelliarmus-.  
  
-¿Por qué crees que los mataste?- preguntó Sirius.  
  
-Uno de ellos... se golpeó en la cabeza. Dejó una mancha de sangra enorme- Dana se estremeció- si... si le he matado soy una asesina, ¿no?- le costaba pensar en esa palabra aplicándosela a ella misma.  
  
-Tal vez sólo quedó inconsciente. Además, aunque le mataras, fue en defensa propia, y tú no querías hacerlo. No te sientas mal-.  
  
-Pero, si lo he matado, merezco ir a la cárcel, ¿no?- preguntó Dana, que estaba muy asustada ante aquella posibilidad- se llama Azkaban, ¿no?-.  
  
-¡No!- exclamó Sirius, y Dana vio otra vez aquella extraña mirada en sus ojos- no, Dana, escúchame, no vuelvas a decir eso. Tú... tú no te mereces ir allí. Ni en broma. No... no sabes lo que... -se interrumpió bruscamente, como tragándose lo que iba a decir, y añadió- bueno, dicen que es horrible-.  
  
Dana le miró con curiosidad. Primero, con los dementores. Luego, con Azkaban. Sirius se había alterado mucho cuando Dana nombró aquello. Por un instante, consideró la posibilidad de que él hubiera estado allí alguna vez. Luego, deshechó la idea. Remus le había dicho que la gente que se exponía a los dementores acababa enloquecida y sin poderes, y Sirius estaba bien de la cabeza, y podía hacer magia. Tal vez, pensó, algún amigo o familiar suyo había estado allí. Le pareció que debía ser algo doloroso para él, así que no le preguntó nada.  
  
-A propósito- dijo- gracias-.  
  
-¿Por?-.  
  
-Nos salvaste la vida. A Hermione y a mí. Si no llegas a matar al mortífago... -no llegó a terminar la frase. Sirius tampoco dijo nada. Ambos sabían lo que habría pasado.  
  
-No tiene importancia- dijo este finalmente. Luego, se quedó callado, mirando el fuego que crepitaba en la chimenea. El horror que Dana sentía al pensar que podía haber matado a alguien le recordaba a lo que él mismo sintió cuando supo que, en cierto modo, Lily y James habían muerto por su culpa. A pesar de haber sido Pettigrew el que les traicionó, Sirius no podía quitarse de la cabeza que había sido él quien sugirió el cambio. Luego, pensó en Azkaban. ¿Por qué le asustaba tanto que Dana supiera que había estado allí? No sabía por qué, pero temía lo que pudiera pensar ella de él una vez lo supiera. Recordó lo que había dicho durante su charla en Hogsmeade acerca de la gente que tenía que vérselas con los dementores. "Los compadezco", había dicho Dana. ¿Eso era lo que sentiría por él? ¿Compasión? ¿O rechazo? ¿Y si ella no quería saber nada de él una vez se enterara de que era un ex presidiario? Inocente, pero ex presidiario, al fin y al cabo. Sirius se sentía mal físicamente sólo al pensar que Dana pudiera sentir por él compasión o rechazo. Él no quería que ella sintiera eso por él. La miró, sin que ella lo advirtiera, y sintió el impulso repentino de abrazarla y besarla. Pero no lo hizo. Se quedó quieto, sentado, mirando las llamas de la chimenea como si estuviera hipnotizado. "Dana, soy un ex presidiario, estuve en la cárcel doce años, y cualquier mago, bruja o muggle que me vea en este país llamaría de inmediato a la policía. Ah, por cierto, te amo". Las palabras le sonaron absurdas hasta en sus propios oídos. Además, ¿cómo sabía él que ella sentiría lo mismo? Ni siquiera sabía si tenía novio en su país. Agitó la cabeza, como apartando aquellos pensamientos de él, y siguió callado.  
  
  
  
Al cabo de un buen rato, Arabella Figg volvió a subir. Dana miró su reloj y vio, sobresaltada, que habían pasado casi tres horas. Debía de haberse quedado adormecida junto al fuego. Katja, Harry, Ron y Hermione seguían allí, pero Sirius, al parecer, se había marchado mientras estaba dormida.  
  
-Hay una reunión urgente- dijo- tenemos que ir a la sala de reuniones. Los demás ya están allí. Venga, vamos-.  
  
Todos se levantaron y fueron hacia la salida. Dana también lo hizo, pero Arabella la llamó.  
  
-Tal vez quieras llamar a tus padres ahora- le dijo- no sé cuánto durará la reunión, y podría acabar tarde. Como no sabrás ir hasta la sala de reuniones desde la habitación que usas para llamar por teléfono, te acompañaré-.  
  
Así que Dana fue primero, en compañía de Arabella Figg, a llamar por teléfono a sus padres. Les comunicó que estaba bien y que seguía haciendo el Camino. Luego, bajó con Arabella hasta un pasillo y entraron en una sala, que Dana reconoció como la misma sala donde la llevó Hermione el primer día que llegó allí. Ya estaban todos sentados, ocupando el lugar que ocupaban aquella vez. Dana se sentó, al igual que entonces, entre Sirius y Hermione. Una vez que ya estuvieron todos, Dumbledore empezó a hablar.  
  
-Ya hemos vuelto de Hogsmeade, como podéis ver. Creo que no hace falta decir que ha sido un incidente repentino y desastroso que va a obligar a acelerar nuestros planes. Bien, en primer lugar, el balance ha sido de diecisiete muertos y treinta heridos o torturados, de entre los nuestros. Respecto a los mortífagos, han muerto cinco, hemos capturado a tres y los demás huyeron, con lo cual es imposible determinar su número. Hemos interrogado a los que capturamos al Ministerio de Magia para que les interrogue, ya que a nosotros no nos dijeron ni una palabra. Los testigos supervivientes aseguraron que, de pronto, invadieron todo el pueblo y comenzaron a atacar a la gente, pillándoles desprevenidos. Ahora, me gustaría que Dana y Hermione nos contaran lo sucedido mientras ellas estuvieron allí-.  
  
Las dos contaron lo que había pasado. Hermione explicó cómo había intentado contactar con Hogwarts, aunque no lo consiguió, ya que ellos ya se hallaban en camino. Dana contó lo que le había pasado a ella: cómo había huido de los mortífagos, y cómo se defendió de ellos. Al final, Dumbledore guardó silencio durante un rato, y luego suspiró, como si acabara de tomar una decisión importante.  
  
-Bueno- dijo- Katja y Dana supongo que recordarán que les diría por qué las había traído hasta aquí cuando estuvieran preparadas para saberlo. No pensaba hacerlo tan pronto, pero las circunstancias se han precipitado. Katja tiene terminada su instrucción casi por completo, y Dana también ha superado los retos más importantes de su entrenamiento: aceptar que era una bruja, saber lo que es capaz de hacer con sus poderes, y tomar conciencia de las cosas horribles que están pasando en nuestro mundo. Así que ahora podéis saber la verdad. Y tú también, Harry. También se refiere a tí. Cuando, en primer curso, me preguntaste por qué Voldemort había querido matarte, te dije que te lo diría cuando estuvieras preparado. Ahora lo estás-.  
  
Los miró a los tres, y, acto seguido, comenzó a hablar de nuevo.  
  
  
  
-Como sabéis, hace ya más de mil años, los cuatro magos más poderosos de aquel tiempo, Godric Gryffindor, Rowena Ravenclaw, Helga Hufflepuff y Salazar Slytherin, decidieron fundar la escuela Hogwarts de magia y hechicería, ejemplo que pronto fue seguido por muchos otros paises. Sabéis también que cada profesor empelaba un método para seleccionar a los alumnos. La convivencia entre los cuatro fue pacífica al principio, pero pronto empezaron las desavenencias. Slytherin insistía en no seleccionar para el colegio a los alumnos que no fueran de sangre limpia, y aquello generaba discusiones con los otros tres, discusiones cada vez más frecuentes, hasta que, tras una violenta discusión entre Gryffindor y Slytherin, este abandonó el colegio, no sin antes construir la Cámara de los Secretos. Eso es lo que todo el mundo sabe. Pero hay una segunda parte de la historia que ninguna crónica relata.  
  
Salazar Slytherin se convirtió en un gran practicante de la magia tenebrosa. Se supone que al principio no lo era, o no dio muestras de ello, ya que en ese caso Gryffindor, Ravenclaw y Hufflepuff nunca se habrían aliado con él, pero, tras la construcción de la Cámara de los Secretos, abandonó todo disimulo y su ascenso en las artes oscuras fue implacable. Sus antiguos compañeros pronto se dieron cuenta de que, a medida que avanzaba su poder, había más peligro para los muggles, los hijos de muggles, e incluso para los magos que no le apoyaban. Sus atrocidades hicieron que acabaran en las hogueras de la Inquisición muchos muggles y algunos magos y brujas inocentes. Fue entonces cuando idearon un plan para destruirle. Como se sabe, la muerte es un destino al que ningún ser humano puede escapar, es una ley de la propia vida. Lo que no todos saben, aunque Voldemort lo ha podido averiguar, es que, mientras unos están destinados a morir de muerte natural o por enfermedad, otros están destinados a ser matados por otros seres humanos.  
  
Aunque Salazar Slytherin no lo sabía, sospechaba que esos tres serían sus antiguos amigos Godric, Rowena y Helga. Estos, por su parte, practicaron y estudiaron la magia más antigua, y descubrieron que, uniendo las fuerzas de los tres, podrían derrotar al cuarto mago, al mago tenebroso, a Slytherin. Así que eso hicieron. Encontraron a Salazar Slytehrin y se batieron en duelo, en un duelo como no ha vuelto a haber jamás. Al final funcionó, porque consiguieron matar a Slytherin, pero éste, que ya estaba prevenido contra el ataque de los otros tres, planeaba una escrupulosa defensa. Invocando artes oscuras olvidadas, e incluso inventando hechizos nuevos, Salazar estaba desarrollando un conjuro que haría que, en caso de que Godric, Rowena y Helga lograran matarle, perdieran sus poderes para siempre. No obstante, ellos le encontraron más pronto de lo que Slytherin había previsto, de modo que, en lugar de funcionar contra los tres, sólo funcionó con una: Rowena Ravenclaw-.  
  
-Pero eso no es posible- dijo Remus, ceñudo- ningún hechizo puede arrebatarle su poder a un mago, al igual que ninguno puede concederle ese poder a un muggle-.  
  
-Es cierto, Remus- dijo Dumbledore- y, hasta ahora, nadie ha hallado el hechizo que usó Salazar Slytherin para inutilizar el poder de Ravenclaw. Y, fíjate bien en lo que digo, inutilizar. Porque, aunque por culpa de aquel maleficio Rowena Ravenclaw no pudo volver a usar sus poderes, ni tampoco sus descendientes, lo que has dicho es cierto: la sangre de Ravenclaw seguía teniendo el poder, siempre lo ha tenido... pero ese poder no podía ser utilizado de ningún modo. Bien, cuando Rowena Ravenclaw vio que había perdido sus poderes, se entristeció, pero decidió seguir adelante, empezar una nueva vida. Se casó con un muggle del que se enamoró y se fue con él a vivir a España, tratando de empezar de cero. Pero no por ello perdió la amistad con sus amigos. Todos los magos y brujas que la conocían sabían lo grande que había sido, y mantuvo contacto con ellos hasta que murió. En especial la recordaban Godric y Helga, que decidieron vengarla. Puesto que Slytherin no había destruido su poder, sino que únicamente lo había neutralizado, debía existir un modo de devolverlo a su estado original. Y, puesto que había sido la maldad de Slytherin la que había hecho desaparecer ese poder, sólo la maldad de Slytehrin podría hacerlo despertar de nuevo. Gryffindor y Hufflepuff conjuraron un hechizo muy poderoso por el cual, si alguna vez un descendiente de Slytherin volvía a sucumbir a la maldad, sembrando de nuevo el terror y la muerte, el poder desaparecido de Ravenclaw renacería de nuevo para que así, los tres herederos, pudieran de nuevo derrotar al cuarto, al tenebroso... esa era la Profecía. Hasta hoy nunca se había podido saber con certeza si el conjuro de Gryffindor y Hufflepuff había tenido éxito- miró a Harry, a Katja y a Dana- ahora ya lo sabemos. Porque tú, Harry, eres el heredero de Godric Gryffindor, Katja es la heredera de Helga Hufflepuff, y Dana es la heredera de Rowena Ravenclaw. Esa es la razón, Dana, de tus enormes poderes. Esos poderes han estado retenidos durante mil años. Cuando se liberaron de repente en tí, te dieron una fuerza superior a la de cualquier mago. Y el hechizo en latín que Harry y Katja recitaron es el que crearon Godric y Helga para devolver sus poderes a Rowena, se ha estado guardando en Hogwarts por los distintos directores durante siglos... hasta que llegase el momento.  
  
Por supuesto, al igual que yo conozco esta historia, lord Voldemort, el heredero de Slytherin, también la conoce. No tuvo que pensar mucho para deducir que, si había alguien destinado a matarle, eran los tres herederos, y que, si ellos desaparecían, tendría asegurada la inmortalidad que tanto ansiaba. Sólo tenía que encontrarlos... y matarlos. Y esa es la razón, Harry, por la cual Voldemort quiso mataros a tí y a tu padre hace años. Pensó que, siendo un bebé indefenso, resultaría más fácil acabar contigo. Nosotros sabíamos que tú eras el heredero. James y Lily también lo sabían, por eso Lily dio su vida para salvarte, eras su hijo, la persona que ella más quería en el mundo... y también la única esperanza. Durante ese tiempo, nosotros rastreamos también a los descendientes de Ravenclaw y Hufflepuff, intentando encontrarlos. Estábamos muy cerca de hacerlo, cuando el Señor Tenebroso cayó, y suspendimos la búsqueda... hasta este verano, cuando Voldemort regresó. Acabamos los pocos rastreos que quedaban, y os encontramos. A las dos herederas. El resto de la historia ya la sabéis. Ahora estáis aquí, reunidos de nuevo, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff y Ravenclaw... y sólo vosotros podéis derrotar al poder de Slytherin-.  
  
Dana se quedó callada. No podía asimilar lo que Dumbledore había dicho. ¿Ella herdera de Rowena Ravenclaw? ¿Ella una de las tres personas que debía vencer a lord Voldemort? No era posible... miró a Harry, y supo que no era la única que se había quedado sin habla. Harry se había quedado con la boca abierta y miraba a Dumbledore con incredulidad. Casi sin darse cuenta, se llevó la mano a la frente y rozó su cicatriz con los dedos.  
  
-¿Mi... mi padre desciende de Godric Gryffindor?- preguntó finalmente con un hilo de voz.  
  
-Sí- contestó Sirius, levantándose y apoyando una mano en su hombro- fue por eso que le buscamos un Guardián Secreto. Para protegerle de Voldemort. Y para protegerte a tí. Él era hijo único y tu abuelo ya había muerto. Érais los únicos descendientes vivos de Gryffindor. James sabía que yo os protegería siendo el Guardián Secreto, no sólo por ser los herederos, sino por ser su mejor amigo, por eso me eligió a mí- se calló, pues no quería sacar en ese momento el tema de Peter Pettigrew. Harry le miró y sonrió débilmente, aún impresionado.  
  
-Sea lo que sea lo que tenga que hacer para acabar con Voldemort, lo haré- dijo con firmeza.  
  
Dumbledore le sonrió.  
  
-No esperaba menos de tí, Harry- le dijo- es lo mismo que dijo tu padre-.  
  
A Harry se le humedecieron los ojos, aunque hizo todo lo posible porque nadie se diera cuenta. Sirius volvió a su sitio, pero siguió mirando a Harry.  
  
-En cuanto a Dana y a Katja- dijo Dumbledore, mirándolas- cuando las trajimos aquí, les dijimos que no las obligaríamos a ayudarnos, y lo mantengo. Quiero que ambas sepan que son libres de volver a sus casas ahora que lo saben todo-.  
  
-No puede ser- dijo Dana con voz ahogada- escuche, yo no puedo ser la heredera de Ravenclaw. Yo... yo no pude contra los mortífagos en Hogsmeade. Me habrían matado. Fue Sirius el que acabó con el mortífago que iba a matarnos a Hermione y a mí, no yo-.  
  
-Que sea la heredera de uno de los tres no significa que no puedan matarle- le dijo Dumbledore- y James Potter es una muestra de ello. Voldemort le mató, y habría hecho lo mismo con Harry, si Lily no se hubiera puesto delante para salvarle la vida. Pero eso fue porque se enfrentó a Voldemort solo. Dana, las personas somos más fuertes cuanto más unidas estamos, y más débiles cuanto más divididas. Los tres herederos pueden vencer a Voldemort. Y, tenga muy presente una cosa, son los únicos que pueden. Puede volver a casa, pero, ¿cree que eso la librará de enfrentarse con los mortífagos? ¿O con el mismo Voldemort? Si los tres herederos no luchan contra él, nadie le vencerá, y los que estamos en contra suya podemos refrenarlo, pero no destruírlo. Al final acabará controlándolo todo. Y eso incluye el mundo muggle y el mundo mágico, aquí, en España y en el resto del mundo. Y al final la encontrará. La encontrará como encontró al heredero de Gryffindor, y etonces tendrá que luchar contra él. Pero luchará sola, como hizo James, y morirá, como hizo James. Sólo que James Potter no tenía opción. Su lucha fue una maniobra desesperada para salvar a su familia. Luchó porque sabía que solo moriría, y tenía que salvar a su descendiente. Usted no tiene por qué luchar sola. Piénselo; no se trata de elegir entre luchar o no. Se trata de elegir entre enfrentarse a Voldemort ahora y correr un riesgo, o enfrentarse más tarde sin tener posibilidad de salir viva. Siento mucho que esté en esta situación, pero tiene que escoger ahora-.  
  
Dana no se dio tiempo a pensar. Sabía que el razonamiento de Dumbledore era irrefutable: si no se unía a Katja y a Harry, firmaría su propia sentencia de muerte. No quería luchar ni se veía capaz de ello, y en ese momento pensaba que ojalá Hermione nunca la hubiera encontrado, pero no tenía opción.  
  
-Está bien- dijo en un susurro- lo haré-.  
  
-Yo también- dijo Katja con decisión. No estaba muy contenta con aquello, pero tampoco parecía tan aterrorizada como Dana.  
  
Entonces, Dumbledore volvió a hablar, para disgusto de Dana, que comenzaba a encontrarse mal y estaba a punto de levantarse para irse de allí.  
  
-Ahora que los herederos han consentido en colaborar- dijo- vamos a ocuparnos de lo siguiente. Como dije, hay que adelantar nuestro plan. Si Voldemort ha averiguado lo de Hogsmeade, y es evidente que lo ha hecho, porque si no nunca se hubiese atrevido a atacar tan cerca de Hogwarts, es que tiene ya mucho más poder y espías de los que creíamos. Así que vamos a empezar ya con la segunda parte del plan Consiste en lo siguiente: hemos de atacar a Voldemort en su terreno, pero sin enfrentarnos directamente a él. Sabemos que tiene su cuartel general en un páramo cercano al valle de Godric, de modo que nos dirigiremos allí. El cuartel general ha sido encantado para que no pueda aparecer ni marcarse en los mapas, pero nuestros mejores espías- miró de reojo a Snape- han conseguido averiguar su emplazamiento. De modo que nosotros hemos dispuesto tres casas, repartidas estratégicamente en el bosque del valle de Godric, y también inmarcables. En una estarán los herederos, con un guardián que cuidará de su seguridad. En otra, el resto de la Orden del Fénix. Y, en otra, la más grande, un grupo numeroso de aurores sobrevivientes de Hogsmeade, más los que se quieran unir-.  
  
-Pero, Albus, los mortífagos no tardarán en localizar las casas- dijo Remus- seguramente patrullarán el bosque periódicamente-.  
  
Dumbledore esbozó una sonrisa misteriosa.  
  
-Eso es lo que pretendemos, Remus. Hay que atraerlos hasta allí. Así podremos realizar el hechizo que acabará con Voldemort. Pero eso lo explicaré más adelante. Sirius- dijo, mirándolo a los ojos- tú serás la persona que se encargue de proteger a los tres herederos en la casa del valle de Godric. Nos trasladaremos esta misma noche. Aunque no iremos todos de una vez. Harry, tú vendrás conmigo y con Minerva a Pequeño Hangleton, el pubelo de Tom Riddle. Necesito que nos muestres algo allí. Y tenemos que hablar con alguien. Katja, usted se quedará con Arabella y Remus un día más, el tiempo que le hace falta para dominar la maldición Avada Kedavra, según estos. El resro de la Orden del Fénix irá ya a la casa correspondiente en el valle de Godric. Y Sirius y Dana también se trasladarán al valle de Godric, y comenzarán a aclimartar aquello para su propia estancia y la de Harry y Katja, que seguramente mañana por la noche estarán allí-.  
  
Dana sintió una sensación parecida a un puñetazo en el estómago, aunque no comprendió por qué. Miró a Sirius, pero este parecía muy interesado por las baldosas del suelo que había frente a él, y no levantó la vista.  
  
-Bien, esto es todo- dijo Dumbledore- cuando llegue al valle de Godric, Harry dará las instrucciones que yo le habré transmitido sobre cómo llevar a cabo el hechizo que acabará con Voldemort. Doy por terminada esta reunión-. 


	11. En el valle de Godric

En primer lugar, y para todos, ¡Feliz Año Nuevo!  
  
Sybill: ¿Con que escena de cine porno, eh? Bueno, no sé, en realidad no estoy convencida de lo que voy a hacer, pero no creo que si pasa algo sea muy fuerte, no me gustaría tener que subir la censura. En fin, sea como, sea, ya lo verás. Por cierto, mejor no incluyas a Sirius en tus sesiones de psicoanálisis si son iguales que las de Snape, porque sospecho cual es el "psicoanálisis" que le haces a Severus (¿ahora lo llaman "psicoanálisis"? En mi pueblo lo llaman de otra forma ;-)  
  
Arwen-Magic16: Estoy de acuerdo contigo. ¿Quién se puede resistir a los encantos de Sirius? Yo no, desde luego :-P  
  
Ceywen: Me alegro de verte por aquí de nuevo, ya echaba de menos tus mensajes. La fórmula de la poción contra el shock no la sé, pero si ves a Arabella Figg o a la señora Pomfrey, seguro que pueden dártela.  
  
Hada: ¿Con que orgía total, eh? Bueno, la verdad es que algo va a pasar, evidentemente, pero no me pasaré mucho, no sea que tenga que poner el fan-fiction en una nueva categoría, la de "altamente restringido para todo menor de noventa y nueve años que no esté conectado al canal playboy".  
  
Hareth: Me parece muy buena idea lo de dar detalles de lo que planea la otra parte. En el próximo capítulo se hablará un poco de eso. Un saludo.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
EN EL VALLE DE GODRIC  
  
  
  
Dana se levantó de la silla, al igual que los demás. Seguía estando muy aturdida. Todo había ocurrido muy deprisa: el ataque a Hogsmeade, la reunión, la revelación acerca de que ella era la heredera de Ravenclaw y tendría que enfrentarse a Voldemort quisiese o no, y el anuncio de que tendría que salir de Hogwarts e ir a un valle donde pasaría algunos días con Harry, Katja y Sirius hasta que llegara el enfrentamiento con Voldemort y sus partidarios... aunque Harry y Katja llegarían un día más tarde. Hasta ese momento, estaría sola con Sirius. Salió de la sala de reuniones para dirigirse a la torre de Gryffindor y recoger su equipaje, sintiéndose muy extraña.  
  
Hermione y Ron la acompañaron, ya que ellos también partirían esa noche hacia la casa correspondiente y debían recoger sus cosas. Harry y Katja, aunque se iban a quedar un día más, también subieron. En cuanto llegaron a la torre de Gryffindor, Dana se apresuró en ir al dormitorio de las chicas y empezar a recoger sus cosas. No sabía por qué, pero las manos le temblaban, y tenerlas ocupadas era un sistema que la ayudaba a calmar su nerviosismo.  
  
-Te olvidas de tu capa, Dana- le dijo Hermione, mientras cerraba su maleta, una vez ya hubieron terminado de empaquetar sus cosas e iban a salir.  
  
-Ah, gracias, ya se me olvidaba- dijo Dana, cogiéndola y poniéndosela.- Tengo la cabeza en otra parte- suspiró.  
  
-Es natural que estés nerviosa, teniendo en cuenta para lo que vamos allí- dijo Hermione- pero procura no olvidarla, en el valle de Godric hará frío-.  
  
-Me figuro- dijo Katja, tratando de ocultar el sarcasmo en su voz- que Dana y Sirius se encargarán de calentar todo aquello antes de que lleguemos nosotros-.  
  
Hermione lanzó una carcajada. Dana la miró con el ceño fruncido, sin entender qué tenía de gracioso el comentario de Katja. Pero estaba tan nerviosa que no se preocupó por los comentarios extraños de Katja, y se limitó a asegurarse de que su mochila estuviera cerrada antes de ponérsela al hombro y salir de la habitación.  
  
Cuando llegó al vestíbulo acompañada de Hermione y Katja, Sirius ya estaba allí. Además de su maleta, tenía al lado tres abultados paquetes.  
  
-En la casa hay leña para encender la chimenea, según me ha dicho Dumbledore- le explicó Sirius a Dana cuando esta vio los paquetes- pero faltan otras cosas. En uno de los paquetes llevamos comida, en el otro sábanas para las camas y toallas, y en el otro velas. Bueno, coge el de las sábanas, ya me encargo yo de los otros dos-.  
  
Hermione se acercó a Dana y la abrazó.  
  
-Ten cuidado- le dijo- espero que nos volvamos a ver pronto-.  
  
"Se despide de mí como si nos fuéramos a la guerra" pensó Dana, pero luego comprendió que realmente se iban a la guerra. Se dio cuenta de que Hermione consideraba la posibilidad de que no volvieran a verse, y sintió un escalofrío desagradable, pero a pesar de ello sonrió.  
  
-Yo también lo espero- dijo- cuídate mucho. Hasta pronto-.  
  
Se despidió de los demás, aunque a Harry y a Katja les vería al día siguiente. Dumbledore apareció llevando con la varita un candelabro y una escoba.  
  
-Aquí está el traslador- les dijo a Dana y a Sirius, dejándolo encima de una mesa- hubiera preferido que fuéseis con los polvos flu, pero lleváis demasiadas cosas, podríais perder algún paquete. La escoba la tendréis en la casa, al igual que habrán otras en las otras casas, pero sólo como medio de transporte de emergencia. Es nueva, una Nimbus 2002, de modo que será fácil manejarla, pero recordad que no debéis usarla a no ser que os encontréis en una situación extrema. Bien, que tengáis buena suerte. Nos veremos-.  
  
Dana se aseguró de que llevaba bien sujeta la bolsa donde estaban las sábanas, y se acercó al traslador. Sirius y ella tomaron el candelabro por cada uno de sus brazos. Al cabo de un segundo, Dana sintió la misma sensación de vértigo, de encontrarse en un torbellino, que había sentido cuando Hermione la llevó hasta Hogwarts. Al cabo de unos momentos, todo terminó. Cayó al suelo, y levantó la mirada para ver dónde estaba.  
  
  
  
Se encontraban en un lugar bastante distinto a Hogwarts, que a Dana le recordó un poco al Bosque Prohibido, aunque no era tan amenazante. Estaban en un claro rodeado de árboles frondosos que proyectaban sus siluetas contra el cielo cada vez más oscuro, donde ya se veían algunas estrellas. Aunque entre los árboles el suelo estaba salpicado de matorrales, en el claro donde ellos estaban no había ni una brizna de hierba. El suelo de tierra estaba seco, aunque muy frío. Frente a ellos había una casa de un sólo piso, probablemente para que no pudiese ser detectada desde la distancia, que parecía tener bastantes habitaciones y una leñera a la entrada.  
  
Sirius sacó una llave de su bolsillo y abrió la puerta de la casa. Los dos entraron y dejaron los paquetes en el suelo del salón. La casa estaba oscura y hacía frío dentro, pero parecía confortable. Sirius sacó una vela del paquete que las contenía y la encendió. A la débil luz de la llama, Dana pudo ver un salón con chimenea, una mesa de madera y sofás color rojo oscuro alrededor de esta.  
  
-Hace frío aquí- dijo Sirius- será mejor que encendamos la chimenea. ¿Te parece bien ir sacando las velas y colocándolas en las habitaciones mientras yo traigo la leña?-.  
  
Dana asintió, y ambos se pusieron a trabajar. Durante un buen rato apenas hablaron, ya que estaban demasiado ocupados en aclimatar la casa para poder pasar allí la noche. Después de poner las velas en todas las habitaciones, Dana volvió al salón y vio que Sirius ya había puesto los troncos en el hueco de la chimenea. Sacó la varita, y, apuntando a la leña, dijo "Incendio". El fuego comenzó a crepitar como si llevara horas encendido.  
  
Dana hubiera querido sentarse junto al fuego y calentarse un poco, pero aún no podían hacerlo. Tenían que hacer las camas para poder dormir aquella noche. La casa, además de la cocina y el salón, tenía dos cuartos de baño y cuatro dormitorios. Dana hizo su cama y la de Katja, mientras que Sirius se encargó de la suya y de la de Harry. Cuando hubieron puesto las sábanas y los edredones, volvieron al salón. Dana se dejó caer en uno de los sofás frente al fuego, cansada, y Sirius se sentó a su lado.  
  
-Bueno- dijo él, sonriéndole a Dana- creo que nos merecemos descansar un poco-.  
  
Dana quiso responder algo, pero se dio cuenta de que no le salían las palabras. A pesar de encontrarse frente al fuego, temblaba un poco, y pensó que si decía algo lo más seguro era que le saliese una tontería, de modo que se calló.  
  
-¿Sabes? Ha sido muy valiente por tu parte hacer esto- le dijo Sirius- me refiero a aceptar enfrentarte contra Voldemort, aún sabiendo lo que es capaz de hacer-.  
  
Dana sonrió con un poco de tristeza.  
  
-Lamento decepcionarte, pero no es la valentía lo que me ha hecho aceptar. Dumbledore tenía razón en lo que dijo. No tengo elección. Si no me enfrento a Voldemort, él me acabará encontrando y me matará. La única salida que tengo es luchar contra él junto a Harry y Katja-.  
  
-Hay algunas personas que, a pesar de no tener elección, escogen el camino más cómodo, aunque ello signifique la ruina de los demás y la suya propia- dijo Sirius, pensando en Pettigrew- tú has sabido hacer lo correcto, aunque no sea lo más fácil para tí, y eso es lo que importa-.  
  
-Gracias- Dana le sonrió con gratitud. Luego, se dio cuenta de que tenía una sensación extraña en el estómago, y no eran sólo los nervios. También tenía hambre. Miró el reloj y vio que eran casi las diez de la noche.  
  
-Creo que ya va siendo hora de cenar- dijo- ¿sabes dónde está la comida?-.  
  
-Dejé la bolsa en la cocina- contestó Sirius- toda la comida está allí- .  
  
Los dos fueron a la cocina. Dana examinó la bolsa de provisiones. Estaban bastante cansados, y a ninguno le apetecía ponerse a cocinar en esos momentos, así que se hicieron un bocadillo, y cogieron una pieza de fruta para cada uno y una botella de zumo de calabaza. Cenaron en el salón, a la luz del fuego, mientras en el exterior los árboles susurraban mecidos por la suave brisa nocturna. A Dana aquel lugar le transmitía tanta paz y sosiego que le resultaba difícil creer que fuera allí donde iban a enfrentarse con lord Voldemort. Al terminar de cenar, a los dos se les cerraban los ojos del sueño. Tras desearse buenas noches, ambos se fueron a sus respectivas habitaciones. Dana se cambió con rapidez, se puso la camiseta y los pantalones cortos que usaba para dormir, y se acostó. Se arrebujó entre las sábanas, y al cabo de cinco minutos ya estaba dormida.  
  
  
  
Eran más de las tres de la mañana, cuando Dana despertó sobresaltada al oír un grito. Se quedó quieta, con los ojos abiertos, preguntándose si había sido un sueño, cuando lo volvió a escuchar. Era la voz de Sirius.  
  
-¡No!- le oyó gritar- ¡Dejadme! ¡Dejadme en paz!-.  
  
Dana se levantó de un salto, asustada, cogió la varita y echó a correr hacia la habitación de Sirius. Al abrir la puerta y entrar, se sintió aliviada y asustada a la vez. Aliviada, porque se dio cuenta de que Sirius no estaba realmente en peligro, sino que estaba teniendo una pesadilla, pero al mismo tiempo alarmada, porque el chico parecía estarlo pasando realmente mal. No dejaba de moverse y tenía una expresión de horror y angustia pintada en la cara. Dana se acercó a él, le agarró del hombro y le sacudió.  
  
-¡Sirius, despierta!-.  
  
Sirius abrió los ojos. Durante un segundo no pareció saber dónde estaba. Luego, se incorporó en la cama y miró a Dana.  
  
-¿Estás bien?- le preguntó ella.  
  
-Sí- contestó Sirius- estaba teniendo una pesadilla-.  
  
Se apartó un mechón de cabello de la frente. Dana se sintió nerviosa de nuevo al mirarlo. Estaban en Julio, y, aunque la noche no era cálida para Dana, sí debía serlo para Sirius, porque no llevaba nada de cintura para arriba. Al ver su cabello negro cayendo desordenadamente sobre sus hombros y su pecho, que aún se agitaba a causa de su respiración entrecortada, Dana notó que sus mejillas se ruborizaban, y se alegró de que estuviera oscuro y él no pudiera verlo.  
  
-Me... me habías asustado- dijo, tragando saliva- estabas gritando-.  
  
-Lo siento- se disculpó Sirius- a veces tengo pesadillas. Perdona si te he asustado-.  
  
-No importa- le dijo Dana con rapidez- buenas noches-.  
  
-Buenas noches- contestó Sirius, esbozando una sonrisa.  
  
Dana le hizo un gesto de despedida y volvió a su habitación. El corazón le latía con tanta fuerza que parecía que iba a salírsele del pecho. Volvió a su cama y se tumbó, pero no podía volver a dormir, estaba demasiado nerviosa. Recordó las risas y las indirectas de Hermione y Katja respecto a Sirius. Recordó esa sensación de nerviosismo que la embargaba cada vez que lo veía. Recordó su mirada, su sonrisa, su rostro, y la imagen que acababa de ver en el cuarto de él, lo cual hizo que se le encogiera el estómago de nuevo. Sabía muy bien lo que eso significaba, aunque suponía darle la razón a las risitas de Hermione y Katja.  
  
Estaba enamorada de él.  
  
  
  
A la mañana siguiente, Dana se despertó tarde. El sol entraba por la ventana. Aún medio dormida, se desperezó y miró el reloj. Vio que eran más de las once y media de la mañana. Oyó ruídos en el salón, Sirius ya debía estar levantado. Dana se apartó el pelo de la cara, se levantó, y se vistió con la túncia azul que llevaba en la maleta. Luego, fue al cuarto de baño, y, tras lavarse y peinarse, entró en el salón. Sirius salió de la cocina al oírla llegar.  
  
-Buenos días, dormilona- la saludó- ¿siempre te levantas tan tarde?-.  
  
-Cuando puedo, sí- contestó Dana, que aún tenía un poco de cara de sueño- ¿eso que estás haciendo es el desayuno?-.  
  
-No, es la comida- respondió Sirius, riéndose- ¿sabes qué hora es? Son casi las doce-.  
  
Dana sonrió algo avergonzada. Aún le costaba adaptarse a los horarios ingleses. Allí, la gente comía y cenaba mucho más pronto que en España, y también se levantaba antes.  
  
Media hora más tarde, estaban comiendo en el salón.  
  
-¿Dormiste bien el resto de la noche?- le preguntó Dana a Sirius, tomando un trago de zumo de calabaza.  
  
-¿Qué? ¡Ah! Sí, dormí bien. Gracias por despertarme anoche-.  
  
-¿Qué soñaste?-.  
  
-No... no lo recuerdo- contestó Sirius. A Dana le dio la impresión de que mentía. Le parecía que había algo extraño en todo aquello, pero comprendió que Sirius no estaba dispuesto a hablar de su sueño, de forma que la conversación continuó por otros temas.  
  
Dana se sentía muy bien hablando con Sirius. Parecía como si se conocieran de mucho antes, y a Dana le llamaba la atención que un chico tan ingenioso y con tanta capacidad para hacer comentarios irónicos en el momento justo que la hacían reír, tuviese una mirada tan triste. No pegaba nada con su personalidad. Dana sabía que Sirius ocultaba algo: sus pesadillas, su mirada triste, la palidez de su rostro cuando oía nombrar a los dementores... tenía que haberle pasado algo para que se comportara así. Estuvieron hablando y riéndose juntos, igual que aquel día en Hogsmeade, cuando, pasadas ya las cuatro de la tarde, algo interrumpió su conversación. Algo que parecía una pequeña bola de plumas entró por la ventana y comenzó a revolotear en torno a ellos.  
  
-Es Pigwidgeon- dijo Sirius de pronto- la lechuza de Ron-.  
  
-¿Eso es una lechuza?- preguntó Dana, incrédula. Era la lechuza más pequeña que había visto en su vida. Al fijarse en ella, vio que tenía un pequeño rollo de papel atado a una de sus patas.  
  
-¡Lleva un mensaje!- dijo, e intentó cogerla, pero la lechuza revoloteaba por todo el salón, al parecer ansiosa por explorar aquel nuevo lugar.  
  
-¡Esta lechuza no para de moverse!- se quejó Sirius, tratando de atraparla también.-No entiendo por qué nos han mandado el mensaje con ella, está como una cabra-.  
  
Al final, Pigwidgeon se quedó quieta en el respaldo de una silla, y Dana creyó que iba a poder agarrarla entonces, pero, cuando alargaba la mano, Pigwidgeon divisó una musaraña en el alféizar de la ventana, y, hambrienta después del viaje, se lanzó hacia ella. La pequeña musaraña se lanzó desde el alféizar al exterior y echó a correr al ver aquella lechuza, enorme para ella, acercándose cada vez más.  
  
-¡Maldito pájaro estúpido!- exclamó Sirius- ¡ha salido por la ventana! ¡Y aún lleva el mensaje! ¡Vamos, hay que cogerla!-.  
  
Dana y él salieron de la casa, cerraron la puerta y echaron a correr detrás de la lechuza, que en ese momento entraba en el bosque. No podían lanzarle el encantamiento aturdidor porque podía sufrir daño si caía al suelo y la necesitaban para mandar la contestación, así que trataron de atraparla con el encantamiento convocador, pero era difícil, porque Pigwidgeon, ansiosa por atrapar a la musaraña, cambiaba de posición en el aire constantemente.  
  
-¿Dónde se ha metido?- preguntó Dana, jadeando, en un momento que la perdió de vista.  
  
-¡Allí!- exclamó de pronto Sirius, señalando hacia la izquierda- ¡Accio lechuza!- dijo, pero en ese momento Pigwidgeon volvió a cambiar de dirección, y el hechizo de Sirius dio en el aire. Siguieron corriendo detrás de la lechuza.  
  
Al llegar a un claro, la musaraña quedó desprotegida, sin matorrales que la ocultasen, y la lechuza se abalanzó sobre ella, la atrapó entre sus garras, y se la tragó de un bocado. Finalmente satisfecha, Pigwidgeon se posó en la rama de un árbol cercano y se quedó quieta. Fue el momento que Sirius aprovechó para atraparla.  
  
-Ya está- dijo, mientras la sujetaba para que Dana pudiera desatarle el mensaje- ¡ay!- exclamó, al sentir un picotazo. La lechuza, al parecer molesta por la fuerza con la que Sirius la sujetaba, le había dado un picotazo en el dedo. En cuanto Sirius la soltó, echó a volar de nuevo.  
  
-¿Y ahora a dónde va?- preguntó Sirius, enfadado.  
  
-Espero que a nuestra casa- dijo Dana- de esa forma podremos enviar la contestación- iba a meterse la mano en el bolsillo para sacar el pergamino y leer lo que había escrito, cuando de pronto se quedó quieta.  
  
Había algo extraño en el ambiente. Dana no sabía exactamente qué era, pero podía percibirlo. De pronto, comenzó a sentir mucho frío, y se dio cuenta de que el bosque parecía más sombrío, como si el sol se hubiera ocultado tras una capa de nubes. Miró a Sirius, y abrió la boca para preguntarle qué pasaba, pero se interrumpió al ver la expresión de miedo de su rostro.  
  
-Dementores... -susurró con un hilo de voz.  
  
-¿Qué?- preguntó Dana, alarmada- ¿Dónde? ¿Aquí? ¿Estás seguro? ¿No están todos en Azkaban?-.  
  
-Estaban en Azkaban hasta que Voldemort asaltó la cárcel y consiguió que se unieran a él- contestó Sirius, con una nota de pánico en su voz- si tiene el cuartel general cerca de aquí, tal vez los haya enviado él. ¡Rápido, tenemos que largarnos de aquí!-.  
  
Se dieron la vuelta para regresar a la casa, pero, al hacerlo, vieron que ya era demasiado tarde. Dana vio, horrorizada, varias sombras negras y altas acercándose entre los árboles. Iban hacia ellos; sin duda había percibido la presencia humana y ello les atraía hasta allí. Dana comenzó a sentir un frío intenso que le subía por el pecho, y una sensación desagradable, mezcla de angustia y tristeza. Se sobresaltó al escuchar un grito. Sirius estaba paralizado, con el rostro blanco como la cera y mirando con ojos desorbitados a los dementores, que se acercaban por todas partes. Dana recordó el hechizo patronus, del que le había hablado Remus, y comprendió que Sirius no iba a ser capaz de realizarlo. Sacó la varita. Intentó seleccionar un pensamiento alegre entre sus recuerdos, y sintió un acceso de pánico al darse cuenta de que no podía recordar ninguno.  
  
Sirius cayó al suelo, incapaz de mantenerse en pie. Dana, alarmada, se arrodilló a su lado y se asustó aún más al verle. Tenía la cara desfiguarda por el horror y sus ojos azules tenían la mirada perdida, como si estuviese mirando algo que sólo él podía ver. Comenzó a temblar.  
  
-¡No!- gimió de pronto- ¡yo no les traicioné! ¡Soltadme!-.  
  
Dana, aún más asustada, le sacudió, tratando de hacer que reaccionase.  
  
-¡Sirius! Sirius, ¿qué te pasa? ¡Dime algo!-.  
  
Pero Sirius no parecía ser consciente de la presencia de Dana. Temblaba aún con más fuerza, y tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Dana vio que los dementores casi habían llegado al claro, y se levantó. Tenía que hacer algo. Levantó la varita. Vio decenas de aquellos seres altos y cubiertos por túnicas negras, y temió no poder decir nada. Cada vez se sentía peor, y tenía mucho frío. Desesperada, comenzó a esforzarse por recordar un momento feliz de su vida. Pero sólo se le ocurrían pensamientos tristes. Miró de reojo a Sirius, que seguía en el suelo. Había perdido el conocimiento.  
  
Entonces, de repente, se le ocurrió. El baile en el cumpleaños de Hagrid, el momento en que Sirius y ella habían bailado juntos, y aquella extraña sensación de felicidad y nerviosismo que había sentido. No se paró a pensar más en aquel recuerdo ni en preguntarse cómo se le había ocurrido. Levantó la varita, y gritó:  
  
-¡EXPECTO PATRONUM!-.  
  
Una figura plateada y brillante salió de la varita y arremetió contra los dementores. Estos se detuvieron en seco, y luego retrocedieron. Mientras los dementores huían, Dana se fijó en el patronus, y se dio cuenta del tipo de ave que era. Un águila.  
  
Notó que el frío remitía y se le aclaraba la mente. Aunque los dementores retrocedían, le pareció peligroso volver a la casa a pie, y Sirius aún seguía inconsciente. Entonces, recordó la escoba que Dumbledore les había dado.  
  
-¡Accio Nimbus 2002!- exclamó, esperando que la casa estuviera lo bastante cerca como para que el hechizo hiciese efecto.  
  
Funcionó. Al cabo de unos segundos, la escoba llegó a través de los árboles y se detuvo delante de ella. "Una situación extrema..." pensó, recordando las palabras de Dumbledore. Bueno, aquella situación podía considerarse como una emergencia, ¿no? Habían sido atacados por dementores y Sirius estaba inconsciente. Dana vio cómo el patronus se acercaba a ella y luego se desvanecía. Miró a Sirius, y le apuntó con la varita.  
  
-¡Engorgio!- dijo.  
  
Sirius abrió los ojos. Miró a Dana, algo confundido, y se incorporó. Hizo ademán de decir algo, pero Dana habló antes que él.  
  
-Vamos, sube- le dijo, señalando la escoba- tenemos que regresar a la casa; podrían volver-.  
  
Sirius no se lo hizo repetir dos veces. Montó tras ella en la escoba y se agarró a su cintura. Aún estaba débil, pero Dana sintió que se sujetaba con suficiente fuerza, y, dando una patada en el suelo, se elevó. Agradeciendo mentalmente a Harry que la enseñara a manejar una escoba, salió por encima de las copas de los árboles y buscó la casa con la mirada. Iba despacio, pues le asustaba aumentar la velocidad, y volaba un poco torcida, pero pronto distinguió el tejado de la casa, voló hasta allí, descendió sorteando con dificultad un par de árboles, y aterrizó.  
  
Sirius bajó de la escoba tras ella. Aún se le veía aturdido, pero estaba sereno y el color iba volviendo lentamente a sus mejillas. Dana y él entraron en la casa y cerraron la puerta a sus espaldas. 


	12. La verdad está ahí fuera y duele

Hada: Ahora verás lo que van a hacer detrás de la puerta. Tal vez tengas razón y pase "algo" ;-)  
  
Sybill: Gracias por lo que me has dicho. No voy a cambiar lo que ya tengo planeado, pero de igual forma intentaré no decepcionar a nadie.  
  
Hally Black: Muchas gracias :-)  
  
Arwen-Magic16: Estaría bien que se quedaran solos un día más para intimar, pero no puede ser por exigencias del guión... veremos cómo pueden aprovechar el tiempo que les queda.  
  
amaBlack: Sí, la verdad es que el pobre tiene miedo a ser rechazado... bueno, creo que doce años con los dementores deben hacerte un poco inseguro, por muy guapo que seas. Gracias por el review.  
  
Arwen-de-Black: Repito lo dicho, ojalá pudiera ser posible que estuvieran más tiempo solos, pero no es cuestión de retrasar los planes de la Orden del Fénix para darles intimidad. Un saludo.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
LA VERDAD ESTÁ AHÍ FUERA... Y DUELE  
  
  
  
Cuando hubieron entrado en la casa, Sirius fue hasta uno de los sofás del salón y se dejó caer en él. Estaba exhausto. Dana le miró con preocupación.  
  
-Voy a ver si hay chocolate en la cocina- dijo- Remus me dijo que el chocolate es bueno contra los dementores-.  
  
Fue a la cocina. Afortunadamente, tras buscar en la bolsa de provisiones descubrió un par de tabletas de chocolate. Cogió una y volvió al salón. Sirius estaba aún sentado en el sofá, con una expresión de profunda tristeza en la cara. Dana se sentía muy preocupada por él. A ella le habían afectado los dementores hasta cierto punto, pero a Sirius casi le da un ataque. Sus peores recuerdos debían ser terribles para haber reaccionado como lo hizo. Se sentó a su lado, cogió un trozo de chocolate y se lo tendió a Sirius. A medida que se lo comía, Dana vio que sus facciones se relajaban y parte de la tristeza desaparecía de su rostro.  
  
Sirius se tragó el último trozo de chocolate, notando cómo el calor volvía a su cuerpo y el miedo se disipaba un poco. Ahora que tenía la mente más clara, lo comprendió; ya no podía seguir ocultándole por más tiempo a Dana lo de Azkaban. Había sido incapaz de reaccionar ante los dementores, y se había desmayado. Si Dana no hubiese tenido un poder tan grande, probablemente en ese momento ambos estarían peor que muertos, los dementores les habrían absorbido el alma, y se suponía que él estaba allí para proteger a los herederos, no al revés.  
  
-Creo que te debo una explicación- le dijo a Dana- delante de los dementores me bloqueé. Podríamos haber muerto los dos por mi culpa. Hay... hay algo de mí que no te he contado, pero creo que debes saberlo-.  
  
Dana lo miró con interés. Al parecer, iba a enterarse de qué era esa cosa terrible que le había sucedido y que le hacía sufrir tanto.  
  
-Estuve en Azkaban- le dijo Sirius finalmente- estuve encerrado allí. Doce años-.  
  
Dana lo miró asombrada. ¿Sirius en Azkaban? ¿Doce años? ¿Por qué le habían encerrado allí? ¿Y cómo era posible que estuviera cuerdo y conservara sus poderes?  
  
-¿Por qué?- preguntó con un hilo de voz.  
  
-Por traición y por asesinato- contestó Sirius con amargura- yo no cometí esos delitos, era inocente, pero me culparon a mí. Es... es una historia muy larga. Todo empezó cuando nos enteramos de que James era el heredero de Gryffindor-.  
  
Comenzó a contarle la historia. De repente, se vio hablando como no lo había hecho en años. Le contó en qué consistía el encantamiento Fidelio, y que James y Lily le habían elegido a él como Guardián Secreto cuando Dumbledore les dijo que debían protegerse. Luego, le contó cómo él había planeado el cambio por Peter Pettigrew en el último momento, cómo este los había traicionado y luego había matado a toda esa gente en el callejón de Londres haciéndole parecer culpable a Sirius después de que este le persiguiera al descubrir que él era el traidor. Habló de cómo Bartemius Crouch no había querido escucharle, y le había condenado a cadena perpetua en Azkaban sin juicio previo. Dana, que no podía creer que fuera posible que en un país civilizado pudiera condenarse a alguien sin un juicio, iba a hacer un comentario con indgnación, pero comprendió que era mejor no interrumpir a Sirius y le dejó continuar.  
  
-Sabía lo que era Azkaban- le contó Sirius cuando llegó a la parte en que le encerraron allí- pero no podía imaginar lo que era estar metido allí dentro. Era recordar constantemente la muerte de James y Lily... mi detención... todos los momentos malos de mi vida. Al principio no podía soportarlo. Grité durante días diciendo que era inocente, que me dejaran ver a alguien del Ministerio de Magia, a Dumbledore, a quien fuera... pero lo único que hicieron los demetores fue reírse de mí. Luego, cuando, meses después, Cornelius Fudge, el Ministro de Magia, vino a hacer una inspección, traté de contarle la verdad, pero no quiso escucharme. Me miró como si estuviera loco- esbozó una sonrisa amarga- supongo que en esos momentos ya debería de haberlo estado. El caso es que fue como hablarle a las paredes. Me costó mucho hacerme a la idea de que jamás me dejarían salir de allí, y cuando al final lo comprendí... bueno, fue horrible. Hubo un tiempo en el que quise morir. Pensé incluso en suicidarme, pero al final no lo hice. No sé qué fue lo que me detuvo. A medida que pasaba el tiempo, envidiaba a los que se volvían locos y morían, porque ellos al menos no eran conscientes de que estaban presos, recordando los peores momentos de su vida, y que así seguirían el tiempo que les quedara de vida-.  
  
Se mordió el labio. Los ojos le brillaban y la voz le temblaba un poco, pero continuó.  
  
-Creo que, si conseguí conservar la cordura y mis poderes, fue porque sabía que era inocente. No era un pensamiento agradable, de modo que los dementores no pudieron quitármelo, y pensar aquello me ayudaba, me aliviaba. Luego... bueno, yo soy un animago, es decir, tengo el poder de convertirme en animal cuando quiero, en perro completamente. No hay muchos que puedan hacerlo, y yo no estoy registrado, aunque debería de haberlo estado, de modo que me convertí en perro. La situación era más soportable así, porque las emociones animales son menos complejas que las humanas. Tomé esa forma, excepto cuando venía el ministro de magia a hacer la inspección. Cada vez me encontraba más débil y con menos esperanza, pero aún seguía cuerdo, y eso me mantenía vivo. Entonces, hace dos años, el ministro de magia vino a hacer una inspección llevando un ejemplar el "El Profeta", el periódico del mundo mágico. Verás, además de mí, James y Peter también eran animagos, y Peter podía convertirse en rata. En el periódico había una foto de Ron con su familia. Habían ganado un premio, creo, y Ron tenía a Pettigrew con su forma de rata en el hombro. Al comprender que Pettigrew, al ser la mascota de ese niño, estaba en Hogwarts, el mismo sitio donde estaba Harry, comencé a obsesionarme con ello. Pensé que, si no había podido salvar a James, tenía que proteger a su hijo, a Harry. Aquel pensamiento me ayudó a aclarar la mente... me volvió más fuerte... lo bastante como para colarme por entre los barrotes, esquivando a los dementores, cuando una noche fueron a dejarme la comida. Así fue como escapé de allí.  
  
Llegué hasta Hogwarts y conseguí que Peter confesara la verdad delante de Harry, Ron, Hermione y Remus. Dumbledore también creyó en mi inocencia. Pero Peter escapó antes de que pudiéramos llevarlo ante el Minsiterio de Magia, y tuve que huir. Habían puesto dementores en Hogwarts por si me dirigía allí, y cuando se enteraron de que había escapado de Azkaban el Ministerio había cambiado mi condena de cadena perpetua por la pena de muerte. Estuveron a punto de ejecutarme... pero Harry y Hermione, con ayuda de Dumbledore, me ayudaron a escapar. Aún no se ha podido demostrar mi inocencia, y sólo los miembros de la Orden del Fénix y los colaboradores más allegados, los que estaban afincados en Hogsmeade, saben la verdad. Actualmente, tengo que permanecer oculto, sólo puedo estar en Hogwarts o en Hogsmeade, porque si cualquier otra persona que no sean ellos me ven, me denunciarán al Ministerio de Magia... y a menos que consigamos atrapar a Peter, cumplirán la sentencia que hay contra mí. Esa es la razón por la que reaccioné así cuando aparecieron los dementores. Fue... fue como volver a estar en Azkaban otra vez. No fui capaz de soportarlo... y casi nos matan por mi culpa. Si no quieres saber nada más de mí, lo entenderé. Lo siento...  
  
Sirius trató con todas sus fuerzas de contenerse, pero fue inútil. Sintió que las lágrimas comenzaba a resbalarle por las mejillas. Se cubrió la cara con las manos, intentando evitar que Dana lo viese llorar.  
  
Dana no sabía qué decir. No podía creerlo. Había supuesto que lo que le había ocurrido a Sirius era grave, pero no podía imaginar todo el dolor, todo el sufrimiento por el q ue él había pasado. Por un instante, lo abarcó todo, vio todos aquellos años de sufrimiento, con cada día convertido en un tormento sin esperanza, dentro de una celda rodeada de dementores y viendo cómo la vida, la juventud y la alegría le eran arrebatadas lentamente, y por un crimen que no había cometido. Sintió una enorme tristeza y una horrible sensación de impotencia. Le resultaba terrible verle sufrir de aquella manera, saber todo lo que había pasado, y saber también que era incapaz de hacer nada para impedirlo. Y acababa de revivir todo aquello hacía sólo unos minutos. Dana no podía decir nada, pero le resultaba insoportable estar allí quieta mientras él lloraba con la cara escondida entre las manos. Se acercó a él y le abrazó con fuerza.  
  
Sirius se sorpendió al sentir el abrazo de Dana y se quedó inmóvil unos segundos, pero después le devolvió el abrazo. En cierto modo, se sentía aliviado, como si se hubiera quitado un peso de encima. Había llevado los recuerdos y el dolor consigo tanto tiempo, que contar aquella historia le había sentado bien, como si al sacarla afuera hubiese expulsado también parte del dolor.  
  
Cuando Dana se separó de él, le brillaban los ojos.  
  
-No lo entiendo- dijo- ¿cómo es posible que todo el mundo te creyera culpable? Quiero decir, supongo que tu familia iría a verte...  
  
-¿Mi familia?- preguntó Sirius con amargura- no supe nada de ellos en los doce años que estuve en Azkaban. Ni de mi familia, ni de mis amigos, ni de nadie. Todo el mundo me consideraba un monstruo. El terrible vasallo de Voldemort. Nadie quiso saber nada de mí. Nadie, ni siquiera mi novia-.  
  
-¿Te... tenías novia?- preguntó Dana. De pronto, tuvo ganas de darle una patada a algo.  
  
-Sí. Se llamaba Susan. Pensé que ella al menos me creería, o al menos oiría mi explicación, pero no lo hizo. Me abandonó, igual que los demás-.  
  
Dana tenía que hacerle una pregunta. Necesitaba hacérsela, aunque tenía terror a la respuesta.  
  
-¿Aún la quieres?- preguntó en voz baja.  
  
Sirius la miró a los ojos, como si tratase de averiguar por qué le había hecho esa pregunta.  
  
-No- contestó- doce años es mucho tiempo, sobre todo cuando la otra persona no confía en tí. Hace años que todo lo que pudiera sentir por ella se acabó. Para siempre-.  
  
Dana decidió hacer la siguiente pregunta inmediatamente, porque sabía que, si se paraba a pensar, no la haría.  
  
-¿Y después?- preguntó- al salir de Azkaban, me refiero. ¿Te... te has vuelto a enamorar desde entonces?-.  
  
Sirius volvió a clavar sus ojos azules en los de ella. Dana estaba como petrificada, aunque hubiera querido, no habría podido desviar la mirada.  
  
-Sí- respondió, y Dana sintió un escalofrío al notar cómo la mano de él rozaba la suya- de hecho, ahora lo estoy-.  
  
Estuvieron así, mirándose, quietos y en silencio, durante un segundo. Luego, casi a la vez, se movieron hacia delante, y sus labios se juntaron. Cuando Sirius volvió a abrazarla, Dana sintió algo parecido a una descarga eléctrica recorriéndole el cuerpo. Entreabrió los labios, haciendo que el beso fuera más profundo. Estuvieron así durante unos momentos, y luego Sirius separó su rostro de ella y la miró con intensidad.  
  
-Entonces, ¿no te importa?- preguntó.  
  
-¿El qué?-.  
  
-Bueno, que sea un ex presidiario, que el Ministerio de Magia me tenga en busca y captura y todo eso. Y que los dementores casi nos mataran por mi culpa. ¿No te importa?-.  
  
-No hablarás en serio- dijo Dana, mirándolo con incredulidad- ¿cómo... cómo crees que eso me pueda importar? Tú eres inocente. Pasaste por algo horrible sin haber cometido ningún delito, y conseguiste salir adelante. Y me da igual lo que piense el resto de la gente de tí, o lo que crea el Ministerio de Magia. Te quiero-.  
  
Sirius esbozó una sonrisa.  
  
-Yo también te quiero- susurró, y acercó de nuevo su rostro al de ella. Volvieron a besarse, esta vez durante más tiempo. Dana le rodeó con sus brazos, y sintió que todos los pensamientos se alejaban de su mente. En ese momento, lo único que le importaba era él. Apenas se dio cuenta de que habían caído tumbados en el sofá.  
  
Siguieron así, acostados en el sofá, abrazados, besándose y acariciándose. Estuvieron así un rato, y habrían llegado más lejos de no ser porque, de pronto, sonaron varios golpes en la puerta. Sirius y Dana levantaron la cabeza, sobresaltados. Por un momento, Dana sintió el temor irracional de que fuera un dementor el que llamaba a la puerta. Luego, observó el cielo por la ventana, que ya había oscurecido, y lo recordó.  
  
-Deben ser Harry y Katja- dijo, levantándose. Se dio cuenta de que tenía en cabello revuelto y una sonrisa idiota en la cara, de modo que intentó poner una expresión normal y arreglarse un poco el pelo. Le habría dado mucha vergüenza que los otros descubrieran lo que había pasado.  
  
-Ojalá hubiesen llegado un poco más tarde- le susurró Sirius al oído, para impedir que Harry y Katja lo oyeran al otro lado de la puerta. Dana sintió que se le ponía la carne de gallina, y esbozó una sonrisa nerviosa. Luego, se acercaron a la puerta y abrieron.  
  
-Hola- dijo Harry alegremente- ya estamos aquí-.  
  
-Hola, Harry- le dijo Sirius, sonriéndole. Él y Dana observaron a Harry con atención, pero este no parecía sospechar lo que estaba sucediendo hacía sólo unos momentos. Dana miró luego a Katja. Esta les observaba con curiosidad, pero tampoco parecía haberse dado cuenta de nada. Los dos entraron en la casa, y Sirius cerró la puerta.  
  
-Bueno, ¿cómo ha ido la cosa?- preguntó Sirius a Harry, mientras los cuatro se sentaban en los sofás, alrededor de la chimenea- ¿qué es lo que Dumbledore quería hacer en Pequeño Hangleton?-.  
  
-¡Ah, eso!- exclamó Harry- una cosa, antes de eso, Dumbledore dijo que quería hablar con nosotros cuatro cuando ya estuviésemos todos aquí. Me dijo que os mandaría una nota indicando la hora en la que aparecería por la chimenea, ¿la habéis recibido?-.  
  
-¡La nota!- exclamó Dana, llevándose la mano al bolsillo- la hemos recibido hace un rato, pero nos olvidamos de leerla-.  
  
-¿Que os olvidásteis?- preguntó Katja, extrañada- ¿cómo os pudisteis olvidar?-.  
  
Dana revolvió su mente con desesperación buscando alguna excusa creíble, pero afortunadamente Sirius se le adelantó.  
  
-La lechuza se escapó al bosque persiguiendo a una musaraña, y tuvimos que ir a buscarla. Cuando conseguimos atraparla e íbamos a volver a la casa, comenzaron a aparecer dementores y tuvimos que luchar contra ellos. Después de eso, teníamos otras cosas en la cabeza aparte de la carta-.  
  
Dana miró a Sirius con alivio. Sin decir ninguna mentira, había conseguido dar una explicación perfectamente creíble.  
  
-¿Dementores?- preguntó Harry, mirando horrorizado a Sirius- ¿estás bien? ¿Qué ocurrió?-.  
  
-No me ocurrió nada- le respondió Sirius, esbozando una sonrisa tranquilizadora- estoy bien, ¿no lo ves? Pudimos escapar sin que nos hicieran nada-.  
  
Harry pareció aliviado. Dana recordó de nuevo la carta, que aún no había leído, y la sacó de su bolsillo. Estaba un poco arrugada. La desdobló, y la leyó en voz alta.  
  
-"Nuestros espías han conseguido más información acerca de los planes de lord Voldemort y sus partidarios. Estad a las diez en punto frente a la chimenea, los cuatro. Debemos hablar urgentemente. No enviéis contestación, puede ser peligroso. Albus Dumbledore"- Dana volvió a plegar el papel y miró su reloj.-Aún son las diez menos veinte-.  
  
-Os tengo que contar lo que hicimos en Pequeño Hangleton- dijo Harry- veréis, Dumbledore me ha hablado del hechizo para derrotar a Voldemort. Lo que debemos hacer es lo mismo que hcieron los tres herederos hace mil años. Debemos volver el poder de Slytherin contra sí mismo-.  
  
-¿Y cómo haremos eso?- preguntó Katja.  
  
-Sólo hay una forma- dijo Harry.-Hay que revertir el conjuro que lo devolvió a la vida-.  
  
-¿Qué conjuro?- preguntó Dana.  
  
-Voldemort usó un hechizo para recuperar su cuerpo- explicó Harry- me llevó hasta el cementerio de Pequeño Hangleton, donde está enterrado su padre, que se llamaba igual que él, Tom Riddle. Voldemort es de madre bruja, pero su padre era muggle, y abandonó a su madre antes de que naciera él. Cuando Voldemort creció, mató a su padre y a sus abuelos paternos. La noche en que recuperó su cuerpo, Colagusano introdujo a Voldemort en un caldero con una poción que contenía veneno de serpiente y sangre de unicornio, y metió allí parte de los huesos de su padre, su propia mano, que se cortó, y mi sangre. Con ello, Voldemort recuperó su cuerpo-.  
  
-¿Y cómo puede revertirse ese conjuro?- preguntó Dana, pero a Harry no le dio tiempo a contestar. Se oyó un sonido en la chimenea, y todos se giraron. Entre las llamas estaba la cabeza de Dumbledore.  
  
-Hola, Albus- le dijo Sirius, acercándose a la chimenea.  
  
-Hola- contestó Dumbledore- ya veo que estáis todos. Bien, prestad atención, por favor. Acabamos de enterarnos de los planes que tiene lord Voldemort. Ya sabe que los tres herederos están en el valle de Godric. Contábamos con ello. Aún no sabe dónde estáis, y supongo que tardará un poco en encontraros. Bien, cuando lo haga, debemos estar preparados. Os explicaré lo que Voldemort pretende, y luego os contaré cuál será nuestra estrategia-.  
  
Todos fijaron su vista en la chimenea, impacientes por escuchar lo que Dumbledore iba a decir. 


	13. La Marca Tenebrosa

Sybill: Pues sí, ahora van a empezar con las batallas, o al menos dentro de poco. Con eso del pelo revuelto y la sonrisa idiota, la verdad es que me basé en mis propias experiencias, je, je, je, tú ya me entiendes.  
  
Hada: Bueno, si Harry y Katja no hubieran llegado, me habría tocado subir la censura del fan-fiction, y no estaba por la labor. Me alegro de que te gustara el capítulo.  
  
AmaBlack: Lo del hechizo para recuperar el cuerpo fue algo que se me ocurrió, es muy importante para la historia... ya verás qué pasa.  
  
Arwen-Magic16: Créeme, yo también hubiera querido estar en ese sofá ;-)  
  
Frida: A mí Remus me cae bien, pero la verdad es que prefiero a Sirius... me gustaría mucho poder verlo con esa vestimenta, je, je, je...  
  
Ceywen: Repito lo que dije, no es por nada lo de dejar a medias la escena del sofá, es sólo que no quería subir la censura del fan-fiction, y la verdad, debo reconocer que los relatos subidos de tono nunca se me han dado muy bien :-)  
  
Hareth: Bueno, Sirius no podía saber que había dementores en el bosque, y además no tenían otra opción que salir, tenían que encontrar a la lechuza. Y ya viste que se sintió culpable por no haberse podido enfrentar a los dementores, de todos modos. Un saludo.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
LA MARCA TENEBROSA  
  
  
  
Dumbledore miró a todos fijamente durante un momento, y luego comenzó a hablar.  
  
-Como sabéis, el principal objetivo de lord Voldemort es matar a los tres herederos. Por supuesto, sabe que estáis protegidos por la Orden del Fénix. El plan de Voldemort consiste en atacar con todos sus mortífagos a los aurores que intentan protegernos, y, una vez sin defensas, ir a por vosotros. Creemos que lord Voldemort no desea enfrentarse con la Orden del Fénix si es posible, sabe sólo vosotros podéis matarle, pero también sabe que una batalla contra nosotros, y especialmente si yo estoy en ella, le haría perder mucho tiempo y os daría ventaja a vosotros. Así pues, sabemos que, en cuanto averigüe dónde están las tres casas, atacará. Es probable que haya espías suyos en estos momentos rastreando el bosque-.  
  
-Creo que ya nos han encontrado- dijo Sirius- hace un rato salimos al bosque porque la lechuza que enviásteis salió volando antes de que le quitáramos el mensaje y tuvimos que ir a buscarla. Nos encontramos con un montón de dementores en medio del bosque-.  
  
-¿Dementores?- preguntó Dumbledore, preocupado- ¿te encuentras bien, Sirius? ¿No ocurrió nada?-.  
  
-Dana hizo el encantamiento Patronus y los ahuyentamos- contestó Sirius- pero seguramente a estas horas le estarán diciendo a lord Voldemort que encontraron personas en esta parte del bosque-.  
  
-Muy astuto por su parte- dijo Dumbledore- enviar a dementores. Un mortífago puede estar a menos de diez metros de una casa inmarcable y no descubrirla, pero los dementores se guían por las emociones humanas que perciben, detectan ese rastro sin necesidad de la vista. Y un mortífago puede ser vencido por otro mago o bruja en un duelo, pero no todos los magos, aunque tengan experiencia, son capaces de realizar el encantamiento Patronus, y con tantos dementores a la vez... pocos hubieran tenido la oportunidad de escapar. Pero también tenemos ventajas. Los dementores perciben las emociones de la gente, pero no pueden distinguir a una persona de otra. Le habrán dicho a Voldemort que hay gente por aquí, pero no habrán sido capaces de decirle si son los herederos, la Orden del Fénix, o alguno de nuestros aurores. Y, como no estábais en la casa en ese momento, tampoco sabrá con exactitud el emplazamiento. No obstante, hay peligro. Es muy posible que envíe a algún mortífago a inspeccionar el terreno ahora que sabe por dónde buscar. Estad alerta-.  
  
Dana sintió un escalofrío de miedo, y tuvo que reprimir el impulso de girarse para comprobar que no había ningún mortífago enmascarado mirándolos desde la ventana.  
  
-Bien, nuestra estrategia será la siguiente: cuando Voldemort sepa dónde están los tres herderos, atacará. Pero nosotros estaremos preparados. Varios aurores estarán situados en puntos estratégicos para avisar cuando vean el ejército de mortífagos de Voldemort dirigirse hacia aquí. El plan consiste en anular a los mortífagos y traer a lord Voldemort y a Peter Pettigrew a la casa donde estáis vosotros y realizar el hechizo que destruirá a lord Voldemort. Cuando uno de los aurores vea llegar a los mortífagos, avisará a los demás. Estaremos preparados para atacar por sorpresa a los mortífagos cuando estén cerca de esta casa, e intentaremos frenarlos cuanto podamos. Pero dejaremos escapar a Voldemort, el cual se dirigirá hacia la casa donde estáis. También habrá que capturar a Peter Pettigrew y llevarlo hasta allí. Es un inútil, y creo que la única razón por la que Voldemort lo mandó a espiarnos a Hogwarts fue por su condición de animago. Supongo que fue él quien averiguó que habíamos encontrado a los tres herederos. En cualquier caso, es fundamental para poder llevar a cabo el hechizo. Y, Sirius- Dumbledore levantó la vista y lo miró- quiero que eso te quede claro. Necesitamos a Pettigrew vivo para poder matar a Voldemort. Una vez Voldemort haya desaparecido, puedes hacer salchichas con él si quieres, pero, hasta entonces, ni se te ocurra hacerle nada. ¿He hablado claro? No le mates antes de que hayamos realizado el hechizo-.  
  
-De acuerdo- contestó Sirius.  
  
-Bien. El objetivo de la batalla es dejar a Voldemort sin vasallos que le protejan cuando llegue ahí. Probablemente llegará solo, y nosotros le estaremos esperando, ya con Pettigrew. Entonces llevaremos a cabo el hechizo. Harry, ¿les has explicado ya por qué fuimos a Pequeño Hangleton?-.  
  
-Aún no me ha dado tiempo- contestó Harry.  
  
-Muy bien. Lo explicaré yo, entonces. Fuimos allí para pedir ayuda a Tom Riddle, el padre de Voldemort. Contactamos con su espíritu y le pedimos que nos ayudara a acabar con su hijo. Ese hombre siempre ha odiado la magia, y además fue Voldemort quien le mató, así que aceptó-.  
  
-¿El padre de Voldemort?- preguntó Dana- ¿y por qué necesitamos su ayuda?-.  
  
Entonces, Dumbledore les contó con detalle cómo había sido el hechizo que devolvió el cuerpo a Voldemort. Luego, les dijo lo que tendrían que hacer para acabar con él.  
  
  
  
Después de que Dumbledore se hubiera marchado, prepararon la cena. Harry y Katja estaban cansados y hambrientos, y apenas hablaron mientras comían. Dana y Sirius no pararon de intercambiar miradas en todo el tiempo, pero tampoco dijeron mucho. Fue después de la cena cuando se pusieron a hablar. Comentaron, sobre todo, el plan de Dumbledore para acabar con Voldemort. Según Dumbledore, había un caldero escondido dentro de un garaje en la parte trasera de la casa, que tendrían que sacar cuando fuese el momento. Katja había llevado, además de sus pertenencias, una bolsa que le habían entregado antes de salir de Hogwarts con todos los ingredientes necesarios. Había varias botellas y paquetes, entre ellos, una botella de cristal con veneno de serpiente, y otra algo más grande con un líquido plateado, sangre de unicornio. No obstante, no se quedaron hasta muy tarde. Harry y Katja pronto sintieron sueño y se fueron a sus habitaciones, y Dana y Sirius también. Después de asegurar las puertas y las ventanas, se fueron a dormir. Cuando iba a meterse en su habitación, Dana sintió que la cogían por el hombro. Se giró, y vio a Sirius.  
  
-Dana... -dijo, y pareció que iba a decir algo más, pero se lo pensó mejor- buenas noches-.  
  
Dana sonrió.  
  
-¿Crees que conseguiremos hacerlo?- preguntó, refiriéndose al hechizo de Dumbledore.  
  
-Sóis los herederos. Claro que podréis. Nunca he visto a una bruja tan poderosa como tú. Katja es también una bruja cualificada. Y Harry... bueno, él es un chico increíble. Ha salido de cosas mucho peores que esta estando solo- Sirius no pudo evitar que en sus labios se dibujara una sonrisa de orgullo.  
  
-Supongo que es por eso que Dumbledore te designó como nuestro Guardián- dijo Dana- sabe que harías lo que fuera por proteger a Harry-.  
  
Sirius asintió.  
  
-Es el hijo de James y Lily... y ellos me nombraron su tutor antes de morir, y no pude evitar que lo llevaran a vivir con sus tíos. Se lo debo a sus padres y se lo debo a él-.  
  
Pareció que iba a marcharse a su habitación, pero antes de darse la vuelta se acercó a Dana y volvió a besarla. Luego, esbozó una sonrisa, le hizo un gesto de despedida, y se metió en su cuarto.  
  
Sirius se acostó en la cama y se cubrió con las sábanas, sintiendo una paz que no había sentido en años. Lo más parecido a aquello había sido cuando Harry creyó en su inocencia y aceptó irse a vivir con él cuando su nombre estuviera limpio. Por primera vez en catorce años, desde que lo metieron en Azkaban, volvía a estar enamorado. Sonrió levemente al pensar en sus años en Hogwarts, mucho antes de ir a la cárcel. Entonces, nadie hubiera pensado que Sirius Black sentiría algún día el temor a no volver a amar ni ser amado jamás. Era un chico muy guapo, con sus ojos azules y su hermoso cabello negro y liso, que, al igual que en aquel momento, llevaba un poco largo, aunque bien cuidado. La mitad de las chicas de Hogwarts estaban locas por él, y Sirius, consciente de que podía tener a todas las chicas que quería, tuvo más de veinte novias entre cuarto y quinto, si es que se podía llamar novia a una chica con la que toda la relación consistía en un par de coqueteos, otro par de encuentros furtivos detrás de los invernaderos donde la profesora Sprout impartía sus clases, y una excusa mala para librarse de ella e ir a por la siguiente.  
  
Las cosas fueron así hasta que comenzó a salir con Susan March, en sexto. Era una de las amigas de Lily, y la primera chica de la que Sirius estuvo realmente enamorado en su vida. En casi todos los aspectos, era el opuesto a Dana. Para empezar, en el físico; Susan era una chica rubia, que llevaba el cabello en una media melena corta, y de piel blanca, nada que ver con la larga cabellera oscura de Dana, sus ojos verdes y su bronceada piel española. Además, Susan era una chica simpática, pero no a la manera de James, Lily, Remus y Peter. Ella nunca participaba en sus travesuras, aunque luego estuviese siempre dispuesta a encubrirles delante de los profesores. Era demasiado dulce y frágil. Tampoco llegó a formar parte de la Orden del Fénix. Era una buena persona y siempre estuvo dispuesta a brindar asilo en su casa a sus amigos, pero habría sido incapaz de combatir, varita en mano, en un duelo contra un mortífago, como había hecho Lily tantas veces. Sencillamente, se habría desmayado. En ese sentido, Dana se parecía más a Lily que a Susan. Ni Lily ni Dana eran arrojadas por definición, pero, cuando no habían tenido más remedio que luchar, lo habían hecho. Susan era la típica persona incapaz de valerse por sí misma, incapaz de reaccionar frente a un problema. A Sirius no le importaba tener que sacarle las castañas del fuego, pero a veces envidaba a James por la esposa que tenía. Si Sirius deseaba irse de fiesta toda la noche, o tener una conversación sobre la guerra o sobre temas profundos, no tenía más reemdio que recurrir a James, a Lily o a Remus. Quizás fue por ello por lo que le sorprendió y le dolió tanto que Susan le abandonara sin querer escucharle, tan fríamente, el día que le detuvieron. Quizás, había reflexionado Sirius más tarde, eso era lo único que Susan había podido hacer. No tenía el carácter fuerte ni la valentía de Lily, que podía ponerse a lanzar gritos de furia o pelear contra el primero que la ofendiera o tratara de hacerle daño. Susan no podía hacer nada de todo eso, era demasiado dulce, demasiado delicada. De modo que había cerrado las puertas de su corazón, se había girado dignamente y se había marchado sin pronunciar palabra.  
  
Por supuesto, durante el tiempo que estuvo en Azkaban no volvió a enamorarse. Sabía que era capaz de amar a pesar de los dementores, porque durante un par de años echó de menos a Susan y lloraba pensando en ella. Pero no conoció allí a ninguna chica que pudiese amar. Todas las que entraban eran delincuentes y mortífagas, el tipo de personas que Sirius aborrecía. Además, todas acababan enloqueciendo, al igual que el resto de los presos. Sirius recordó la la señora Lestrange, una de las personas que torturaron a los Longbottom para intentar encontrar a Voldemort una vez este hubo caído. Era una mujer de aspecto siniestro, con los ojos hundidos y el rostro con una permanente expresión de odio. Durante los primeros días, gritaba cosas acerca del retorno de lord Voldemort y su venganza contra los que le habían dado la espalda. Un mes más tarde, se había convertido en una masa de piel y huesos que permanecía silenciosa durante el día y gemía y balbuceaba por la noche, como todos los demás.  
  
Cuando escapó de la cárcel, lo último en lo que Sirius pensaba era en el amor. Toda su mente estaba concentrada en llegar a Hogwarts, ayudar a Harry y atrapar a Pettigrew. Una vez Harry y Hermione le ayudaron a escapar y él huyó al sur, comenzó a encontrar algo parecido a la paz. Al salir de Azkaban era una sombra de lo que había sido. Estaba tan delgado como un esqueleto, tenía los ojos hundidos y con profundas ojeras y el cabello largo, sucio y enmarañado. Casi se desmayó de la impresión cuando pudo mirarse en un espejo. Sin embargo, ya durante su escondite, cuando pudo lavarse y cortarse el pelo, subir un poco de peso y ponerse ropa limpia, notó las miradas interesadas de algunas mujeres, algunas de ellas guapas. En el lugar donde estuvo nadie sabía quién era, y podría haber entablado relación con alguna chica si hubiese querido, pero no fue así. No quería mantener más contacto con la gente del estrictamente necesario. Nunca se podía saber si había por allí algún turista europeo que sí supiera quién era él y pudiera reconocerle, a pesar de su cambio de imagen. Luego, regresó de nuevo a Escocia preocupado por las cartas de Harry, escondido en aquella cueva de Hogsmeade, y, tras el regreso de Voldemort, había estado en casa de Remus Lupin y luego en Hogwarts, siempre escondido. Y entonces apareció Dana, con su aspecto desconcertado y sus enormes poderes. Sirius la admiraba por lo que estaba haciendo. Sabía que no la movía el valor, sino la desesperación. No combatía contra Voldemort por altruísmo, sino porque, de no vencerle ella junto a Harry y a Katja, Voldemort la mataría tarde o temprano. Aún así, la admiraba. Sabía que Susan no habría sido capaz de asumir aquella situación. Se habría derrumbado y habría dicho, entre lágrimas, que era incapaz de hacerlo. Sirius cerró los ojos mientras el sueño comenzaba a invadirle. Lo útlimo que pensó antes de dormirse fue que amaba a Dana, y que, heredera o no, la protegería con su vida.  
  
  
  
Aquella noche, Dana durmió de un tirón y se despertó relativamente temprano, a las nueve y media de la mañana. Katja ya estaba levantada, pero Sirius y Harry seguían durmiendo. Dana se duchó, se vistió y fue al salón para desayunar con Katja. A pesar de que el hecho de que ya estuvieran los tres herederos reunidos significaba que la batalla estaba cada vez más próxima, Dana se sentía feliz. Los recuerdos de la tarde anterior le impedían estar preocupada, al menos por el momento. Katja le estuvo contando cómo había ido su último día de entrenamiento. Por fortuna, ya podía dominar las maldiciones imperdonables.  
  
Poco después, Harry y Sirius se levantaron. Los cuatro estuvieron jugando al snap explosivo hasta la hora de comer, para entretenerse. Dana aún no dominaba muy bien el juego, y, como ella y Katja jugaban contra Harry y Sirius, pensaba que iban a perder, pero Katja, como había demostrado ya en la sala común de Gryffindor, era muy buena jugadora, y ganaron varias veces. Estuvieron así hasta la hora de comer. No hubo ningún comunicado de Dumbledore y nadie se acercó a la casa, aunque por la mañana Harry recibió una lechuza de Ron. Estaba bien, aunque preocupado, porque su familia había tenido que ocultarse, ya que uno de los espías de la Orden del Fénix había averiguado que los mortífagos pretendían atentar contra la casa de los Weasley. Sin la ayuda de Arthur Weasley, Dumbledore lo habría tenido mucho más difícil para convencer al Ministerio de Magia de que Voldemort había regresado de verdad.  
  
-Menos mal que lo han descubierto a tiempo- comentó Harry- habría sido terrible para Ron si hubiese llegado a su casa y hubiera visto la Marca Tenebrosa encima-.  
  
-¿Qué es la Marca Tenebrosa?- preguntó Dana.  
  
-Es el signo de lord Voldemort- explicó Harry- es una figura de luz verde que representa una calavera con una serpiente saliéndole de la boca. Se proyecta por medio de un conjuro que sólo saben hacer los mortífagos. Lo hacen aparecer siempre que cometen un asesinato. Según nos contó el señor Weasley, era lo que más temía la gente entonces, y lo que están volviendo a temer ahora. Si llegas a tu casa y ves la Marca Tenebrosa encima, se supone que encontrarás muerta a la gente que había dentro-.  
  
-En Hogsmeade, el día del ataque, había varias- añadió Sirius- pero estabas en estado de shock y no te fijaste en ellas-.  
  
Dana se estremeció. No le había hecho mucha gracia saber de la existencia de aquella Marca Tenebrosa, y deseaba no tener que ver una nunca.  
  
  
  
Lord Voldemort miró a los mortífagos y habló con voz firme:  
  
-Bueno, creo que el informe de los dementores no deja lugar a dudas. Sabemos la localización aproximada de una de las casas, y, si es la de los tres herederos, bastará para que podamos comenzar el ataque. Por desgracia, la personas que estén en ella ya estarán preparadas para algún tipo de ofensiva. No obstante, aún tenemos tiempo. Si descubrimos el emplazamiento exacto con rapidez, puede que les ataquemos antes de lo que hayan previsto. Saben que los dementores no llegaron a descubrir dónde está la casa. Bien, uno de vosotros irá a la zona donde los dementores encontraron a aquellas personas y la rastreará. Quiero que lo haga en un radio de un kilómetro de distancia. Dudo que los habitantes de esa casa se alejaran más de ella. ¿Algún voluntario?-.  
  
Los mortífagos se revolvieron, inquietos. No les importaba participar en torturas, o luchar en ataques o en duelos. Pero a ninguno le hacían mucha gracia misiones como aquella, no porque fueran incapaces de llevarlas a cabo, sino porque cualquier fallo en los planes de Voldemort traía consigo un castigo desagradable, por lo general la maldición Cruciatus. Colagusano era testigo de ello.  
  
-Irás tú, Nott- le dijo Voldemort a uno de ellos, al ver que nadie se decidía.-Bien, quiero que tengas claro que la misión es de reconocimiento. Debes averiguar dónde está la casa y quiénes están en ella. No ataques ni te dejes ver a no ser que los encuentres en una situación lo suficientemente vulnerable como para que no tengan oportunidad de defenderse. Pero nada de ponerte a lanzar maldiciones en cuanto los veas, ¿ha quedado claro? Si te ven, sabrán que hemos averiguado dónde se encuentran y tendrán tiempo para prepararse, y para atacarles es importante que contemos con el factor sorpresa, así que te lo advierto: cuando vuelvas, me presentarás tu informe, y yo sabré si has cumplido la misión correctamente o no. Y, como falles, como se den cuenta de que has estado ahí, te aseguro que lo lamentarás. Recuérdalo, no hagas nada a menos que los veas totalmente indefensos, y me permito aconsejarte que no des esa situación por sentada a la ligera, tanto si se trata de los aurores, como de la Orden del Fénix o de los herederos, son magos poderosos y cualificados, y si tienes que vértelas con más de uno será difícil que no te maten o te retengan. Casi imposible, diría yo. Ahora en marcha-.  
  
El mortífago hizo una reverencia y abandonó la sala.  
  
  
  
Después de comer, los cuatro tuvieron trabajo. Ahora vivían allí cuatro personas, y, por lo tanto, la casa de desastraba con más facilidad. Dana no conocía ningún encantamiento para la limpeza, ya que sólo sabía hacerla por el método muggle, pero Katja, que sabía algunos hechizos, y Harry, que también tenía experiencia en ello por las veces que Filch les había castigado a él y a Ron a limpiar el suelo o la sala de Trofeos por hacer travesuras, le enseñaron algunos. Dana y Katja se ocuparon de la cocina. Dana lanzó a la pila de platos sucios el hechizo que Katja le había indicado, y vio sorprendida que estos se alzaban en el aire y comenzaban a lavarse solos. A pesar de que la magia lo hacía todo más fácil, también requería esfuerzo, ya que se necesitaba concentrarse mucho para que los platos no se desmadraran y empezaran a ensuciarse de nuevo, o que comenzaran a revolotear por la cocina y lo mojaran todo de agua y jabón. Cuando al fin terminaron, Harry y Sirius volvían de ocuparse de lso cuartos de baño, y arreglaron el salón. Dana observó que quedaba poca leña, y que tal vez más tarde tendrían que ir a por más. Cuando terminaron con el salón, estaban un poco cansados. Pero tenían quer pasar a las habitaciones. Dana entró en la suya. Antes de hacer la cama, decidió abrir las ventanas para ventilarla. Cuando ya había abierto las ventanas, oyó que Harry la llamaba.  
  
-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó Dana, saliendo de la habitación y cerrando la puerta para que el aire fresco de la tarde, que ya comenzaba a convertirse en noche, no invadiera el resto de la casa y la enfriara.  
  
-La casa se está quedando fría- dijo Harry- Katja y yo íbamos a por leña, ¿vienes?-.  
  
Dana asintió y fue con ellos hasta la salida. La verdad es que comenzaba a hacer frío, y, si no traían más leña para la chimenea, iban a pasarlo mal aquella noche. Se estremeció cuando salieron al exterior. El cielo era de un color rojizo, y se estaba poniendo oscuro por el Este. En él brillaban ya algunas estrellas. Harry, Katja y Dana fueron a la leñera. Para ir hasta allí, había que dar un pequeño rodeo entre dos árboles e ir a un costado de la casa, donde se encontraba una habitación llena hasta arriba de leña. Cada uno escogió un buen montón, y lo levantó con la varita.  
  
-¿Creéis que ya hay bastante?- preguntó Katja, que llevaba cinco troncos.  
  
-Así habrá suficiente para esta noche y para mañana- dijo Dana. Llevaban más de quince troncos entre los tres. Caminando con cuidado para no hacer un movimiento brusco de varita, se encaminaron de vuelta a la casa. Mientras se dirigían hacia los árboles, Dana oyó una voz. Era una voz desconocida, una voz de hombre, diciendo algo extraño, que Dana no pudo entender muy bien. Parecía un conjuro. Miró a Harry, y se dio cuenta de que él si había entendido lo que era. El chico se puso pálido, y para sorpresa de Dana, dejó caer los troncos y se abalanzó hacia delante, para poder ver la casa. Una vez allí, se paró. Y, cuando Dana llegó a su altura, comprendió por qué lo había hecho. Oyó un sonido a su alrededor y comprendió que ella también había dejado caer los troncos, aunque no recordaba haber bajado la varita.  
  
Encima de la casa, flotando cerca del tejado, había una figura verde y luminosa. Se trataba de una calavera con una serpiente saliéndole de la boca. Dana se quedó sin respiración, y notó cómo sequedaba rígida. Aquello era la Marca Tenebrosa, aquello de lo que le había hablado Harry. El signo de lord Voldemort. Algo que indicaba que alguna persona de las que había en la casa estaba muerta, asesinada por un mortífago. Y la única persona que había en la casa era Sirius.  
  
-¡Noooooo!- Dana y Harry lanzaron un grito al mismo tiempo. Dana sintió que su parálisis desaparecía, y echó a correr hacia la casa. Tras un par de segundos, Katja y Harry la siguieron. 


	14. La batalla

*Rosie-chan*: Antes de ponerte tan nerviosa, te sugiero que leas este capítulo :-D  
  
Sybill: Bueno, que yo sepa, ser un animal no te libra de morir si te lanzan la maldición asesina. En fin, si quieres saber más, lee el capítulo ;-) Severus va a volver a salir, no te preocupes.  
  
Hada: Gracias, a mí siempre me han gustado las historias de terror.  
  
Lourdes Ariki: Me alegro de que te guste la historia, en cuanto tenga un rato libre me pasaré para ver cómo son las tuyas.  
  
Ceywen: Me he reído mucho con tu review. Pobres chicas, aquí les envío un reconstituyente.  
  
Ariadna Potter: ¡Chantajista! :-) No te preocupes, Sirius también es mi favorito. Ya verás lo que le ha pasado.  
  
Misao Wood: Aquí tienes la respuesta ;-)  
  
Elizabeth Potter: Otra que me amenaza :-( Bueno, te digo lo mismo que a las otras, aquí tienes la respuesta.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
LA BATALLA  
  
  
  
Dana corrió hacia la casa, sintiendo que los ojos se le llenaban de lágrimas. El terror le atenazaba el pecho.  
  
"No puede estar muerto" pensó, desesperada."Sirius no puede estar muerto. Dios mío, que no esté muerto, por favor, por favor".  
  
Pero, al mismo tiempo, sabía que la Marca Tenebrosa flotando sobre la casa sólo podía significar que al menos una de las personas que estaba dentro había muerto asesinada por un mortífago.  
  
Entró en la casa. En el salón no había nadie. Dana tragó saliva.  
  
-¡Sirius!- gritó- Sirius, ¿estás ahí? ¡Sirius!-.  
  
Durante un segundo no oyó nada. Luego, para el horror de Dana, se escucharon pasos que iban desde el fondo de la casa, por el pasillo, hacia el salón. Creyendo que se trataba del mortífago que había matado a Sirius, Dana se metió la mano en el bolsillo para sacar la varita.  
  
Casi se desmayó de la impresión al ver aparecer por la puerta al propio Sirius.  
  
-Dana, ¿qué ha pasado?- preguntó Sirius, mirándola con preocupación al ver la expresión de su cara- ¿por qué gritas de esa form...  
  
Dana no le dejó acabar. Se arrojó hacia él y le abrazó, con las lágrimas corriéndole por las mejillas.  
  
-¡Sirius, menos mal que estás bien! ¡Creía... creía que estabas... -se giró hacia la puerta- ¡Katja, Harry, está bien!-.  
  
Dana se apartó de Sirius justo cuando Harry y Katja entraron por la puerta. Harry, que también tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas, echó a correr hacia Sirius y le abrazó.  
  
-¡Sirius, estás bien!- exclamó el chico con voz entrecortada- creíamos que estabas muerto, yo...  
  
La cara de Sirius mostraba una mezcla de asombro y alarma.  
  
-¿Yo? Pero, ¿por qué pensábais que estaba muerto?-.  
  
-La Marca Tenebrosa estaba encima de la casa- dijo Katja con voz grave. También parecía asustada.  
  
-¿La Marca Tenebrosa?- preguntó Sirius, alarmado- pero eso sólo lo proyectan los mortífagos cuando matan a alguien, y yo estoy solo aquí-.  
  
-Por eso creíamos que habías muerto- le dijo Dana, que aún tenía las mejillas mojadas por las lágrimas.  
  
Sirius sacó la varita.  
  
-Quedáos aquí- les dijo, y volvió a desaparecer por el pasillo. Durante un rato, le oyeron abrir y cerrar puertas, y usar el encantamiento convocador, para quitarle la capa invisible a un posible mortífago en el caso de que llevara una puesta. Al cabo de unos minutos, le oyeron lanzar una exclamación de sorpresa.  
  
-¡Eh, venid aquí!- les gritó- ¡tenéis que ver esto!-.  
  
Harry, Dana y Katja fueron hacia donde Sirius estaba. A Dana le dio un vuelco el corazón al ver que Sirius estaba asomado a su habitación. Cuando llegó y vio lo que había pasado allí, tuvo que morderse los labios para no gritar.  
  
Su cama se había puesto negra, como si estuviese carbonizada, y había un agujero justo en medio del revoltijo de sábanas. Dana sintió que se quedaba sin respiración al comprender lo que había ocurrido.  
  
-Creyeron que había alguien acostado- dijo con un hilo de voz- dejé las sábanas así para que la habitación se ventilara, y por la forma parecía que hubiese alguien acostado y tapado con las sábanas. El que proyectó la Marca Tenebrosa no quería matar a Sirius. Creyó que me había matado a mí-.  
  
La situación había cambiado. Antes, todos estaban preocupados por Sirius. Ahora, las miradas de preocupación se centraron en Dana. La propia Dana se sentía asombrada. Se había aterrorizado ante la perspectiva de que pudieran haber matado a Sirius, pero ni por un momento se le pasó por la cabeza que la maldición hubiese estado dirigida a ella.  
  
-No lo entiendo- dijo Sirius- ¿cómo es posible que el mortífago haya podido abrir la ventana, si estaban protegidas con un hechizo? ¿Y cómo sabía que era la habitación de uno de los herederos?-.  
  
-La ventana la dejé abierta yo- dijo Dana, sintiéndose como una idiota- la abrí para que la habitación se ventilara un poco, pero entonces vinieron Harry y Katja para que les ayudara a traer la leña, y me la dejé abierta-.  
  
-Y se nota que esta es la habitación de uno de los herederos- dijo Harry.-Fijáos en la mochila que hay encima de la silla: está llena de objetos muggles. Hay una linterna, y por un bolsillo asoma una libreta muggle y un bolígrafo. Supongo que es la mochila que usabas para hacer el Camino de Santiago- dijo, mirando a Dana.-Si Voldemort sabía que la herdera de Ravenclaw era muggle hasta que hicimos el hechizo, y se lo dijo al mortífago al que envió, este, al ver los objetos muggles, debió pensar que estaba matándola-.  
  
Dana sintió que un escalofrío le recorría el cuerpo. ¿Cómo había podido ser tan tonta? ¿Cómo había podido marcharse de la habitación sin cerrar la ventana? Si el mortífago, en lugar de lanzar la maldición asesina contra lo que creía que era ella, hubiese optado por entrar dentro de la casa por la ventana, tal vez Sirius sí estaría muerto. Y habría sido por su culpa.  
  
-No ha sido culpa tuya- le dijo Sirius, al ver la expresión de su cara- además, ha sido mejor así. La ventana abierta le sirivió de distracción al mortífago y consiguió engañarle. Tal vez, si no la hubiese visto, os habría oído a vosotros en la parte trasera, y entonces habría matado a los herederos de verdad, o podría haberlo intentado-.  
  
Dana sabía que Sirius tenía razón en aquello, pero eso no le impidió seguir sintiéndose un poco culpable. Nunca había visto a lord Voldemort, pero por las descripciones que le habían hecho, debía ser terrible, y no podría permitirse errores semejantes cuando tuviera que enfrentarse a él. Enfrentarse a él... Dana sintió otro escalofrío desagradable. Ojalá no tuviera que enfentarse a él, ni a nadie. Estaba asustada. Ahora que el mortífago había averiguado el emplazamiento de la casa, lord Voldemort atacaría cuanto antes. Tal vez no les quedasen ni veinticuatro horas para tener que enfrentarse a él.  
  
-Tenemos que avisar a Dumbledore- dijo- ahora que sabe dónde estamos, Voldemort puede atacar en cualquier momento-.  
  
Todos volvieron al salón, después de haber cerrado la ventana y haberla asegurado de nuevo con un hechizo. Sirius se asomó a una de las ventanas del salón y llevó los troncos que habían dejado caer en el suelo del bosque hasta allí por un encantamiento convocador. Luego, puso los troncos en la chimenea, encendió el fuego con su varita, cogió un pequeño saco que había en la repisa de la chimenea y echó unos polvos de su interior al fuego.  
  
-Albus, ¿estás ahí?- preguntó- Albus, contesta-.  
  
Al cabo de unos segundos, el rostro de Dumbledore apareció entre las llamas.  
  
-¿Sí? ¿Qué ocurre?-.  
  
Los cuatro le contaron a Dumbledore todo lo que había sucedido. A medida que hablaban, el rostro de Dumbledore iba adquiriendo cada vez más gravedad.  
  
-Bien, finalmente ha sucedido- dijo, cuando terminaron de hablar.-Era cuestión de tiempo que Voldemort averiguara el emplazamiento de la casa, y lo teníamos previsto en el plan. Ahora ha llegado el momento de actuar, y tenemos que hacerlo deprisa. Daré de inmediato la orden a los aurores de que se posicionen en los puntos estratégicos del bosque que señalamos. En cuanto empieze la batalla, el resto de la Orden del Fénix se tarsladará a la casa donde estáis. Remus y Severus irán al campo de batalla, pero no pelearán a no ser que sea estrictamente necesario. Una vez que Voldemort se haya escabullido para encontraros, ellos dos capturarán a Pettigrew y lo traerán hasta ahí. Mientras, vosotros debéis prepararlo todo. Mañana por la mañana, a primera hora, llevaréis el caldero a la parte delantera de la casa y comenzaréis a preparar la poción que necesitamos. Con toda seguridad lord Voldemort atacará mañana, pero no sabemos cuando. Podría ser tanto por la noche como a plena luz del día, así que estad alerta. Que siempre haya alguien junto a la chimenea, para que podamos avisaros en cuanto comienze la batalla-.  
  
Tras desearse buena suerte, cortaron la transmisión. Aquella noche, Sirius, Dana, Harry y Katja disfrutaron de una cena caliente junto al fuego, pero hubo docenas de personas que no tuvieron ese lujo. A aquellas horas, todos los aurores se armaban y se preparaban para dirigirse a los puntos estratégicos a la espera de avistar el ejército de mortífagos, encabezados por Voldemort. Dana y los demás decidieron irse temprano a dormir, en cuanto acabaron de cenar. El día siguiente sería muy largo. Dana, que se sentía demasiado nerviosa como para poder dormir tan pronto y necesitaba mantenerse ocupada con algo, se empeñó en lavar los platos, y Sirius se ofreció a ayudarla. Katja y Harry, sin embargo, decidieron irse a dormir.  
  
Dana entró en la cocina. Los platos no eran muchos, pensó, acabaría en seguida. Bueno, por lo menos podría tener la mente ocupada durante unos minutos. Pero en ese momento oyó a Sirius entrar en la cocina y se olvidó de los platos. Aún no se le había pasado del todo el susto que le había producido la posibilidad de que hubiera muerto. Se giró hacia él, y, antes de que a Sirius le diera tiempo de decir una sola palabra, Dana le abrazó y le besó. Sirius pareció soprendido durante un segundo, pero luego le devolvió el beso.  
  
-Si te hubiera pasado algo, no sé qué habría hecho- dijo con un nudo en la garganta, cuando se separaron.-Cuando ví aquella cosa encima de la casa, yo...  
  
Sirius le puso un dedo sobre los labios, como para indicarle que no hablara. Luego, la atrajo hacia sí y volvió a besarla. Esta vez, el beso duró más tiempo.  
  
-Iban a por tí, no a por mí- dijo finalmente.-Escucha, Dana, tienes que comprender algo, ya sé que no es sencillo, pero tienes que comprenderlo. Aunque creas que estoy en peligro, como hoy, ayudarme no tiene que ser tu prioridad. Eres la herdera de Ravenclaw, y tanto tú, como Harry y Katja, tenéis que vencer a Voldemort. Yo soy la persona que ha de protegeros, y mi misión es que estéis bien en el momento en que Voldemort aparezca aquí, aunque eso signifique perder la vida, ¿lo entiendes?-.  
  
-¿Estás diciendo- preguntó Dana con incredulidad- que si vuelves a estar en peligro lo que nosotros tenemos que hacer es escapar en lugar de ir a ayudarte?-.  
  
Sirius asintió.  
  
-No- dijo Dana-no puedes decirlo en serio. No podría hacer eso. Y tampoco podrás convencer a Harry-.  
  
-Él es igual que su padre- dijo Sirius- igual que James. Es capaz de arriesgar la vida por sus amigos. Pero en la guerra contra Voldemort yo soy prescindible; él, Katja y tú, no. Si os llega a pasar algo, estamos perdidos. Voldemort sería indestructible. Y los que estamos en su contra podríamos frenarlo al principio, pero al final acabaría con nosotros. Voldemort estuvo a punto de desaparecer hace catorce años porque olvidó que el sacrificio de Lily era una barrera de protección contra Harry, pero no volverá a cometer el mismo error. Mira, no te estoy diciendo que me vaya a pasar nada. Si todo sale según lo planeado, no tiene por qué haber ninguna baja en la Orden del Fénix. Pero, si llega a complicarse algo, si llega a darse la situación, como ha ocurrido esta tarde, preocúpate sólo de tu misión y deja que yo me las arregle como pueda-.  
  
-Odio esta puta guerra- siseó Dana con amargura. Odiaba a Voldemort y todo lo que tenía que ver con él. Aquella guerra sin sentido la había sacado de su mundo muggle y la había traído a una casa en medio del bosque expuesta a ser atacada por un grupo de asesinos con poderes mágicos en cualquier momento, la había obligado a enfrentarse, quisiera o no, con un hombre desalmado, racista y sediento de poder, y ahora la obligaba a abandonar al hombre al que amaba aunque necesitara su ayuda. Aunque, tuvo que admitir Dana, de no haber sido por todo aquello, tampoco le habría conocido.  
  
-Sé lo que sientes- le dijo Sirius- porque yo siento lo mismo. Piensa que cuando acabéis con él habrá terminado todo. Al menos, eso es mejor que quedarte de brazos cruzados sin poder hacer nada mientras suceden cosas horribles a tu alrededor. Además, probablemente Voldemort atacará mañana. Lo que tenga que suceder no tardará mucho. Y, Dana- la miró a los ojos hasta que ella le devolvió la mirada- pase lo que pase, te quiero-.  
  
-Y yo a tí- contestó Dana con una leve sonrisa. De pronto, sintió una enorme tristeza dentro de sí, y se giró hacia el fregadero. Si no empezaba a hacer algo, lo que fuera, se echaría a llorar en ese mismo momento, y no quería hacerlo.  
  
-Será mejor que nos ocupemos de esto- dijo, señalando los platos- y nos acostemos pronto, o no podremos levantarnos mañana-.  
  
  
  
-¡Estúpido! ¡Imbécil!- Voldemort, atravesando a Nott con una mirada de ardiente furia, levantó la varita y lo tiró al suelo- ¿Con que mataste a un revoltijo de mantas, eh? Y, encima, para acabarlo de arreglar, proyectaste la Marca Tenebrosa, ¿no? ¡Eres un maldito idiota!-.  
  
-Perdón, mi Señor- balbuceó el mortífago con voz débil- yo... yo creí que era uno de los hered...  
  
-Cállate- le dijo Voldemort con voz fría.-Te dije claramente que no debían darse cuenta de que habías estado allí. Sabes que una vez que hayamos acabado con los tres organizaremos cientos de ataques a distintos pueblos y zonas del país donde podrás hartarte de torturar y asesinar a cuantos quieras, pero no podías esperar esta vez, ¿no? ¡Tenías que lanzarle la maldición asesina al primer bulto que vieras, sin cerciorarte siquiera de si era una persona!-.  
  
El mortífago temblaba de tal manera que ya no podía pronunciar palabra.  
  
-Esto nos obligará a adelantar un poco nuestros planes- le dijo Voldemort al resto de mortífagos, que estaban reunidos delante de él- atacaremos mañana al atardecer. Ya sabéis lo que tenéis que hacer. Ahora retiráos-.  
  
Los mortífagos se apresuraron a abandonar la sala. Todos sabían lo que le iba a ocurrir a Nott, y también sabían que, cuando Voldemort estaba furioso, lo mejor era alejarse de él cuanto antes. En la sala sólo quedaron lord Voldemort, de pie, y Nott, todavía en el suelo.  
  
-Y ahora- dijo Voldemort fríamente- un recordatorio de qué es lo que le sucede a los inútiles que entorpecen mis planes y desobedecen mis órdenes-.  
  
-Mi señor, por favor- suplicó el mortífago con voz temblorosa- no volverá a suceder. Tened piedad...  
  
Voldemort levantó la varita.  
  
-¡Crucio!-.  
  
  
  
Dana pensaba que aquella noche no sería capaz de dormir a causa de los nervios, pero lo cierto es que durmió toda la noche de un tirón. Pudo dormir en su habitación gracias a que encontraron una cama plegable en uno de los armarios de la casa y puideron sustituirla por la otra, que había quedado inservible. Aunque se acostó preocupada por lo que pudiera pasar al día siguiente y por lo que Sirius le había dicho en su conversación, apenas se acostó se quedó dormida. Se despertó temprano, a las nueve de la mañana, y había empezado a vestirse cuando oyó que llamaban a la puerta.  
  
-¿Quién es?- preguntó Dana.  
  
-Katja- contestó una voz al otro lado de la puerta- ¿puedo pasar?-.  
  
-Sí- contestó Dana.  
  
Katja miró a Dana sorprendida cuando abrió la puerta.  
  
-Pensaba que aún estarías dormida- dijo- venía a despertarte-.  
  
-Anoche me acosté pronto- dijo Dana a modo de explicación.  
  
-Bueno, sal en cuanto termines de arreglarte- le dijo Katja- tenemos que empezar a preparar la poción-.  
  
Dana terminó de vestirse, y, después de ir al cuarto de baño, se dirigió al salón. Se obligó a comer algo de lo que había en la mesa. Nunca desayunaba mucho, y los nervios que sentía la hacían pensar que no iba a ser capaz de comer nada, pero era consciente de que necesitaba energías. Cuando acabaron de desayunar, los cuatro salieron al exterior y fueron hasta la parte trasera de la casa. Allí había una especie de garaje con la puerta cerrada, que Sirius abrió mediante un hechizo. Cuando la puerta se abrió, Dana se quedó asombrada. Allí dentro había un caldero enorme, lo suficientemente grande como para que cupiera dentro un hombre sentado.  
  
Sirius trató de hacerlo levitar para llevarlo a la parte delantera de la casa, y lo consiguió, pero el caldero era muy pesado, y, al ver su expresión de esfuerzo, Dana le indicó que se hiciera a un lado, apuntó al caldero con la varita, y, tras usar el hechizo levitador, consiguió llevarlo con facilidad a la parte delantera de la casa. Una vez allí, Katja cogió la bolsa con los ingredientes y una hoja con las instrucciones para elaborar la poción.  
  
-Bien- dijo- en primer lugar, hay que llenar el caldero de agua hasta las tres cuartas partes. Luego hay que encender el fuego, y, cuando hierva, echar cincuenta gramos de raíz de mandrágora...  
  
Fueron elaborando la poción cuidadosamente. El primer problema con el que se encontraron fue que, si tenían que esperar a que el agua hirviera con aquel fuego, tendrían que espear horas. Pero Katja, que vivía en la estepa rusa, hizo un hechizo para que el fuego calentase más de lo normal. Era, según dijo, un hechizo muy conocido en una tierra donde, en invierno, la temperatura podía llegar a bajar hasta cincuenta grados bajo cero, y era necesario usar la magia para hacer que las cosas se calentaran con más rapidez. Katja y Dana, que eran las más habilidosas con las pociones, se encargaron de lo principal, mientras Sirius y Harry se turnaban entre echarles una mano y montar guardia en el salón, atentos por si Dumbledore aparecía para decirles que los mortífagos ya habían atacado. Estuvieron con la poción toda la mañana. Dana observaba con curiosidad los cambios que se producían cada vez que se añadía un ingrediente. Cuando echaron la sangre de unicornio, el líquido se puso de color plateado, y, cuando añadieron el veneno de serpiente, se volvió de un color azulado de aspecto extraño. No pudieron parar para comer, de modo que Sirius y Harry les llevaron bocadillos afuera para que pudieran comer mientras trabajaban. A las cinco de la tarde, después de que añadieran el último ingrediente y apagaran el fuego, la poción, que se había vuelto transparente como si sólo contuviese agua, estaba hecha.  
  
  
  
El bosque se había quedado extrañamente silencioso. Eran casi las seis de la tarde, y, aunque en apariencia todo era normal, se respiraba un ambiente de inquietud. Como si fuera a pasar algo...  
  
En ese momento, algo irrumpió silenciosamente en el bosque. Eran varias personas. Más de cien. Iban vestidos de negro y enmascarados. Al frente iba un hombre alto, con una cara extraña, blanca como la cera, con la nariz parecida a la de una serpiente y los ojos rojos. A pesar de ser tantos, se movían de un modo extrañamente silencioso.  
  
Ninguno de ellos se esperaba el grito que resonó de repente en el bosque.  
  
-¡AHORA!-.  
  
De pronto, empezaron a salir de todas partes, como surgidos de la nada, una multitud de hombres y mujeres. Se veía, por el uniforme naranja que llevaban, que eran aurores. Los mortífagos se quedaron soprendidos, includo lord Voldemort. Había supuesto que encontrarían resistencia, pero no tan pronto, y aquello le pilló algo desprevenido.  
  
Los aurores no perdieron el tiempo. Aprovechando el factor sopresa, comenzaron a lanzar encantamientos aturdidores y de desarme. No obstante, Voldemort no tardó en reaccionar.  
  
-¿A qué esperáis, imbéciles?- gritó- ¡Atacadles!-.  
  
Fue como si encendiera la mecha de una bomba. Al instante, los mortífagos reaccionaron y sacaron las varitas. En pocos segundos, el bosque se convirtió en un campo de batalla. Los rayos de luz provocados por los hechizos volaban en todas direcciones. Los mortífagos comenzaron a lanzar maldiciones asesinas indiscriminadamente, y los aurores, que hasta entonces sólo habían usado encantamientos aturdidores y de desarme, comenzaron a combinarlos con la maldición Avada Kedavra. Nadie hubiera dicho que hasta hacía un momento aquello era un bosque apacible. El suelo comenzaba a poblarse de cuerpos naranjas y negros, y ambos bandos intentaban ocultarse tras los cuerpos de los muertos e inconscientes, o detrás de los árboles, para lanzar las maldiciones.  
  
Un par de aurores cometieron el error de intentar atacar a lord Voldemort. Se lanzaron contra él con la varita en alto. Voldemort, sin decir palabra, se giró hacia ellos y clavó en sus ojos la mirada, una mirada fría y aterradora que hizo que los dos aurores se quedaran de pronto paralizados, inmóviles. Voldemort les apuntó con la vrita y les lanzó la maldición asesina, a uno y después al otro. Comezó a pensar con rapidez. Se dio cuenta de que los aurores, más que intentar hacerles retroceder, les obligaban a no avanzar. Supuso que lo que querían era ganar tiempo para poner a los herederos a salvo. Decidido a no perder más tiempo, lord Voldemort se escabulló entre los árboles, dispuesto a llegar cuanto antes a la casa donde estaban los tres herederos.  
  
  
  
Dana sufrió un sobresalto cuando, de pronto, entre las llamas de la chimenea apareció el rostro de Albus Dumbledore.  
  
-Los mortífagos acaban de atacar- dijo- la batalla ya ha comenzado. Salid afuera, en poco tiempo llegaremos. Estad alerta-.  
  
Dana comenzó a sentir que el pánico se apoderaba de ella. Todos se levantaron y echaron a correr hacia la puerta. Al salir, Dana sintió que le faltaba el aire y se mareó. Se preguntó si iba a desmayarse. Se apoyó contra la pared y empezó a respirar hondo, tratando de frenar aquella sensación de ahogo. Sirius se acercó hacia ella y la cogió por los hombros.  
  
-Dana, ¿estás bien?-.  
  
-No puedo respirar- gimió Dana con voz estrangulada- ¡suéltame! ¡suélt...  
  
-¡No!- dijo Sirius con voz firme- escucha, Dana. ¡Escúchame! Cierra los ojos. ¡Hazlo! Bien, ahora imagina que están en tu casa. No pienses en nada más. Imagina que estás en tu casa, tumbada en la cama, tranquila...  
  
Dana se esforzó en hacer lo que Sirius le dijo. Trató de dejar la mente en blanco. Poco a poco, se imaginó su casa, su habitación. Estaba allí, tranquila, lejos de aquel lugar... comenzó a visualizarlo con más claridad. Entonces, poco a poco, la opresión en el pecho que le impedía respirar desapareció. Dana sintió que las piernas le falalban y se apoyó en los brazos de Sirius, respirando profundamente, el cual la sujetó, aliviado al ver que el ataque de pánico que había sufrido Dana remitía. Al cabo de unos segundos, la chica sacudió la cabeza y se separó de él, más tranquila.  
  
-Gracias- dijo.  
  
En ese momento, se aparecieron allí el resto de miembros de la Orden del Fénix. Todos, menos dos, como pudo observar Dana mientras Dumbledore se acercaba a ellos. Remus Lupin y Severus Snape.  
  
  
  
Peter Pettigrew estaba aterrado. Se encontraba en medio de la batalla, e intentaba esconderse desesperadamente detrás de los cadáveres, aunque algunos estaban en un estado demasiado horrible para acercarse a ellos. Muchos mortífagos estaban cayendo a su alrededor, y, para colmo, lord Voldemort se había esfumado. Tal vez había ido a buscar a los herederos. Pettigrew buscaba un modo de escapar él también, pero estaba rodeado, y temía que alguna maldición le alcanzara si cruzaba la línea de fuego. No muy lejos, vestidos con el uniforme naranja de los aurores para despistar, estaban dos miembros de la Orden del Fénix.  
  
-Maldita sea- gruñó Remus- con este alboroto no hay forma de distinguirle-.  
  
Severus Snape no contestó. Escrutaba con atención el centro del campo de batalla. Entonces, entre los cadáveres amontonados, lo vio. Un hombre gordo y bajo que en ese momento se escondía detrás de una roca. Echó a correr hacia allí.  
  
Remus abrió la boca para preguntarle qué era lo que hacía, pero antes de poder hacerlo, comprendió que Snape debía de haber visto a Pettigrew, y echó a correr agachado tras él. Debían darse prisa, puesto que ya llevaban un buen rato buscando.  
  
Pettigrew se acomodó detrás de la roca, comenzando a exhalar un suspiro de alivio. Se le cortó la respiración al sentir como una mano le agarraba con fuerza del brazo y una voz decía : "Expelliarmus".  
  
Mientras su varita llegaba a manos de Lupin, Pettigrew se retorció inútilmente, intentando soltar el brazo.  
  
-Deja de moverte- gruñó Snape, sujetándolo con más fuerza.-Te vas a venir con nosotros a dar un paseo-. 


	15. Hueso, carne y sangre

Sybill: Si Sirius no vio al mortífago fue porque este no llegó a entrar en la casa, lanzó la maldición por la ventana abierta, desde fuera. No creo que Sirius pudiera pensar en sexo en el momento en que Voldemort está a punto de llegar, pero, de todos modos, tu idea es buena ;-D  
  
Hareth: Muchas gracias. La verdad es que intento que Dana parezca una persona normal y corriente, no una especie de superwoman, y me alegro de que pienses que lo estoy consiguiendo. Un saludo.  
  
Arwen Black: Vayamos por partes. En primer lugar, el Camino de Santiago no tiene nada que ver con Santiago de Chile, es una peregrinación hacia Santiago de Compostela, una ciudad de España, que se hace desde la Edad Media y es muy conocido en Europa, viene gente de países extranjeros a hacerlo. Se peregrina hasta la catedral de Santiago de Compostela, donde supuestamente está enterrado el apóstol Santiago. En segundo lugar, muchas gracias por compararme con J.K. Rowling, es un honor que digas eso de mí. En tercer lugar, ya me había dado cuenta del error, lo que pasa es que cuando escribo un capítulo borro el anterior y por eso no puedo corregirlo. En fin, gracias por el review, un saludo.  
  
Misao Wood: Muchas gracias, a ver en qué consiste la sorpresa.  
  
Hada: No hace falta de Pettigrew les diga dónde está Voldemort, ¿no recuerdas que el propio Voldemort es el que se ha escabullido de la batalla para buscar a los herederos? Bueno, me alegro de que te gustara, un saludo.  
  
AmaBlack: ¿Cómo tu Sirius? Dirás mi Sirius... bueno, mejor dejémoslo en nuestro Sirius :-) No es que sea mala con Dana, es que creo que tiene que pasar miedo como una persona normal, pero tranquila, no acabará en el manicomio.  
  
Ceywen: No creo que quieras ser Peter Pettigrew cuando leas este capítulo.  
  
Magical: Voldemort sí que suponía que los aurores iban a intentar atacarles, lo que no esperaba es que lo hicieran tan pronto. En cuanto a Katja, bueno, como tú dices, no es un personaje principal, pero sí es importante para la historia. En este capítulo descubrirás algo más sobre ella, acerca de su pasado.  
  
Frida: ¿Qué quieres decir exactamente con eso de "apetitoso"?  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
HUESO, CARNE Y SANGRE  
  
  
  
Dumbledore se acercó a Sirius y a los otros tres.  
  
-¿Está todo listo?- preguntó.  
  
-La poción ya está hecha- contestó Sirius.  
  
-Muy bien- contestó Dumbledore. Se acercó a Dana y le dio un pequeño recipiente de cerámica tapado.-Esto es lo que trajimos de Pequeño Hangleton. Aquí tiene. ¿Recuerda lo que le dije? ¿Recuerda las palabras que tiene que pronunciar?- .  
  
Dana asintió con la cabeza.  
  
-En ese caso, sólo nos queda esperar a que lleguen Remus y Severus con Pettigrew. Espero que no tarden-.  
  
Los miembros de la Orden del Fénix se situaron formando un círculo alrededor de Dana, Harry y Katja, mirando cada uno en una dirección. No sabían por dónde iba a aparecer Voldemort.  
  
En ese momento, Harry lanzó un grito de dolor y se llevó la mano a la frente.  
  
-¿Qué te pasa, Harry?- preguntó Dumbledore, preocupado.  
  
-Voldemort- dijo Harry, con una mezcla de miedo y dolor dibujada en la cara- se está acercando hacia aquí...  
  
  
  
Remus y Severus avanzaban con rapidez por el bosque, hacia la casa donde estaba el resto de la Orden del Fénix, llevando a Pettigrew suspendido en el aire e inmovilizado con un hechizo.  
  
-Ya debemos estar cerca- dijo Lupin- ¿por dónde tenemos que ir ahora?-.  
  
-Por ahí- dijo Snape, señalando hacia delante- creo que falta menos de un kilómetro, en pocos minutos estaremos en la casa-.  
  
Pettigrew no podía moverse a causa de la Inmovilización Total, pero por dentro temblaba de terror. Había estado intentando con todas sus fuerzas convertirse en rata, pero no había podido. Le habían quitado la varita, y Pettigrew no era capaz de transformarse en animago sin varita. James y Sirius lo habían conseguido con el tiempo, puesto que eran mucho más poderosos que él, pero Peter no había sido capaz. De todos modos, tampoco le hubiese servido de nada; ya sabía que, si quería, Remus podría obligarle a transformarse de nuevo en humano. Se preguntó para qué le habían atrapado. ¿En qué iba a ayudar su captura en la lucha contra Voldemort que la Orden del Fénix estaba librando? De pronto, se preguntó si Remus y Severus le habría atrapado sólo para que Sirius pudiera tener la satisfacción de matarlo con sus propias manos. Sintió que un escalofrío de terror le recorría por dentro. No, razonó, no era posible. No creía que Remus y Severus se hubiesen metido en medio del campo de batalla sólo para eso. Remus tal vez, pero Severus seguro que no. Snape jamás habría rriesgado su vida por hacerle un favor a Sirius. Entonces, se preguntó, ¿para qué le habrían capturado?  
  
Mientras avanzaban a través del bosque, Pettigrew consideró la posibilidad de pasarse al bando de la Orden del Fénix y ofrecerles sus servicios. Era una pequeña posibilidad, pero no creía que funcionase. No tenía información que darles, al menos no importante. Y, si lo hacía, Voldemort le descubriría, y si le atrapaba, no quería imaginarse lo que haría con él. Por enésima vez en su vida, Pettigrew se maldijo por haber tomado partido en aquella guerra: él sólo quería que le dejaran tranquilo, estar a salvo. Sabía que merecía que Remus y Sirius estuvieran enfadados con él, pero también deberían haber tenido en cuenta su punto de vista, pensó. Entró en la guerra como parte de la Orden del Fénix sólo por ellos, y porque creía que ellos le protegerían. Tenía todo el derecho de cambiarse de bando cuando vio que peligraba su vida...  
  
De pronto, Snape señaló hacia un punto en frente de él.  
  
-¡Ahí están!- dijo- hemos llegado-.  
  
  
  
-¡Mirad!- exclamó Hermione, señalando hacia el bosque- ¡ahí llegan!- .  
  
Todos miraron hacia el lugar que Hermione señalaba. Vieron a Lupin y a Snape acercarse al claro, llevando a Pettigrew suspendido en el aire. Cuando llegaron a donde estaban todos, le dejaron caer en el suelo, en medio de todos los demás.  
  
-Buen trabajo- dijo Dumbledore- empezaba a preocuparme, estábais tardando mucho-.  
  
Apuntó a Pettigrew con la varita y deshizo la Inmovilización Total. Al recuperar la movilidad, el primer impulso de Pettigrew fue escapar, pero se dio cuenta de que estaba rodeado. Al ver a todos sus antiguos amigos, empezó a temblar. Vio que también había dos chicas que no conocía, y que estaba el niño que había sido su amo durante los años que pasó convertido en rata, y aquella niña amiga suya. Pero Pettigrew estaba demasiado asustado como para preocuparse por ellos. Se giró, y vio a Sirius entre la gente que le rodeaba. Sirius le devolvió la mirada. En sus ojos azules brillaba el odio. Peter se sintió invadido por el pánico; estaba seguro de que Sirius iba a matarle.  
  
-Si... Sirius, por favor, no me hagas daño- dijo con voz débil- haré... haré lo que sea, yo...  
  
-Cállate- le dijo Sirius con frialdad. Luego, esbozó una sonrisa siniestra.-No te preocupes, no voy a matarte. Tenemos otros planes para tí- .  
  
-Lleváoslo- dijo Dumbledore antes de que Pettigrew pudiera preguntar cuáles eran esos planes- aseguráos de que no escape. Hagrid, quédate vigilándolo. Voldemort no debe verlo hasta que llegue el momento-.  
  
Remus volvió a echarle la Inmovilización Total a Pettigrew. Se lo llevaron detrás de un árbol, lo ataron, y Hagrid se quedó a su lado.  
  
En ese momento, Harry se llevó la mano a la frente y lanzó un alarido. Todos se sobresaltaron, y luego se quedaron en silencio. El bosque se había quedado extrañamente silencioso, como si estuviera en tensión, como si estuviese a punto de ocurrir algo...  
  
Entonces, Dana vio cómo una sombra se acercaba a través de los árboles. Todos miraron hacia aquel lugar, conteniendo la respiración. Entonces, aquella persona salió de entre los árboles, y Dana contempló, por primera vez en su vida, el rostro de lord Voldemort.  
  
Era un hombre alto y delgado, lo cual se acentuaba todavía más al ir vestido de negro. Su figura era humana, pero su rostro no. Era pálido, con la piel tan blanca que parecía un cadáver. En la nariz tenía dos rajas, en lugar de orificios, lo cual le daba aspecto de serpiente, y sus ojos rojos brillaban con un destello de maldad. Dana sintió que una oleada de terror le sacudía el cuerpo. Habría querido tirar la varita y echar a correr, pero estaba paralizada. No podía moverse.  
  
Lord Voldemort observó a la Orden del Fénix y esbozó una sonrisa siniestra. No parecía asustado.  
  
-Vaya- dijo- por fin nos encontramos. Después de tanto tiempo, la Orden del Fénix vuelve a estar reunida... y con los tres herederos. Lástima que eso no vaya a servir de nada- fijó la vista en Harry, Dana y Katja, y volvió a sonreír.-De modo que eso era lo que me teníais preparado. Un niño y dos jovencitas, sin experiencia en duelo ni enfrentamientos mágicos-.  
  
Dio un paso. Los demás cerraron un poco el cerco en torno a los tres herederos, apuntándole con las varitas, pero nadie le atacó.  
  
-Harry- dijo Voldemort, mirando al chico. Estaba sopesando cuál de los tres herederos era más débil, para saber a cuál atacar primero.-Piensas en tus padres, ¿no es así? ¿Tal vez en cómo murieron... en este mismo valle? Percibo el miedo que hay en tí. El miedo a acabar como James, a morir como él... ser el heredero de Gryffindor no le salvó, ¿verdad? Y tienes miedo de que suceda lo mismo contigo-.  
  
En el rostro de Harry se dibujó una mueca de dolor, pero le apuntó firmemente con la varita y le miró con odio.  
  
-No te tengo miedo- siseó.  
  
La mirada de Voldemort se dirigió a Katja.  
  
-La heredera de Hufflepuff- dijo, mirándola con intensidad, como si viera a través de ella- una campesina rusa. Eso es lo que eres en realidad, ¿verdad, Katja? Por muy grande que sea el rancho de tus padres, en el fondo eso es lo que eres. Por eso te dejó aquel chico, ¿no? Sí, fue por eso. A pesar de ser la heredera de Hufflepuff, no eras lo bastante para él. Te dolió mucho que después de confiar en él te dijera que prefería a una prostituta de Moscú antes que a una campesina de la estepa, ¿no? Aunque, en el fondo, eso es lo que siempre has pensado de tí misma-.  
  
Katja le miró con el rostro desencajado durante un segundo, pero luego, haciendo un esfuerzo, recobró la calma. Temblaba un poco, pero su mano estaba firme cuando le apuntó con la varita.  
  
-Eso fue hace mucho tiempo- dijo- ya no me importa-.  
  
Los ojos de Voldemort se fijaron finalmente en Dana.  
  
-Dana, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí?- le preguntó- una vulgar muggle, eso es lo que has sido hasta hace poco. Sin poderes, sin conocer el mundo mágico. Sabes que no estás preparada para esto, ¿verdad? Ni siquiera estás segura de ser la heredera de Ravenclaw, ¿no es así? Podrían haberse confundido. O puede que tú aún no sepas manejar la magia. Puede que en el fondo sigas siendo una muggle-.  
  
-Sé que estoy preparada- dijo Dana con voz leve pero clara. Aunque le daba terror, aguantó la mirada de Voldemort y le apuntó con la varita. Pero Voldemort siguió mirándola y esbozó una sonrisa.  
  
-Dime, ¿qué se siente al estar enamorada de un fujitivo?- le preguntó. Dana sintió que el corazón le daba un vuelco.-Un ex presidiario que no tiene dónde caerse muerto, aunque eso no importa mucho, porque está condenado a muerte. Qué horrible debió ser para él pasar doce años en Azkaban, ¿no? ¿No te duele? ¿No te duele saber que es una de las personas más despreciadas del mundo mágico? Sabes por todo lo que ha pasado, y no puedes hacer nada por evitarlo. ¿No sientes el dolor dentro de tí?-.  
  
Dana lo sentía. Podía notar un dolor en el pecho, que se iba extendiendo lentamente. Siguió apuntando a Voldemort con la varita, pero las lágrimas comenzaban a acudir a sus ojos. No podía apartar la mirada de Voldemort, a pesar de que sabía que él estaba viendo dentro de ella, descubriendo sus sentimientos.  
  
"Dana, por favor, aguanta" suplicó Sirius en silencio, viendo la expresión del rostro de la chica."No le hagas caso, no le hagas caso".  
  
-Es una lástima- continuó Voldemort- él ya ha sufrido bastante, ¿no? No se merece seguir sufriendo. Harías lo que fuera por evitar que volviera a sufrir. Porque le amas, ¿no es cierto, Dana? Igual que él a tí. ¿No te resultaría insoportable verle sufrir de nuevo? ¿Delante de tí? ¿Podrías soportarlo sin hacer nada? Bueno, eso podemos comprobarlo-.  
  
Se giró, y apuntó a Sirius con la varita.  
  
-¡Crucio!-.  
  
Sirius, que ya sabía lo que lord Voldemort iba a hacer, estaba preparado. En el momento en que este le apuntaba con la varita, él le apuntó con la suya.  
  
-¡Finite Incantatem!- gritó.  
  
El rayo de luz de la maldición de Voldemort y el de la contramaldición de Sirius se encontraron en el aire. Por un momento, ambos rayos parecieron igualados. Luego, el de Voldemort comenzó a imponerse al de Sirius. Sirius concentró toda su energía en hacer retroceder el rayo de luz de la maldición Cruciatus. Pero, aunque Sirius era un mago poderoso, no tenía nada que hacer frente al poder del heredero de Slytherin. Poco a poco, el rayo de luz de Voldemort avanzó hacia Sirius, a pesar de los esfuerzos que hacía este por contenerlo. Finalmente, se oyó un chispazo. La varita de Sirius salió volando, y la maldición Cruciatus le alcanzó. Sirius lanzó un aullido de dolor y cayó al suelo, gritando y retorciéndose.  
  
-¡NO!- gritó Dana, desesperada. Levantó la varita y se abalanzó hacia delante. Pero entonces sintió que alguien la agarraba por los hombros, impidiéndole avanzar.  
  
-¡No, Dana!- exclamó Remus, quien la estaba sujetando- ¡no lo hagas! ¡Es lo que Voldemort pretende! ¡Quiere que hagas lo mismo que hizo James!-.  
  
Voldemort siguió apuntando a Sirius con la varita, y este comenzó a gritar con más fuerza, con la cara desfigurada por el dolor.  
  
-¡Basta!- le gritó Dana a Voldemort, retorciéndose en los brazos de Remus- ¡déjale en paz, hijo de puta!-.  
  
Entonces, algo detuvo la maldición de Voldemort. Un rayo de luz dio en su varita y rompió la maldición Cruciatus. Sirius se quedó tirado en el suelo, tratando de recuperar el aliento y aún con una mueca de dolor en el rostro. Voldemort, sin embargo, se giró, sorprendido. Dana y Remus también lo hicieron, y vieron a Albus Dumbledore, de pie frente a Voldemort y apuntándole con la varita. Dana se quedó sorprendida. Dumbledore parecía distinto. En su rostro se reflejaba la ira, y parecía más alto, más poderoso, como si irradiara algún tipo de fuerza.  
  
-Tal vez Sirius no pueda detener tu maldición- dijo- pero yo sí que puedo-.  
  
Voldemort pareció temeroso durante un momento, pero en seguida se recompuso.  
  
-No puedes vencerme, Dumbledore- dijo- y lo sabes-.  
  
Entonces, Dumbledore gritó:  
  
-¡AHORA!-.  
  
Minerva McGonagall, Arabella Figg, Mundungus Fletcher y él apuntaron a Voldemort con la varita, y exclamaron a la vez:  
  
-¡Imperio!-.  
  
Voldemort se quedó quieto. Tras un par de segundos, soltó la varita. Luego, muy despacio, se giró hacia el caldero que había al lado de la casa. Durante unos segundos, se quedó parado. Dana vio la expresión de esfuerzo en la cara de los que le estaban echando la maldición. Al cabo de un momento, Voldemort, muy despacio, dio un paso hacia el caldero. Dana comprendió lo que intentaban hacer. El hechizo para revertir el conjuro que devolvió el cuerpo a Voldemort sólo podía realizarse si este estaba dentro del caldero. Dumbledore, junto con otros tres magos muy poderosos, intentaba juntar la fuerza suficiente para hacerle meterse en el caldero y mantenerlo allí el tiempo suficiente para que Harry, Katja y Dana pudieran realizar el hechizo.  
  
Les costó un rato conseguirlo. Voldemort trataba de resistirse a la maldición con todas sus fuerzas. Pero, aunque era muy poderoso, los cuatro magos que le estaban echando a la vez la maldición Imperius también lo eran. Poco a poco, Voldemort se acercó al borde del caldero. Una vez estuvo en el borde, se quedó quieto. Dana vio cómo Dumbledore, McGonagall, Arabella y Fletcher redoblaban el esfuerzo. Al final, Voldemort se agarró con ambas manos al borde del caldero, y se metió dentro.  
  
-¡Vamos!- exclamó Lupin, mirando a los tres herederos- ¡dáos prisa! ¡No podrán aguantar mucho!-.  
  
Dana tragó saliva. El enfrentamiento con Voldemort, todo el dolor que le había hecho sentir al leer sus pensamientos, aún perduraba en ella. Se sentía mal. Por un momento, pensó que no sería capaz de realizar el hechizo, que no tenía fuerzas suficientes. Entonces, comenzó a ocurrile algo extraño. Empezó a verlo todo como si estuviera muy lejos, a través de una bruma. Sintió que su mente se vaciaba de pensamientos. Se sentía confusa, temerosa, sin saber si iba a poder hacer el conjuro. Entonces, la vio. A través de aquella extraña bruma, vio a una mujer. Era una mujer hermosa, de cabello largo y liso, vestida con una túnica parecida a la que llevaban las damas medievales en algunos cuadros. La mujer le sonrió, y, entonces, Dana supo de quién se trataba.  
  
-Rowena... -susurró.  
  
Aunque Dana no podía saberlo, Harry y Katja estaban en ese momento en una situación parecida. Katja veía a una mujer de cabello rubio y rizado, y Harry a un hombre alto, de mandíbula prominente y cabello algo revuelto y un poco largo. Helga Hufflepuff y Godric Gryffindor. Al escuchar su nombre, la mujer volvió a sonreír, y luego desapareció. La bruma se fue disipando, y Dana comenzó a ver las cosas con claridad delante de ella. Pero se sentía de un modo distinto. Ya no se sentía débil y asustada. Sentía una fría serenidad. Era consciente de su poder e iba a utilizarlo. Miró el caldero, con Voldemort dentro. Luego, miró el recipiente de cerámica que había a sus pies. Recordó el hechizo que Dumbledore le había dicho. Sabía lo que tenía que hacer. Levantó la varita y habló con voz alta y clara:  
  
-¡Hueso del padre, otorgado con conocimiento, destruirás a tu hijo!-.  
  
Del recipiente de cerámica salió un polvo blanco, que fue volando hasta el caldero y se metió dentro. Era el polvo de los huesos del cadáver de Tom Riddle, el padre de Voldemort. Los huesos que Dumbledore le había pedido permiso para usar. El líquido del caldero se volvió de color azul intenso.  
  
Katja se adelantó. Se oyeron gritos; entre Remus Lupin y Severus Snape había traído a Pettigrew, y le sujetaban la mano contra el suelo. Pettigrew, que sabía lo que le iba a pasar, se retorcía y gritaba desesperado. Hagrid le entregó a Katja un cuchillo.  
  
Al ver el cuchillo, Pettigrew gritó aún con más fuerza. Tuvo que ir a sujetarlo también Hagrid, ya que Lupin y Snape no podían con él. Katja tragó saliva y miró la mano izquierda de Pettigrew, la única normal que le quedaba. Levantó la varita y exclamó:  
  
-¡Carne del vasallo, tomada por la fuerza, aniquilarás a tu señor!-.  
  
Katja respiró hondo y levantó el cuchillo. Dana apartó la vista. Un segundo después, un alarido penetró en los oídos de Dana, haciendo que se le pusiera la piel de gallina. Al cabo de un momento, miró. Pettigrew, aún sujeto por Hagrid, gritaba y gemía de dolor. Ya no tenía mano; su brazo terminaba en un muñón que chorreaba sangre, formando un pequeño charco en el suelo. Vio cómo Katja, haciendo un esfuerzo por contener la repugnancia, llevaba la mano con la varita, conduciéndola hasta el caldero. La dejó caer allí dentro, e, inmediatamente, la poción se volvió de color rojo, como la sangre. Por un momento, pareció que Voldemort había conseguido superar la maldición Imperius, ya que se movió un poco, pero Dumbledore y los demás consiguieron volver a controlarlo.  
  
Harry se adelantó. Los ojos le brillaban de un modo extraño. Sacó la varita y la levantó.  
  
-¡Sangre del enemigo, voluntariamente ofrecida, matarás al que odias!-.  
  
Sacó un pequeño cuchillo, con la hoja afilada y puntiaguda. Se lo acercó al brazo, y, sin vacilar, se hizo un pequeño corte. Cogió un pequeño recipiente de cristal de su bolsillo y dejó que la sangre cayera en su interior. Cuando tuvo la sangre suficiente, se acercó al caldero. Por la expresión de su cara, se hubiera dicho que no le hacía mucha gracia acercarse a Voldemort tan de cerca, pero era la única forma que tenía de echar la sangre dentro del caldero, y además Voldemort estaba controlado por la maldición Imperius, no podía hacerle daño. Se acercó al caldero y vertió la sangre en su interior.  
  
La poción se volvió de un color blanco casi luminoso. Y entonces, en ese momento, Voldemort consiguió resistirse a la maldición Imperius. Dana vio cómo la mirada extraviada desaparecía de sus ojos, y era sustituída por una mirada de furia y odio. Alargó la mano y, antes de que Harry se diera cuenta de qué estaba pasando, le agarró del brazo.  
  
Harry lanzó un grito de sorpresa y terror cuando vio los blancos dedos de Voldemort cerrados en torno a su brazo. Tiró para soltarse de él, al tiempo que se llevaba la otra mano a la cicatriz de la frente con una mueca de dolor. Sirius echó a correr hacia allí para ayudar a su ahijado, pero se detuvo a mitad de camino.  
  
Voldemort había soltado a Harry. El chico se echó para atrás, con los ojos fijos en Voldemort. Algo extraño estaba sucediéndole. Su piel empezó a derretirse, a desprenderse de la cara. Lo mismo pasó en sus manos y en sus brazos. La poción comenzó a lanzar chispas blancas, y Voldemort se puso a gritar. Al oír aquel escalofriante alarido de dolor, Dana sintió un nudo en el estómago, y comprendió que aquel grito iba a aparecer muchas veces en sus pesadillas. Quería apartar la mirada, pero no podía. Tanto ella como el resto de la Orden del Fénix se quedaron allí, paralizados, viendo cómo la cara de Voldemort se deshacía. De entre su piel fundida comenzaron a salir hilos de sangre. Sus ojos cayeron de las cuencas. Voldemort siguió gritando, hasta que su piel y su carne se desvanecieron por completo. Dana vio horrorizada cómo la calavera de Voldemort abría la boca en un grito mudo, y luego sus huesos se desintegraron, se rompieron y se convirtieron en polvo. Entonces, el caldero dejó de chisporrotear y todo quedó en silencio.  
  
Durante unos segundos, nadie dijo nada. Todos estaban demasiado aturdidos. Luego, Dumbledore se adelantó y miró lo que había en el interior del caldero. Luego, levantó la vista hacia los demás.  
  
-Bueno- dijo con serenidad- lo hemos conseguido. Lord Voldemort ha muerto-.  
  
A las palabras de Dumbledore les siguió un largo silencio. Todos se miraron los unos a los otros, como si no supieran muy bien qué decir. Entonces, Hagrid sonrió.  
  
-La guerra ha terminado- dijo.  
  
El aturdimiento duró aún unos momentos más. Luego, Sirius se acercó a Harry y le sonrió, poniéndole la mano en el hombro.  
  
-Lo has conseguido, Harry- le dijo- has acabado con él. Tus padres te estarán viendo. Y estarán orgullosos de tí-.  
  
Harry le devolvió la sonrisa. Los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas y abrazó a Sirius. Entonces, la gente comenzó a sonreír. Todos comenzaron a rodear a los herederos, felicitándoles. Hermione se acercó a Katja y a Dana.  
  
-Sabía que lo conseguiríais- dijo con una sonrisa.  
  
Sirius se acercó a Dana, la miró y sonrió.  
  
-Gracias- dijo.  
  
Dana le devolvió la sonrisa y le abrazó.  
  
Cuando se separaron, Dana vio que Snape salía de la casa. No le había visto entrar. Snape se acercó a Dumbledore.  
  
-He avisado al Ministerio de Magia- dijo- se presentarán aquí de inmediato-.  
  
Dumbledore asintió. Dana se giró para mirar a Sirius, y se soprendió al ver que tenía el ceño fruncido.  
  
-¿El Ministerio de Magia?- preguntó con tono preocupado.  
  
Dana comprendió por qué estaba así. El Ministerio de Magia era el que le tenía en busca y captura y le había condenado a la pena de muerte. Entonces, se aparecieron en el claro, junto a la casa, varios magos. Uno de ellos era Cornelius Fudge. Al verle, Sirius se puso pálido y estuvo a punto de transformarse en perro, pero era demasiado tarde. Fudge le vio, y los ojos se le abrieron mucho a causa de la sorpresa.  
  
-¡Tú!- exclamó. 


	16. Sin miedo a nada

Lourdes Ariki: Efectivamente, la historia se está acabando (alguna vez tenía que acabar), pero gracias por lo que dijiste :-)  
  
Sybill: A mí no me da pena Pettigrew, si por mí fuera le habrían descuartizado entero, pero no pudo ser por exigencias del guión. Lo que le pasa a Sirius, lo verás ahora.  
  
Arwen-Magic16: ¿Eres de Barcelona? Yo también soy española, soy de Valencia, ¿has estado alguna vez? Bueno, como verás, tenías razón, alguien importante muere, siento que sea tu tío :-D  
  
Magical: Voldemort sí estaba en contacto con la poción, de hecho, estaba dentro del caldero, Dumbledore y los otros le hicieron meterse dentro con la maldición Imperius, vuelve a leerlo y lo verás. En cuanto a la novia de Remus... bueno, tendrás que esperar a que ocurra lo que está anunciado al final del capítulo.  
  
Hada: Este es el último capítulo, pero no te preocupes, no voy a hacer un epílogo, pero sí otra cosa. Ya te enterarás cuando acabes el capítulo.  
  
Misao Wood: Ya he visto tu sorpresa, es muy bonito, gracias :-)  
  
AmaBlack: Respecto a lo de Rowling, hay una explicación. Es verdad que teóricamente de este modo la historia acaba en el libro cinco, pero la explicación está en este capítulo. En cuanto a Sirius, bueno, sólo lee este capítulo ;-)  
  
Hareth: Muchas gracias, me alegro de que te gustara. En cuanto a lo que ocurre con Sirius y Pettigrew, bueno, no todo puede acabar perfecto, pero creo que te gustará el desenlace.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
SIN MIEDO A NADA  
  
  
  
Fudge se quedó mirando a Sirius durante un momento. Luego, habló con voz desafiante.  
  
-¡Así que estás aquí, Black!- exclamó.-¡No me extraña! Intentabas ayudar a tu señor, ¿no es cierto? Bueno, como ves, has llegado tarde- se giró hacia dos de los magos que había aparecido con él, que llevaban el uniforme de aurores- ¡apresadle!-.  
  
Dana, sintiendo que la sangre le hervía en las venas a causa de la indignación, dio un paso adelante y abrió la boca para hablar, pero Dumbledore la detuvo con un gesto.  
  
-Le aconsejo que no vaya tan deprisa, Cornelius- le dijo a Fudge- antes creo que debería ver algo-.  
  
-¿Que debería ver algo?- preguntó Fudge, frunciendo el ceño- vamos, Dumbledore, quítate de en medio. Ese hombre es un mortífago peligroso, tenemos que detenerlo. Puedes enseñarme lo que sea después-.  
  
-Sirius no es ningún mortífago, Cornelius- dijo Dumbledore- y te lo voy a demostrar- se giró hacia Snape y Hagrid.-Traedlo- dijo-.  
  
Los dos se fueron y volvieron en seguida, trayendo sujeta por los hombros a una persona. A pesar de que le habían cauterizado la herida del brazo con un hechizo y ya no le sangraba, estaba pálido y dolorido, y hacía quince años que Fudge no le veía, pero su rostro estaba demasiado grabado en la memoria del Ministro de Magia como para olvidarlo. No había duda. Aquel hombre era Peter Pettigrew.  
  
Dana casi se echa a reír ante la expresión de asombro de Fudge. Al ver a Pettigrew, se quedó sin habla, mirándole con los ojos casi saliéndose de las órbitas.  
  
-Ahora tiene que creerme- dijo Sirius, acercándose al Ministro de Magia.-Yo no le maté, ¿se da cuenta? Sigue vivo, y mire esto-.  
  
Se acercó a Pettigrew, y le levantó la manga de la túnica, dejándole el brazo al descubierto. Allí, claramente visible, tenía la Marca Tenebrosa. Estaba comenzando a desaparecer, ya que lord Voldemort había muerto, y en pocas horas ya no quedaría nada de ella, pero aún estaba allí, y Fudge la vio. Luego, Sirius se levantó las mangas de su túnica y le mostró a Dumbledore que no tenía nada en los brazos.  
  
-¿Lo ve?- preguntó, mirando a Fudge con desesperación- el mortífago es él, no yo-.  
  
-Es cierto, Cornelius- dijo Dumbledore- Sirius Black nos ha estado ayudando. Es miembro de la Orden del Fénix, él se ha encargado de proteger a los tres herederos para que pudieran enfrentarse a lord Voldemort-.  
  
Fudge miró a Dumbledore con aturdimiento. Por un momento, pensó en la posibilidad de que Black les hubiera lanzado un hechizo confundidor, pero se dio cuenta de que era imposible. No podía haber confundido a toda la Orden del Fénix. Además, estaba Peter Pettigrew. Fudge bajó la vista hacia él.  
  
-¿Peter Pettigrew?- preguntó- ¿qué tiene que decir de esto?-.  
  
Pettigrew se sintió atrapado. Sabía que mentir sería inútil. Esta vez sí que había testigos. Toda la Orden del Fénix sabía que era un mortífago. Apartó la mirada de Fudge y rompió a llorar. Fudge levantó la vista y miró a Sirius.  
  
-¿Usted... usted... -preguntó con voz débil- no puedo creerlo-.  
  
-Es inocente, Cornelius- dijo Dumbledore con firmeza- creo que las pruebas que hay ante tí son irrefutables, ¿no?-.  
  
-Bu... bueno... -Fudge se quedó callado durante unos momentos, y luego respiró hondo, intentado volver a recuperar el aplomo.-Bien, en primer lugar, tenemos que tomar acta del fallecimiento de lord Voldemort. Señores secretarios, quiero que redacten un informe y elaboren un comunicado oficial lo más pronto posible. En cuanto a ustedes- se dirigió a los dos aurores- detengan a Pettigrew como sospechoso de mortífago y asesinato múltiple-.  
  
Los aurores se acercaron a Pettigrew, hicieron aparecer unas esposas alrededor de sus manos y le agarraron. Pettigrew temblaba como una hoja.  
  
Fudge se giró hacia Sirius.  
  
-Señor Black, tengo que pedirle que nos acompañe- dijo- aunque la situación haya cambiado, tenga en cuenta que usted aún está condenado por los delitos, y está en una situación un poco delicada. Tendremos que tomarle declaración-.  
  
Sirius se puso pálido.  
  
-Me niego a volver a Azkaban, con o sin dementores-.  
  
-Le doy mi palabra de que le tomaremos declaración y le dejaremos en libertad bajo fianza- le dijo Fudge- y venir con nosotros le dará mucha credibilidad de cara al Tribunal. Comprenda que tenemos que seguir unos procedimientos...  
  
Dana estuvo a punto de decir que si esos procedimientos se hubiese seguido hacía catorce años tal vez Sirius Black nunca habría tenido que entrar en Azkaban, pero se mordió la lengua. Sirius pareció preocupado.  
  
-No dispongo de dinero para pagar una fianza- dijo.  
  
-De eso me ocupo yo- intervino Dumbledore- yo la pagaré-.  
  
-Muy bien- dijo Fudge- marchémonos, pues. Tenemos que hacer un comunicado oficial lo más pronto posible-.  
  
Dana fue a la casa para recoger sus cosas, la casa donde había estado los últimos días. Echó un último vistazo a las habitaciones, al salón, con la chimenea donde aún crepitaba el fuego. Se cargó la mochila al hombro después de meterlo todo en su interior y cerrarla, y salió al exterior. Antes de volver a Hogwarts con los demás, se detuvo por un momento para observar el bosque. Estaba oscuro, y entre las ramas de los árboles se veían brillar las estrellas. Respiró profundamente, llenando sus pulmones del aire frío de la noche, y pensando que, por mucho tiempo que viviera, jamás podría olvidar lo que había sucedido aquella noche.  
  
  
  
Sirius estuvo declarando en el Ministerio de Magia durante gran parte de la noche, y no llegó a Hogwarts hasta las seis de la mañana. Aquella noche, mientras Dana, Harry y Katja dormían, recuperándose del agotamiento, después de haberse tomado una poción para dormir sin soñar, cientos de magos del Ministerio recogían los cuerpos sin vida de los aurores y los mortífagos que habían caído en la batalla. Algunos mortífagos supervivientes habían logrado escapar, pero no eran muchos. A las seis de la mañana, Sirius y Dumbledore regresaron del Ministerio y se acostaron. Todo el mundo se levantó tarde por la mañana. A la hora en que los miembros de la Orden del Fénix se agrupaban alrededor de la mesa del Gran Comedor para comer, ya que ya era la hora de la comida cuando se despertaron, todo el mundo mágico sabía ya que lord Voldemort había muerto.  
  
Por la tarde, Sirius se marchó de Hogwarts. Tenía que ir a Londres a pasar algunos días para hablar con el abogado que Dumbledore había contratado para su defensa. Harry, Dana y Remus querían ir con él, pero Dumbledore les dijo que era mejor que Sirius fuera solo. Tenía que contarle al abogado todo lo que había ocurrido desde que Lily y James decidieron elegirle a él Guardián Secreto hasta el momento actual, y aquello llevaría tiempo. Era mejor para él estar solo hasta el día del juicio. Además, aquel caso estaba despertando una gran expectación. La noticia de que Peter Pettigrew estaba vivo y había sido detenido había corrido como la pólvora, y era mejor que Sirius estuviera en un lugar secreto hasta el día de su juicio, para evitar que la prensa le acosara.  
  
-No te preocupes, Harry- le dijo Sirius antes de irse al niño, que parecía triste al verle marchar de nuevo- el juicio será dentro de muy poco, y con Pettigrew vivo y detenido todo se arreglará. Después de todo esto, no tendrás que volver a vivir con los Dursley-.  
  
Dana se acercó a él y le abrazó con fuerza.  
  
-Suerte- le dijo- te veré en el juicio-.  
  
-Gracias- le dijo Sirius, sonriéndole. Volvió a abrazarla y la besó- te quiero-.  
  
Luego, se giró, hizo un gesto de despedida hacia el resto de la Orden del Fénix, y desapareció por la chimenea en dirección al hotel.  
  
  
  
El juicio empezó cuatro días más tarde, y sólo se prolongó durante tres días. La defensa de Peter Pettigrew no pudo hacer nada. El abogado de Sirius, Alex Hordley, era uno de los mejores del mundo mágico en Inglaterra, pero cualquier abogado recién salido de la academia hubiera podido llevar el caso, ya que las pruebas estaban muy claras. La defensa de Pettigrew intentó argumentar que este había actuado bajo los efectos de la maldición Imperius, pero aquella teoría se fue abajo cuando le hicieron delarar bajo los efectos del Veritaserum. Pettigrew habló, y lo confesó todo. Cuando el juez anunció que iba a dictar sentencia, nadie se sorprendió del resultado. Sirius Black fue declarado inocente de los cargos de mortífago y asesinato múltiple, y Pettigrew fue condenado a pasar el resto de su vida en Azkaban. Sirius fue declarado culpable de haber escapado de Azkaban, pero el juez consideró que las razones que le habían impulsado a hacerlo eran un fuerte atenuante, y sólo le condenó a pagar una multa de diez galeones. También le puso otra multa, de trescientos galeones, por ser un animago no registrado. No obstante, estaba libre, y el verdadero culpable de la traición y el asesinato, Pettigrew, había sido condenado. Harry, Dana y Remus tuvieron que contenerse para no comenzar a dar saltos de alegría en medio de la sala del Tribunal cuando oyeron la sentencia.  
  
Sirius tuvo que salir del edificio protegido por varios aurores, ya que periodistas y fotógrafos de todos los medios de comunicación del mundo mágico se agolpaban a su alrededor para intentar hacerle preguntas. Sirius, al ver aquella multitud que se le venía encima, estaba demasiado impresionado para poder decir nada. Con esfuerzo, los aurores lograron hacerle llegar hasta el coche del Ministerio que le esperaba para llevarlo de vuelta al hotel. Dana, Harry y Dumbledore ya estaban dentro cuando Sirius consiguió entrar. El coche se puso en marcha.  
  
-¡Lo has conseguido, Sirius!- exclamó Harry, pletórico- ¡te han declarado inocente!-.  
  
Pero Sirius no parecía muy contento. No era sólo el estado de aturdimiento en el que se encontraba después de todo lo que había pasado, tabién era otra cosa.  
  
-Me han puesto una multa de trescientos diez galeones- dijo- yo no tengo ese dinero. No tengo nada. No puedo pagar la multa, y si no la pago me meterán en la cárcel-.  
  
-Sirius, tú te gastaste casi todo tu dinero en regalarme la Saeta de Fuego- dijo Harry con pesar- podemos coger el dinero para pagar la multa de mi cámara de Gringotts, no puedo dejar que vuelvas a Azkaban...  
  
-No será necesario, señor Potter- le dijo Dumbledore desde el asiento de delante, girándose para mirarles.  
  
-¿Por qué?- preguntó Sirius.  
  
Dumbledore sonrió.  
  
-Ya lo verás-.  
  
  
  
Dos días después, hubo una ceremonia en Hogwarts. Acudieron, además de las familias de los miembros de la Orden del Fénix (incluídos los padres de Hermione, que eran muggles), varios miembros del Ministerio de Magia, y algunos periodistas: una corresponsal de la revista "Corazón de Bruja", un fotógrafo de "El Profeta", y la nueva periodista de ese periódico, Sandra Skeeter, hermana de la anterior corresponsal, que había dimitido misteriosamente. Durante la ceremonia, Cornelius Fudge pronunció un discurso anunciando su satisfacción por la caída de Voldemort y las medidas que pensaba tomar para capturar lo más pronto posible a los mortífagos que habían conseguido escapar tras la batalla. A continuación, entregó a todos los miembros de la Orden del Fénix la Orden de Merlín, Primera clase, excepto a Dumbledore, que ya la tenía. Dana no sabía lo que era ese premio, y se sintió muy orgullosa cuando Hermione se lo explicó. Incluso Severus Snape sonreía cuando le condecoraron. Dana le miró con curiosidad; era la primera vez que veía a Snape sonreír.  
  
Fueron pasando por orden. En primer lugar, pasaron Harry, Dana y Katja, los tres herederos. A continuación, siguieron los demás. El último en ser condecorado fue Sirius. Tras recibir el premio, iba a volver a su asiento junto a los demás, pero Fudge le retuvo.  
  
-Señor Black, espere un momento, por favor- se giró hacia el resto de la gente.- Como saben, una reciente sentencia ha declarado inocente a Sirius Black de los cargos por los que fue encarcelado en Azkaban, traición y asesinato múltiple. Si bien es cierto que todo fue fruto de un plan para inculparle elaborado por el verdadero responsable de los hechos, Peter Pettigrew, la orden de ingreso en prisión fue expedida sin juicio y por unos trámites de legitimidad más bien dudosa. Por ello, el Ministerio de Magia quiere ofrecerle disculpas públicamente, señor Black, y le rogamos que acepte la indemnización de dos millones de galeones que el juez ha decidido que le debe ser otorgada-.  
  
Sirius se quedó paralizado durante un momento, pero en seguida se apresuró a estrechar la mano que Fudge le tendía y a coger el cheque. Después de que el fotógrafo de "El Profeta" les hiciera una foto, Sirius volvió a su asiento, junto a Remus y Dana. Estaba asombrado y miraba el cheque que tenía en la mano como si no pudiera creerlo.  
  
-Dos millones de galeones... -susurró.  
  
-Bueno- dijo Remus con una sonrisa, dándole un palmada en la espalda- ahora eres millonario-.  
  
Al oír aquellas palabras, fue como si Sirius volviese a la realidad. Una sonrisa iluminó su rostro.  
  
-Sí... soy libre y tengo dos millones de galeones... -se rió con alegría y abrazó a Remus eufóricamente- ¡soy libre y tengo dos millones de galeones!-.  
  
A continuación se giró hacia Dana y la abrazó también. Dana le devolvió el abrazo, contenta de verle tan feliz y de que finalmente se hubiera hecho justicia.  
  
Al terminar la ceremonia, todos se levantaron y se dirigieron al castillo para comer. Harry era, después de Sirius, la persona que más feliz se sentía. Voldemort había muerto, y ahora podría dejar a los Dursley para siempre e irse a vivir con su padrino.  
  
-Me alegro mucho de que te hayan pedido disculpas y te hayan indemnizado, Sirius- le dijo Hermione mientras caminaban- quiero decir, que es una buena señal que el Ministerio considere que el señor Crouch obró mal al mandar a Sirius a Azkaban sin juicio previo. Es importante que irregularidades así no vuelvan a repetirse...  
  
En ese momento, todos se detuvieron al ver que una persona se dirigía hacia ellos, andando a paso ligero por los terrenos del colegio. Al acercarse, Dana vio que se trataba de una mujer de unos treinta años de cabello rubio que parecía enfadada, y, lo más extraño, llevaba ropa muggle. Dumbledore, que parecía conocerla, sonrió y la saludó con la mano.  
  
-Albus, ¿qué ha pasado?- preguntó la mujer cuando llegó a su altura, sin saludar a nadie- ¡no puede ser que haya acabado todo! ¡Se suponía que iban a ser siete libros! ¿Y qué hago yo ahora? ¡El editor...  
  
-Cálmate, Jo- le dijo Dumbledore, alzando las manos. Al ver la cara de desconcierto de los demás, se volvió hacia ellos y les explicó:  
  
-Esta es Jo Rowling; es una vieja amiga mía. Es una squib, es decir, es hija de magos, pero ella es muggle. Hace poco se le ocurrió escribir la historia de Harry y venderla en el mundo muggle como si fuera una novela de ficción. Y quería contar los siete años de existencia de Harry en Hogwarts, pero... -se giró hacia ella y la miró- no parece estar muy contenta-.  
  
-¡Es que ya tengo el primer libro casi terminado!- exclamó la mujer- ¡y ya le he dicho al editor que iban a ser siete! ¿Cómo me voy a echar atrás? Nunca pensé que acabárais con el Señor Tenebroso tan pronto...  
  
-Bueno, Jo, ya habíamos encontrado a los herederos. Teníamos la oportunidad de poder vencer a Voldemort ahora que aún no había alcanzado la cima de su poder. ¿Pretendías que nos arriesgáramos a que volviera a recuperar toda su fuerza y matara a cientos de personas sólo para que las cosas concordaran con los libros que planeas escribir?-.  
  
La mujer pareció dubitativa.  
  
-Bueno... no, claro... pero, ¿ahora qué hago yo? Acordé con el editor que iban a ser siete-.  
  
-¿Por qué no se lo inventa?- preguntó Harry.  
  
-¿Qué?- la mujer le miró con extrañeza.  
  
-Que podría inventárselo- dijo Harry- al fin y al cabo, van a ser novelas de ficción para muggles. Puede escribir lo que pasó hasta el cuarto libro y luego inventarse los tres siguientes-.  
  
-Es una buena idea- dijo Dumbledore- sólo se venderá en el mundo muggle, de modo que los muggles no se darían cuenta. Además, así tendrías la oportunidad de utilizar tu imaginación al escribir las novelas-.  
  
-¿Inventármelo?- Jo pareció pensativa durante unos segundos. Luego, sonrió.-Bueno, no estaría mal. Podría inventarme los tres últimos libros. Los haría oscuros... mataría algunos personajes...  
  
-Espero que no me mate a mí- bromeó Sirius.  
  
-¿Yo saldría?- preguntó Katja.  
  
-No, me temo que no. Vosotras sois las otras dos herederas, ¿no?- preguntó, mirándola a ella y a Dana- es que si tengo que continuar otros dos libros, además del quinto, no puedo sacaros en él a vosotras, tendré que inventarme otro final-.  
  
-Mejor así- dijo Dana- yo he sido muggle hasta hace un par de semanas, mis amigos y mi familia me reconocerían-.  
  
-Espero que tenga suerte- le dijo la profesora McGonagall- aunque no sé si a los muggles les interesará un libro que hable de eso-.  
  
-Bueno, me tengo que ir- dijo Jo- gracias por la idea. De todas formas, ya sé cómo se llamará el quinto libro, será en vuestro honor. Se llamará "Harry Potter y la Orden del Fénix"-.  
  
-Hasta luego, Jo- le dijo Dumbledore- ya nos veremos-.  
  
La mujer hizo un gesto de despedida y se fue. Los demás siguieron el camino hacia Hogwarts para ir a comer. Fue un banquete al que asistieron también los miembros de Ministerio y los familiares que habían ido al acto, así como los periodistas. Estaban ya terminando, cuando a Cornelius Fudge le sonó un aparato que llevaba en la muñeca, como si fuera un reloj. Lo miró, y una expresión de alarma se dibujó en su rostro.  
  
-¡Dios mío!- exclamó, y se levantó de la mesa.-Lo siento mucho, pero tengo que irme. Hay un problema. Me temo que Peter Pettigrew ha escapado-.  
  
Todos se quedaron callados, mirando a Fudge con sorpresa.  
  
-Pero, ¿cómo ha ocurrido, Cornelius?- preguntó Dumbledore.  
  
-No lo sé- respondió Fudge- estaba encerrado en un calabozo de uno de los centros de aurores, a la espera de que se le trasladase a Azkaban, cuando, al parecer, hace pocas horas, varios mortífagos asaltaron el centro, dejaron fuera de combate a los aurores, le liberaron y se desaparecieron. Por ahora, no sé nada más. Me voy, no puedo perder el tiempo-.  
  
Fudge se fue del Gran Comedor. Dana miró a Sirius. Tenía el rostro serio y miraba hacia su plato fijamente, sin decir nada. Algunos magos del Ministerio y los periodistas de "El Profeta" se levantaron y se fueron también del Gran Comedor. De pronto, Sirius se levantó también y desapareció por la puerta. Dana se levantó de inmediato y fue tras él. Salió del Gran Comedor, y le vio cruzando las puertas del castillo.  
  
-¡Sirius, espera!- exclamó. Fue hasta él y le cogió del hombro.-Siento mucho lo que ha pasado-.  
  
Sirius se giró. Tenía una expresión de amargura en la cara.  
  
-Se ha escapado. Ese cabrón se ha vuelto a escapar-.  
  
-Pero eso no cambia nada- dijo Dana- todo el mundo sabe que está vivo y que es culpable, y el juez te declaró inocente. No te ocurrirá nada. Ya no- .  
  
-Pero está libre. Yo pasé doce años en la cárcel por los crímenes que él cometió, y está libre. Tiene que pagar por lo que hizo. Debí haberlo matado- los ojos de Sirius se llenaron de lágrimas de rabia- si vuelvo a verle, le mataré-.  
  
-Ya verás como le acaban atrapando- le dijo Dana, poniéndole la mano en el hombro- esta vez no podrá fingir que está muerto, y todo el mundo sabe que es un animago, y estarán buscándole. Al final le cogerán-.  
  
-Espero que tengas razón- dijo Sirius- de todas formas, es verdad lo que has dicho antes. No puede quitarme lo que tengo ahora. Al menos, la gente sabe que soy inocente, y tengo dinero- la miró con cariño- y te tengo a tí-.  
  
-Olvídate de él, de verdad- le dijo Dana- es lo mejor que puedes hacer. Tienes que seguir adelante. Y yo estaré a tu lado. Siempre estaré a tu lado- .  
  
Acercó su cara a la de él y se besaron. Cuando se separaron, se quedaron un rato allí, abrazados, observando los terrenos de Hogwarts, el Bosque Prohibido, y el lago, cuyas aguas brillaban bajo la luz del sol.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Bueno, aquí acaba la historia. Muchas gracias a todos aquellos que la han leído y la han compartido conmigo. Os puedo adelantar que habrá continuación, aún me falta decidir algunas cosas sobre el argumento, pero en líneas generales lo tengo bastante claro, y puedo decir que Remus Lupin tendrá mucho protagonismo en ella, que estará en categoría "R", y que probablemente se llamará "Secretos mortales". Espero comenzarla en una o dos semanas, lo más pronto posible. Hasta pronto, y muchas gracias :-) 


End file.
